


L'Empire de l'Est

by Meriala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Family (Harry Potter), Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Dumbledore Bashing, Friendship, Harry Potter is Sirius Black's Child, Hogwarts, James Bashing, Lily Bashing, M/M, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meriala/pseuds/Meriala
Summary: Harry Potter est un petit sorcier comme les autres, même si sa magie noire semble puissante, jusqu'au jour où sa véritable identité est révélée. Il est Alexander Black, fils disparu de Sirius Black. Comment pourrait-il se battre du côté de la lumière quand cette dernière l'a enlevée ? Entre guerre, manœuvres politiques, destinée et amitié, grandir va être une véritable aventure.





	1. Découverte

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, cette fanfic est déjà en cours de publication sur fanfiction.net, je vous en offre ici une version retravaillée, quelques corrections, quelques reprises de paragraphes. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à ce que je rattrape la version originale puis un par mois, comme sur fanficiton.net.  
> Je désirai surtout découvrir la communauté de ce site.  
> J'espère que ma fanfiction vous plaira.

Chapitre 1 

Découverte

Lily et James Potter étaient les parents de deux petits garçons, des jumeaux. Le premier, nommé Henry était un petit sorcier turbulent, plein de vie, offrant son sourire au monde entier. Le second, Harry, était son exacte opposé. Quand son frère courrait à travers la maison de Godric's Hollow, lui restait assis, calmement, observant ce dernier, un air moqueur sur le visage. Dès le berceau, les parents avaient remarqué leur différence de tempérament et s'ils aimaient voir l'enfant plein de vie que devenait Henry, qui n'était pas sans rappeler James plus jeune, l'attitude de son frère les inquiétait et finit par les déranger. Henry attirait l'attention, Harry la fuyait. Tout aurait pu en rester là, si la magie instinctive des enfants n'avait pas décidé de s'en mêler.

Henry fut le premier à en montrer des signes, comme souvent. Cet enfant était en avance pour son âge, expérimentait et testait les limites de sa magie. Un jour, il fit voler un jouet confisqué à travers la maison. Ses parents, fiers de sa puissance, le lui rendirent. La magie instinctive d'Harry ne fut pas si pacifique. Il se disputait souvent avec son frère, leurs caractères opposés n'étant pas fait pour s'entendre quand un jour...

C'était un matin de Novembre. Les enfants avaient fêté leur anniversaire l'été précédent. Ils étaient âgés de trois ans et demi et Henry utilisait sa magie régulièrement, bien qu'il ne la contrôle pas encore. Les enfants, à l'étage, jouaient alors que leurs parents préparaient le déjeuné : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin devaient venir le midi même. Harry était assis sur son fauteuil d'enfant et regardait Henry faire des efforts immenses afin d'appeler un jouet à lui. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se lever, tout bêtement. Son regard finit par exaspérer son frère.

\- Harry, arrête de regarder !

L'enfant ne répondit rien.

\- Je vais dire à maman !

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage habituellement si inexpressif.

\- Tu m'énerves ! T'es juste jaloux parce que toi t'arrives pas !

Le sourire s'élargit.

\- On dit « Tu es juste jaloux de ne pas y arriver ». Tu devrais essayer d'arrêter de parler comme un bébé Henry, ce n'est pas difficile.

L'enfant s'énerva alors. Harry parlait déjà très bien, quand lui s'exprimait comme un enfant de son âge. C'était là le seul domaine où son frère semblait le dépasser, mais il n'avait pas le droit de le battre. Henry était le meilleur en tout et le resterait.

On parle souvent des liens insondables entre des jumeaux, d'une complicité si forte qu'elle semble plus solide que tout, de capacités à comprendre l'autre, à savoir quand il va bien ou non. Certains disent qu'ils sont une seule âme, coupée en deux. Ce genre de relation était à l'opposé de celle des deux enfants. les garçons ne s'entendaient pas du tout et ne se comprenaient pas. Henry prenait un malin plaisir à devancer Harry partout quand ce dernier se contentait de le ridiculiser.

En colère, les mots de Harry l'ayant profondément vexé, Henry réussit à appeler sa magie et la lança de toutes ses forces contre ce frère si différent qui l'exaspérait. Harry fut frappé brutalement : il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais il ne bougea pas. Au contraire, le pouvoir empli ses veines et sans savoir comment, il renvoya cette vague vers Henry. Ce dernier vola à travers la pièce sous le choc et sa tête heurta un mur dans un bruit sourd. Le sang coula. Harry se rassit calmement et reprit sa contemplation de son jumeau alors que la porte de la salle de jeu s'ouvrait brutalement.

\- Vous voyez, moi aussi je sais faire de la magie, se contenta-t-il de dire à l'entrée de ses parents qui lui adressèrent un regard horrifié.

Cet événement scella le statu quo qui gouvernait la famille jusqu'alors. Lily et James tentaient auparavant de ne pas montrer leur préférence pour Henry, mais après cet incident tout changea. Harry passa le plus clair de son temps seul dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas le droit d'en sortir sous peine de punitions et surtout ne devait jamais approcher son frère. L'atmosphère se dégrada peu à peu. James, Lily et Henry vivaient comme une bonne petite famille de sorciers, ils exclurent vite leur autre fils de la vie quotidienne. Il prenait ses repas seul, après eux, ne prenait plus par aux sorties et ne vivait plus qu'entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. Harry souffrit énormément de cette situation. Cela le privait en effet de son occupation préférée : observer sa famille et l'ennui le touchait à présent. Tout le monde le fuyait comme la peste. Les amis de ses parents ne demandaient pas de nouvelles et semblaient même soulagés lorsqu'il était renvoyé dans sa chambre après les avoir salués. Il se doutait que tous étaient au courant de l’événement qui : « avait failli coûter la vie à Henry » comme le disait Lily. Seul un homme l'approchait et malheureusement, il ne venait pas souvent.

Au Noël de cette même année, Harry avait consigne de ne pas quitter sa chambre, comme toujours, alors que sa famille accueillait une ribambelle d'amis. Assis sur son lit, un livre d'image moldu sur les genoux, il entendait les jeux d'Henry, du fils Londubat et des enfants Weasley, de bons amis de ses parents. De l'étage inférieur venait un brouhaha de conversations joyeuses. Tout cela l'énervait. Il pensa descendre et demander le silence, mais il se doutait bien qu'il ne ferait que s'attirer des problèmes. Résolu à supporter sans rien dire, il toléra, en silence, ces bruits d'une fête à laquelle il n'était pas convié. Sa porte s'ouvrit alors sur la seule personne qui l'approchait avec plaisir, la seule dont il attendait les visites avec impatience.

\- Alors mon garçon ! Tu ne t’ennuies pas trop ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton enjoué.

\- Oncle Sirius !

Il en laissa tomber son livre et son masque d'indifférence.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était dans les bras de son parrain, la tête dans son cou. Sirius Black était de ces hommes qui savent, lorsqu'ils le veulent, détendre les ambiances les plus lourdes ou faire rire les personnes les plus sérieuses. Il était devenu à la mort de ses parents le Lord Black, chef de famille. Bien qu'il ne joue pas du pouvoir que lui donnait ce titre sur les autres membres de la famille, il lui apportait un poids politique indéniable. James Potter n'avait pas apprécié de voir son ami d'enfance se rapprocher de nouveau du « jeu » des sang-purs comme il l’appelait. Ce rapprochement restait pourtant minime, Sirius les saluait, mais ne prenait même pas par à leurs soirées. Cependant, il portait toujours sur lui la bague du Lord Black, qui comportait le sceau magique de la famille. Il aimait rappeler son rang par sa tenue, de coûteuses robes, quelques fois agrémentées des armoiries Black. Sirius avait toujours aimé se faire remarquer pour ses tenues, maintenant que cela devenait un « devoir », il jubilait. Il portait les cheveux longs, comme du temps de son adolescence. Ses yeux gris semblaient toujours témoigner d'un mauvais tour en préparation. Il souriait plus rarement qu'autrefois, mais Harry le voyait toujours ainsi. Ceux qui le connaissaient savaient qu'il cachait de profondes blessures, mais les autres ne pouvaient se douter que cet homme plein de vie soignait encore ses plaies.

L'homme enlaça son filleul, tentant de lui apporter un peu de cette affection dont il manquait tant.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir on dirait.

\- Tu n'es pas venu depuis longtemps ! En plus on avait pas pu discuter à cause d'Henry, rappela-t-il d'un ton boudeur. 

La dernière visite de Sirius aux Potter datait en effet de l'épisode où Harry avait blessé son frère. Les années passants, Sirius s'était éloigné de son ami d'enfance et étonnamment ne semblait pas décidé à y remédier.

\- Tu veux savoir un secret ? Demanda-t-il avec un air de conspirateur à l'enfant.

Ce dernier hocha bien entendu la tête, regardant son parrain.

\- Je ne suis venu que pour te voir cher filleul.

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira alors d'un de ses très rares sourires.

\- Viens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

L'adulte s'assit sur le lit, gardant Harry sur les genoux.

Il sortit un paquet de sa robe et lui donna. Quand la plupart aurait arraché le papier cadeau, l'enfant défit les rubans avec une grande délicatesse, semblant savourer le moment. Il y trouva un vieux miroir carré, ému il toucha l'objet et se tourna vers Sirius pour le remercier.

\- Ce n'est pas juste un miroir. Ceci est un miroir à Double Sens. J'en possède un autre exactement semblable. Ils peuvent nous permettre de nous parler malgré la distance. Il suffit que tu prononces mon nom et j’apparaîtrais. Ainsi, nous pourrons nous voir lorsque tu le désires.

L'enfant s'accrocha alors plus fortement à son parrain, il blottit sa tête contre son torse.

\- Merci. Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une heure, Harry entouré des bras de Sirius.

Sirius aimait cet enfant. Son calme et son intelligence manifeste l’interpellaient, il était si différent d'Henry. Il l'aimait comme un fils, mais ne pouvait le voir très fréquemment, évitant au maximum les Potter depuis quelques années. Il savait d'où venait en partie cette affection. Il rapportait sur cet enfant l'amour qu'il n'avait pas pu apporter à un autre, mais il l'aimait tout de même sincèrement, pour celui qu'il était.

Une voix paraissant exaspérée les interrompit.

\- Sirius ! Harry est puni ! Cela près d'une demi heure que l'on te cherche. On mange !

Ils n'avaient pas entendu James approcher et leur quiétude fut brisée.

\- Il reste puni le jour de Noël ? Demanda le maraudeur. Il pourrait au moins passer le repas avec nous.

L'hésitation se dessina sur le visage du père. Il n'avait aucune envie de donner sa permission mais qu'allaient penser leurs invités ?

Sa décision se scella aux paroles de Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, oncle Sirius, je préfère rester ici de toute façon.

\- Tu vas descendre manger et tu remonteras tout de suite dans ta chambre. On vous attend.

Il redescendit prévenir discrètement sa femme, jubilant intérieurement d'avoir contrarié son fils. Ce dernier releva la tête et sourit discrètement à son parrain qui retint le rire qui le menaçait tout en ébouriffant la chevelure nid d'oiseau de son filleul.

\- Un vrai petit serpentard.

Ils redescendirent deux minutes plus tard sous le regard noir de Lily Potter. Placés en bout de table, au plus loin de Henry, ils s'assirent sans un mot. Le repas se déroula calmement, de leur côté du moins. Ils se tenaient l'un face à l'autre, se souriant sans cesse. Ils parlèrent peu, n'ayant aucune envie d'exprimer leurs pensées devant toute l'assemblée. Quand les autres enfants quittèrent la table pour jouer entre deux plats, Harry sembla cependant hésiter. Cela n'échappa pas au regard de son parrain qui le comprit aussitôt.

\- Viens bonhomme.

Harry reprit sa place sur les genoux de son oncle et se blottit de nouveau contre lui. Il se moquait des regards. Il voulait juste profiter de sa trop rare présence au maximum. Lorsque les autres enfants revinrent pour le reste du repas, il reprit sa place, ignorant un « Trop bébé » que lui adressa son frère. Le rituel se répéta entre chaque plat et après le dessert, il s'endormit ainsi.

\- Je vais le coucher.

Sirius monta l'enfant dans sa chambre, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux pour se changer et ronchonna.

\- Tu pars déjà Sirius ?

\- Il est tard Harry.

\- Quand est-ce que l'on se reverra ?

L'homme grimaça. Ses relations avec les Potter n'étant pas les meilleures ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait donner de réponse honnête.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais tu peux me parler quand tu veux grâce au miroir.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil.

Voulant redonner le sourire à son filleul, le maraudeur s'assit sur le lit et sortit un paquet de sa robe.

\- Tiens, c'est ton cadeau de Noël, tu peux l'ouvrir, il est plus de minuit.

Harry en oublia aussitôt sa tristesse.

\- Un deuxième cadeau !

\- Le miroir est un peu pour moi aussi après tout.

Il ouvrit soigneusement le paquet. Il enrobait un livre, pas un livre d'enfant, un vrai livre, sans image.

\- Mais, je sais pas lire. Avoua Harry.

\- Je m'en doute, mais je parie que tu t'ennuies, ce livre est ensorcelé. Il va t'aider à apprendre à lire. Les mots vont s'imprimer dans ton esprit et tu pourras alors les relier à des images. D'ici quelque temps, tu devrais pouvoir lire seul. Ma famille l'utilisait toujours pour nous apprendre à lire. Il est très efficace.

Harry écarquillait les yeux, flatté de recevoir un tel cadeau de son parrain.

\- Merci beaucoup Sirius.

Il serra une dernière fois Harry dans ses bras et le quitta après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front et dit au revoir. Lorsqu'il eut redescendu l'escalier, il fit face à James, qui le regardait les sourcils froncés. Il l'attira à l'écart dans la cuisine. Sirius soupira, une confrontation semblait pointer son nez.

\- Harry ne t'a pas lâché aujourd'hui.

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

\- Sirius, ce gamin est malsain... Tu es arrivé après quand il a attaqué son frère, mais je te jure, c'était violent. Quel enfant ferait de telles choses à son jumeau ?

\- C'est de la magie instinctive James ! Il n'y peut rien.

Un silence accompagna ses paroles. James prit une inspiration et lança :

\- C'était noir Sirius, de la magie noire. Je l'ai senti quand nous sommes rentrés.

\- Que la source de sa magie soit noire ou blanche, il ne la contrôle pas encore. C'est ton fils James ! Comment peux-tu le traiter ainsi ?

\- Je protégerai Henry d'Harry. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être père Sirius. Tu n'en as pas eu le temps.

A ces paroles, Sirius se figea. Son masque se fissura et sans y réfléchir il empoigna le cou de James.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Sirius Black rendit visite au foyer Potter. Les mois suivants se déroulèrent sans heurt. Harry restait dans sa chambre et utilisait son livre. Tous les soirs, il discutait avec son parrain. Ces entretiens étaient leur secret et le meilleur moment de la journée pour le jeune garçon. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais James l'avait accusé d'être à l'origine d'une dispute entre eux. S'en était suivi un : « Tu gâches toujours tout » qui l'avait profondément blessé. Harry restait en effet un enfant de bientôt quatre ans. Il avait besoin d'affection, de réconfort et d'amour. Il en manquait cruellement. Il vivait comme un étranger au milieu d'une famille heureuse. Sirius, comme toujours, était le seul à le faire sourire, le seul à être heureux de son existence, le seul à l'aimer. Plus le temps passait et plus l'enfant s'attachait à son parrain qu'il avait pourtant toujours aimé énormément. Sirius Black devenait petit à petit le seul être qui aimait et qui était aimé de Harry Potter. Quand l'enfant racontait sa souffrance à l'adulte, le visage de ce dernier se faisait sombre. Un soir, alors qu'Harry était puni pour avoir « bousculé » Henry lorsqu'ils s'étaient par mégarde croisés dans le couloir, Sirius lui fit promettre quelque chose.

\- Harry, si jamais un jour, tu sens que la situation devient trop grave, utilise le miroir et appelle moi. Promets le moi.

L'enfant obéit. Ils espéraient tous les deux ne jamais avoir à en arriver là, mais le destin en voulut autrement.

Le 31 Juillet était un jour important, celui de l'anniversaire des jumeaux et tout aurait du tourner en ce jour autour d'eux. Mais pour Lily et James, il signifiait surtout l'anniversaire de Henry. Harry était dans sa chambre, attendant calmement. Lorsqu'il descendit manger et remarqua les papiers cadeaux au sol, il comprit. Il ne dit rien, ne montra pas à quel point cela le touchait. Sa mère entra dans la pièce, le regardant à peine.

\- Nous sortons pour l'anniversaire d'Henry. Reste sagement dans ta chambre, nous rentrons ce soir.

\- Mais, je vais manger quoi à midi ?

Lily ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce. Inquiet et en colère Harry la suivit.

\- Maman ! Ne me laissez pas tout seul !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela Harry.

Le froid frappa l'enfant, son estomac se tordit. Même s'il n'appréciait pas ses parents, ils le restaient. La colère l'envahit. Comment pouvaient-ils le traiter ainsi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Maman, vite je veux aller jouer !

Les yeux émeraudes se tournèrent vers Henry. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi était-il préféré ? La magie commença à emplir les veines de l'enfant, réchauffant son corps au rythme de son cœur. James sembla sentir un problème car il se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Harry, ne t'avises pas de...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, une vague de magie noire pure déferlait vers sa famille et lui.

\- Protego !

Le sort réussit à protéger ceux qu'il aimait plus que tout. Harry observa, intrigué, cette onde de pouvoir disparaître peu à peu. Quand il capta le regard de son père, il comprit qu'il risquait de gros problèmes. Il devait fuir et vite. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita dans sa chambre et pria pour que la porte tienne, usant sans le savoir de sa magie qui bouillonnait toujours en lui. Il se saisit du miroir caché sous son oreiller.

\- Sirius, Sirius ! La panique et les larmes emplissaient la voix de l'enfant.

\- Harry ? Un problème ? Répondit presque aussitôt l'homme.

\- Viens vite. J'ai recommencé. Ils vont me faire du mal.

Le miroir lui échappa des mains, lorsqu'il fut touché par le souffle d'un sort venant de son père. La porte avait cédé et l'auror James Potter se tenait devant ses restes. Harry souhaita de toutes ses forces être loin, près de Sirius, à l’abri. Un deuxième sort le frôla. Il avait complètement cédé aux larmes et à la panique. Il avait peur. Il pensait vivre ses derniers instants. Il allait le tuer.

\- Sirius, je veux Sirius. Murmura-t-il dans ses sanglots.

A cet instant, il disparut.

\- Par Salazar Harry !

Alors qu'il craignait un troisième sort, Harry fut entouré par deux bras puissants qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

\- Sirius. Tu es venu. Merci. Sanglota-t-il.

Sirius serra l'enfant contre lui, le berça en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Il devait le calmer. Il fallait qu'il puisse lui expliquer. Le temps pouvait jouer contre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'était un peu calmé. Il était accroché à Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais au moins ses pleurs s'étaient terris.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé là Harry ? demanda le Lord Black.

Il avait vu son filleul apparaitre au milieu de ce salon, pourtant protégé des transplanages autre que ceux du propriétaire. Harry avait dû être envoyé par James, mais il ne comprend pas comment. L'enfant sembla alors réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre et observa les alentours. Il n'était jamais venu ici.

Son parrain lui caressait le dos, le rassurant au maximum. Il finit par commencer à parler.

\- J'étais pas content de passer mon anniversaire tout seul à la maison. C'est injuste. Je me suis énervé et j'ai fait de la magie. Après je me suis sauvé dans ma chambre et papa m'a jeté des sorts. Et après j'étais là.

\- Comment ça tu étais là Harry? Ce n'est pas James qui t'a envoyé ?

\- Non, je crois que c'est ma magie.

Transplané. Le petit avait transplané. Mais alors, cela voulait dire que Harry avait fugué. Du moins pour le ministère. Ils allaient le rechercher et le renvoyer... Il n'osait imaginer ce que James lui ferait subir. 

\- Harry accroche-toi à moi nous partons.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous devons te mettre en sécurité. Tiens toi fermement à moi.

Harry se sentit alors pris dans un tourbillon très désagréable et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermé, il se trouvait dans un vieux salon. Sentant l'étonnement de son filleul Sirius s'expliqua :

\- Nous sommes dans une vieille maison de ma famille. Ici, personne ne pourra venir te chercher. Je suis le seul à pouvoir y accéder en tant que Lord Black. Tu es en sécurité.

Harry n'avait toujours pas lâché son parrain et n'y semblait pas décidé. Sirius s'assit donc sur un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux tout en serrant l'enfant contre lui. Le voir dans un tel état le révoltait. Mais il devait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

\- Harry, je dois savoir. Raconte moi ce qui t'es arrivé s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-il tout en caressant la joue de son filleul.

Ce dernier chercha à se soustraire à la caresse. Il n'osait pas. Il craignait de le perdre lui aussi, ce que Sirius comprit vite.

\- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je ne t'en voudrais pas Harry. Fais moi confiance. Je resterai à tes côtés.

L'enfant hésita encore quelques instants. Il comprit ensuite qu'il l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre, mieux valait qu'il connaisse sa version d'abord. Il lui raconta alors ce qui s'était produit le matin même, n'osant affronter le regard de son protecteur. Ce dernier fulminait. Comment Lily et James pouvaient-ils se comporter ainsi avec leur propre fils ? Quels sorts avait-il pu lui lancer ? En tout cas, il n'en restait aucune trace. James Potter avait au moins eu la décence de ne pas blesser son fils. Par contre, s'il disait vrai, la magie de Harry était impressionnante. Pousser ainsi James Potter n'est pas donné à tout le monde, à quatre ans, c'est du jamais vu.

Voyant que son filleul restait tendu et pensant qu'il serait temps d'aborder la force de ses pouvoirs plus tard, le maraudeur décida d'essayer de lui remonter le moral.

\- Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. C'est toujours ton anniversaire. Il faut fêter cela !

L'enfant releva les yeux, tentant de découvrir si son oncle était sérieux ou non. Mais il l'avait l'air.

\- J'aimerai bien. Avoua-t-il d'une voix timide.

Sirius Black se retrouva donc face au mur, devant occuper de manière amusante un enfant de quatre ans, tout en ne pouvant pas sortir de la maison Black, qui n'avait jamais été connue pour sa festivité. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il ne trouva qu'une seule chose qui pouvait amuser un enfant.

\- Tu veux faire un cache cache ? Harry regarda son oncle.

Un cache cache, dans une maison inconnue, à l'atmosphère lourde. L'idée l'emballa.

\- Oui ! Tu comptes et je me cache. Jusqu'à cent d'accord ?

Sirius accepta et regarda son neveu quitter la pièce à toute vitesse. Il lança un compteur à l'aide de sa baguette et attendit que le délai soit passé. Un sourire orna son visage. Les enfants sont impressionnants. Ils dépassent les chocs, les vexations, ce qui terrasserait de tristesse un adulte ne fait que les blesser, mais ne les empêche pas de vite retourner aux jeux, si on leur laisse l'occasion.

\- Harry ! J'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il après avoir lancé un Sonorus une fois le temps imparti écoulé.

Et il commença à chercher, sans utiliser la magie bien entendu. Tricher face à un enfant de quatre ans aurait été humiliant. Quinze minutes plus tard, Sirius commençait à réfléchir au prix de sa fierté. Il ne trouvait pas son filleul. Le rez de chaussé était vide et les étages supérieurs le semblaient tout autant. Il arriva finalement à une dernière pièce. Mais c'était impossible, Harry ne pouvait être entré dans cette dernière. L'ancien salon privé de Phineas Black ne s'ouvrait en effet qu'au lord Black ou à son héritier. Sans y croire, il poussa la porte et resta sans voix devant la scène dont il fut témoin.

Harry avait cherché la meilleure cachette possible. Il s'était précipité vers l'étage, persuadé que son parrain commencerait par fouiller les pièces du rez de chaussé. Il avait longé le long couloir sombre et poussiéreux quand une porte, tout au bout du couloir avait grincé à son approche. Curieux, il était entré et avait observé la pièce. Contrairement au reste de la maison, cette salle était en très bon état. Pas de poussière, pas d'odeur de renfermé, la pièce semblait avoir été nettoyée le matin même. Plusieurs bibliothèques très fournies l'encadraient. Une cheminée allumée donnait une lueur que Harry trouva chaleureuse au salon. Deux fauteuils verts se faisaient face en son centre. Il s'approcha, silencieux et intéressé, en ayant même oublié sa partie de cache cache. Une voix lui fit quitter son observation.

\- Que fais-tu ici jeune garçon ?

Il chercha la source de cette voix mais personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce.

\- Allons allons, il n'est pas poli de ne pas répondre quand un adulte te parle petit.

Il identifia enfin son interlocuteur. Un portrait, assez imposant s'adressait à lui. Il représentait un homme, qui portait une barbe et était habillé étrangement.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir répondu. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des portraits magiques.

L'homme l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

\- Je suis Phineas Black et tu es ici dans mon salon. J'aimais m'isoler ici afin de trouver un peu du calme qui manquait tant à ma vie. Potter as-tu dit ? Intéressant. Que fais-tu dans cette maison ?

Harry hésita.

\- Vous êtes de la famille de mon parrain alors ? Il s'appelle Black aussi. Je suis venu ici avec lui. Là on joue à cache cache.

Phineas continua de le scruter, mettant mal à l'aise l'enfant.

\- Tu parles de Sirius Black n'est ce pas ? Le portrait observait ce jeune enfant qui s'exprimait déjà très bien.

Il était curieux comme rarement. Après tout, ce petit avait pénétré dans sa pièce. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

\- Oui. Vous le connaissez ? Interrogea Harry

\- Bien entendu. Il est le Lord Black à présent. Je regrette cependant de ne pas le voir plus souvent. Il ne vient que rarement me rendre visite. Peut être devrais-tu aller le chercher ? Répondit le portrait.

Il continua de fixer l'enfant, sa curiosité était trop forte.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Sirius t'accueille-t-il souvent ?

\- Non, je ne suis jamais venu. Je me suis sauvé de chez moi sans faire exprès et Sirius m'a emmené ici.

Phineas était de plus en plus intrigué. Il le poussa à lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé et l'enfant céda. C'est alors que Harry expliquait sa journée au portrait que Sirius les trouva.

\- Sirius ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu. S'exclama Harry en remarquant la présence de son parrain. Mince ! J'ai oublié de me cacher. Ajouta-t-il, se souvenant du jeu lancé.

L'homme s'approcha, saluant d'un hochement de tête son ancêtre.

\- Comment es-tu entré ici Harry ?

L'enfant ne comprit pas vraiment la question. Après tout, la porte s'était ouverte. Ce fut ce qu'il raconta. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait de une bêtise. Il ne voulait pas fâcher son parrain. 

\- Cet enfant est très intéressant Sirius. Tu devrais vérifier s'il n'est pas victime d'un sort d'héritage. Suggéra le portrait. Sauf bien sûr si tu es déjà au courant. Dans ce cas, nous devrions avoir une petite discussion.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il était question. Tout ce qu'il voyait était l'état inquiétant de Sirius. Ce dernier avait blêmi. Son regard semblait troublé. Il évitait visiblement de poser les yeux sur lui. Sa main avait agrippé sa baguette et il la serrait si fort que ses doigts tremblaient. Sans crier gare, sans le regarder il lui jeta alors un sort.

\- Sanguine revelare.

Harry trembla sous le choc. Il sentit comme un frisson libérateur remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis suivre ses os, jusqu'aux orteils et doigts. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste dérangeant. Sa vision s'était troublée. Il ne voyait plus aussi bien. Il sentit qu'on lui enlevait ses lunettes. Cela améliora sa vue. N'en avait-il plus besoin ? Il tomba sur les yeux gris de son parrain. Ce dernier pleurait mais son visage s'était éclairé. La voix brisée par l'émotion, Sirius s'accroupit afin d'être à la hauteur d'Harry, il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui avoua :

\- Tu es mon fils.


	2. Alexander Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, j'ai calé mon calendrier de publication, cela sera un chapitre tous les vendredis.  
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2  
Alexander Black

 

Harry ne répondit pas, choqué, hésitant. Son oncle ne lui mentirait pas, il le savait. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Il était complètement déstabilisé. Sa vie, son identité même tombait en éclats.  
\- Sirius, je pense que nous avons besoin d'explications. Qui est-il ? Demanda Phineas, qui se refusait à rester silencieux devant la scène.  
L'homme ne lui répondit pas. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et s'assit dans un des deux fauteuils, celui face au portrait de Phineas. Il ne lâchait pas l'enfant, qu'il avait installé sur ses genoux, du regard. Ses yeux pétillaient, un large sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il l'observait, le fixait, comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître.  
\- En tout cas, c'est un Black. Il te ressemble Sirius.  
L'apparence d'Harry avait en effet changé. Sa chevelure nid d'oiseau s'était aplatie, donnant un aspect étrange à sa coiffure s'adaptant mal à des cheveux plus lisses. Ses yeux émeraudes avaient laissé place à des orbes azurs. Il n'avait pas grandi, sa carrure d'enfant s'était affinée, les traits de son visage s'étaient arrondis.  
\- Sirius ? Je ne comprend pas. Osa dire Harry.  
L'homme s'arracha de sa contemplation de celui qui ne pouvait être que son fils. Il comprenait son désarroi, il fallait qu'il l'éclaire. D'une voix tremblante, il entama alors le récit de sa disparition, cet événement qui avait tant marqué sa vie.  
\- Il y a quatre ans, le 29 Juin, ma femme a accouché d'un petit garçon que nous avons appelé Alexander. Nous étions ravis, heureux comme jamais. Mais cela n'a pas duré. Juste après l'accouchement, alors que ma femme le tenait encore dans ses bras, une infirmière est venue le prendre, prétextant des vérifications postnatales. Nous étions euphoriques, nous avons relâché notre prudence. J'ai voulu l'accompagner, mais l'accouchement avait été difficile et elle m'a conseillée de rester avec ta mère. Nous n'avons jamais revu Alexander. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous avons compris que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Quand l'idée que l'on t'ait enlevé nous a traversé l'esprit, il était trop tard. Ta mère ne s'en est pas remise. Elle s'est réfugiée dans ses recherches. Nous ne nous sommes pas séparés, mais nous revoir l'un l'autre ne faisait que nous rappeler notre perte.  
Sirius n'arrivait pas complètement à associer Harry et son enfant disparu. Il passait encore du possessif à l'indéfini, du mon fils à toi, du il au tu ou du « ma femme » à « ta mère ». Son discours se faisait haché par l'émotion. Quelques minutes passèrent, alors que Sirius reprenait sa contemplation du visage de son fils.  
\- Je ne savais rien de tout cela Sirius. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais marié. Ta mère ne va pas être contente. Une sang-de-bourbe ?  
Cela arracha une nouvelle fois l'homme de sa contemplation. Un sourire étrange apparut alors sur ses lèvres.  
\- C'était un secret. Personne à part père n'était au courant. Son identité a permis que je ne sois que brûlé de la tapisserie familiale et non déshérité.  
Harry, ou plutôt Alexander, se tourna vers son père. Donc, il n'était pas le fils de James et Lily Potter, Henry n'était pas son frère. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses et le déculpabilisait d'un remord qui l'envahissait parfois. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces gens comme une famille, il l'avait souhaité, leur rejet lui avait fait du mal, mais il s'était toujours senti différent d'eux. Il comprenait mieux les injustices entre son ancien jumeau et lui. C'était normal, les Potter savaient qu'il n'était pas l'un des leurs. Dans une véritable famille, peut être n'y aurait-il pas eu de différence ? Tout cela changeait absolument tout à sa vie. Et, le choc passé, il n'en était que plus heureux. Sirius, son parrain, seule personne au monde qu'il aimait, était en fait son père. Mieux encore, il n'avait aucun lien avec ceux qui avaient joué le rôle de père et de mère tout au long de sa vie. Mais cette mère était une inconnue.  
\- Sirius, elle voudra me voir ?  
L'homme l'observa quelques instants, se perdant de nouveau dans les émotions si fortes qui l'assaillaient. S'il s'était écouté, il serait resté ainsi des heures, se contentant de le contempler. Mais elle avait le droit de savoir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser plus longtemps avec ce désespoir né de la disparition de son fils, qui l'occupait encore il y a quelques minutes.  
\- Je vais l'appeler tout de suite.  
Il sortit alors un miroir, identique à celui qu'il avait donné à Harry. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants en regardant le portrait et dit :  
\- Ce que tu vas attendre Phineas ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce. Je sais que tu as un portrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Si tu répètes quoi que ce soit, Harry sera en grand danger.  
Le portrait observa avec étonnement son descendant. Là, sa curiosité était piquée.  
\- Jamais je ne mettrais en danger mon héritier Sirius.  
Sirius hocha la tête et prononça :  
\- Katrina Romanovitch.  
Un halètement d'étonnement se fit entendre du côté de Phineas.  
\- Katrina. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite. Je suis avec Alexander.  
Le miroir ne répondit même pas, Sirius se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire.  
\- Elle arrive. Nous devrions aller l'attendre en bas. Elle ne peut pas rentrer dans cette pièce.  
\- Emmène moi ! Ordonna Phineas.  
Sirius, Phineas sous le bras, et son fils redescendirent donc dans le salon principal, où ils avaient atterri lors de leur arrivée, qui était agrémenté d'une cheminée. L'homme posa le tableau de manière à ce qu'il ait une vue globale sur la pièce et s'assit sur un canapé, Harry toujours sur ses genoux. Anxieux, il anticipait cette rencontre avec sa mère.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée et une femme en émergea.  
Elle était grande, vêtue tout de noir ce qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Son visage aux traits doux était entouré d'une longue chevelure brune qui tombait jusqu'au bas de son dos. D'un geste nonchalant, elle épousseta sa robe et releva les yeux, révélant par de là même un regard azur, le même que celui d'Harry. Elle se figea à la vue de l'enfant. Lentement, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et sembla étouffer un sanglot.  
\- Sirius, promets moi que ce n'est pas un rêve.  
Sa voix était douce et profonde. Harry décida aussitôt qu'il adorait ce timbre.  
Ce dernier se contenta d'un sourire doux et encourageant. Avec grâce, elle avança vers eux et se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant. Avec précaution, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'envole, elle caressa sa joue. Harry restait silencieux, observant cette femme si envoûtante. Était-ce vraiment sa mère ? Qu'allait-elle penser de lui ?  
Toujours sans un mot, elle l'entoura de ses bras, le souleva et le serra dans une étreinte forte. D'une main, elle caressait ses cheveux. Harry se sentit transporté par le parfum de celle qui semblait être sa mère.  
Sirius finit par se relever et les rejoindre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, chacun profitant de cette réunion que les deux adultes n'espéraient même plus. Harry, lui, découvrait l'étreinte de parents, il ne souvenait pas avoir ressenti une telle sérénité. Blotti entre eux deux, il se sentait protégé et rassuré. Il ne connaissait pourtant pas cette femme, mais elle lui apportait bien plus de réconfort que ne l'avait jamais fait Lily Potter. Sa simple présence à ses côtés l'apaisait. Sa magie semblait crépiter de contentement.  
\- Je ne voudrai pas briser de telles retrouvailles, mais j'aimerai quelques explications. Intervint Phineas qui ne semblait pas du tout désolé de se faire remarquer.  
Finalement, Sirius s'éloigna d'eux, sa femme finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, gardant toujours Harry sur les genoux, l'ancien maraudeur s'assit à leurs côtés.  
\- Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ? Demanda-t-elle, ignorant le portrait.  
Sirius raconta alors ce qui s'était déroulé, à peine une heure plus tôt : comment il avait vu arriver Harry, les sorts qui avaient été lancé sur l'enfant et comment les Potter le traitait. Il continua et aborda la magie instinctive dont il avait fait preuve. Le petit montra alors que la conversation le mettait mal à l'aise. Hésitant, il finit par intervenir :  
\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ma magie n'est pas bien, pourtant j'essaye de ne pas l'utiliser, mais elle vient toute seule quand je suis énervé.  
Le silence accueillit ces paroles. Devant l'incompréhension visible qu'affichait Katrina, Sirius explicita :  
\- D'après James, sa magie est très sombre. J'imagine qu'ils lui ont dit que c'était une mauvaise chose.  
Un rire mélodieux ponctua cette phrase. Lorsqu'il découvrit que sa « mère » en était l'auteur, Harry décida qu'il ferait tout pour l'entendre le plus souvent possible. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à une telle réaction. Voyant l'air hésitant de l'enfant qu'elle tenait toujours fermement sur ses genoux, Katrina expliqua :  
\- Je suis moi même une sorcière des ténèbres. Ma magie noire est très puissante, je l'ai entretenue toute ma vie, je l'aime et je m'y complet. Ces Potter doivent être des mages blancs, il n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient essayé de t'éloigner de ta véritable nature. Vu ce que ton père m'a raconté, tu seras certainement un mage noir très puissant plus tard.  
Toute pression disparut alors des épaules du petit qui posa alors de nouveau les yeux sur sa mère.  
\- Tu veux bien être ma maman alors ?  
De ses doigts longs et fins, elle entoura le menton de son fils :  
\- Je suis ta mère. Rien ne changerait cela. Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer à présent. Et ceux qui t'ont enlevé à moi auparavant le paieront très cher. Affirma-t-elle d'une voix douce mais qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le sort qu'elle réservait aux responsables.  
\- Les Potter doivent y être mêlés. Il ne peut en être autrement. Cela nous désigne presque le véritable coupable, ils idolâtres Dumbledore. Remarqua Sirius.  
\- Sans vouloir vous interrompre une nouvelle fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient enlevé un nourrisson. Intervint une fois de plus Phineas.  
Les deux adultes restèrent silencieux, semblant réfléchir à la question.  
\- La guerre contre Voldemort. Je suis un Black, il sait que la source de ma magie est noire. Malgré mon appartenance apparente à la lumière, il n'a pas du vouloir prendre le risque de voir l'héritier Black rejoindre un jour les ténèbres.  
\- Même un fou comme lui n'agirait pas aussi bêtement. Il doit y avoir autre chose. Corrigea Katrina.  
Harry ne comprenait plus trop de quoi il était question. Il profitait de la présence des deux adultes mais la conversation le dépassait.  
\- Vous devriez reprendre cette discussion plus tard. Conseilla Phineas en désignant Harry du regard.  
Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient le temps pour découvrir et réfléchir à tout cela.  
Voyant que le silence avait repris sa place. Harry osa intervenir.  
\- Je m'appelle comment maintenant ?  
Ils hésitèrent ne sachant que trop lui répondre. Après tout, c'était à lui de choisir.  
\- Ton nom de naissance est Alexander Romanovitch. Révéla Katrina.  
L'enfant fronça les sourcils.  
\- Mais je devrais prendre le nom de Sirius normalement non ?  
Katrina se sentit fière de voir à quel point son enfant réfléchissait vite. La plupart n'aurait pas cherché plus loin, mais lui, du haut de ses quatre ans, avait tout de suite trouvé quelque chose d'étrange en ce nom. Respectant sa curiosité, elle répondit :  
\- Oui, dans un mariage banal. Cependant, je suis l’héritière d'une famille bien plus puissante : les Romanovitch. Nous sommes de sang royal, ainsi, mes enfants appartiennent d'abord aux Romanovitch.  
A ces mots, Harry releva la tête.  
\- De sang royal ? Comme les rois et reines ?  
Katrina allait répondre, mais elle fut interrompue par le portrait de Phineas qui décidément ne pouvait s'empêcher de couper la parole aux autres ou de briser les silences quand il le jugeait nécessaire.  
\- Mon petit, du temps où je vivais, les Romanovitch gouvernait tout l'empire russe, aussi bien du côté moldu que sorcier. J'ai appris qu'ils avaient été destitué en 1918 et tous assassinés. Ajouta-il en lançant un regard en coin à la femme de son descendant.  
Une ombre passa dans les yeux de cette dernière.  
\- Il est vrai que mon arrière grand père a été renversé. Mais ma grand mère Anastasia a survécu. Répondit-elle d'une voix plus froide.  
\- Donc tu es une reine ? Demanda l'enfant, les yeux brillants.  
Elle se redressa sans même s'en rendre compte.  
\- Non, je suis l'impératrice légitime de l'Empire russe et tu es mon héritier. Bientôt, je récupérerai mon trône et un jour tu régneras sur cet empire. Je te raconterai plus tard les détails sur la survie d'Anastasia, sur ton grand père ou sur notre trône. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix fière.  
L'enfant, la tête penchée sembla enregistrer ces nouvelles informations. Il était donc un prince ! Quoi de plus excitant pour un enfant ? Il repensa alors à sa question d'origine. Alexander, cela sonnait mieux à ses oreilles qu'Harry.  
\- D'accord, en tout cas, j'aime bien le prénom Alexander.  
\- Tu peux garder Harry si tu veux. Intervint Sirius. Tu y es habitué.  
L'enfant sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Katrina observa avec attention le visage de ce dernier, qui reflétait littéralement ses pensées. Elle remarqua les sourcils froncés par la réflexion, puis la décision indiscutable quand ses traits se relâchèrent, ainsi qu'un petit sourire en coin qui ressemblait énormément à celui de Sirius.  
\- Non, ce sont les Potter qui m’appelaient ainsi. Avec vous, je veux être Alexander. Décida-t-il.  
La joie étreignit le cœur des deux parents. Ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué à leur fils, mais le voir porter ce prénom, choisi par d'autres, n'aurait fait que leur rappeler sans cesse sa disparition. Cependant, il restait une mesure de précaution à prendre.  
\- Tu devras cependant cacher ton véritable nom. Tu diras t'appeler Black, il ne faut pas que mes ennemis connaissent ton existence. Expliqua Katrina.  
\- Alexander Black, j'aime bien.

 

Sirius et Katrina auraient bien profité de leur fils et de leurs retrouvailles, mais le temps pressait. Ils prirent une demi heure pour ne pas penser à tous les problèmes qui les attendaient. Ils discutèrent avec leur fils, de ses goûts, de ses envies. Mais bientôt, il fallut prendre une décision.  
Que faire ? Rester ici, avec le risque que le ministère surveille la maison et les arrête dès qu'ils rentreraient ou sortiraient ? Révéler l'enlèvement tout se suite ? Les doutes les assaillaient.  
\- Quittons l'Angleterre. Décida Sirius. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici pour l'instant. Dumbledore doit être impliqué dans l'enlèvement d'Alexander et s'il est, le ministère doit tremper aussi dedans. A quel niveau telle est la question.  
\- Vous accueillir dans le palais Romanovitch pourrait être dangereux. Je ne préfère pas vous présenter tout de suite. On pourrait vous utiliser comme moyen de pression. Déclara Katrina, songeuse.  
Un sourire joyeux étira alors les lèvres de Sirius.  
\- N'oublie pas que je suis le Lord Black. Il reste le manoir de Saint-Pétersbourg. Je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé. Après tout, c'est là bas que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ajouta-t-il.  
Alexander suivait l'échange en silence. Peu lui importait le lieu de leur vie du moment qu'il restait près d'eux. Il était toujours sur les genoux de sa mère. La timidité l'envahissait toujours. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette émotion désagréable. Mais il ne connaissait pas cette femme, malgré sa douceur et le regard bienveillant qu'elle posait sur lui, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement. Savoir qu'elle était sa mère le remplissait de fierté. Elle dégageait une aura si forte, il n'arrivait pas à détourner bien longtemps ses yeux d'elle. A cet instant, elle semblait réfléchir, son regard se faisait vide tandis qu'elle se plongeait dans ses pensées.  
\- Si vous partez, vous n’emmenez ! La famille Black n'a pas connu de telle alliance depuis des décennies, je veux être témoin de votre grandeur. Exigea le portrait.  
\- Si tu le souhaites, je sais déjà où je te placerai. répondit Sirius.  
Il n'avait rien dit mais ces paroles réchauffaient son cœur. Durant des années, il s'était senti bien seul, désavoué par sa famille, repoussé par son sang. Il avait dû mener plus d'une décennie de double jeu, faisant mine de refuser les ténèbres qui pourtant allaient toujours de paire avec le sang Black. Katrina avait été la seule à connaître son véritable visage, ainsi que son père mais ce dernier était décédé.  
\- Le manoir Black me semble une bonne solution. Ses protections sont encore plus fortes qu'ici. De plus, cela me permettrait de vivre avec vous, si vous le désirez, tout en faisant mine d'habiter au palais Romanovitch. Ils ne sont pas très éloignés et il suffirait de construire un pont magique entre les deux pour que je puisse passer de l'un à l'autre. Déclara Katrina.  
\- Pourquoi on ne voudrait pas que tu vives avec nous ? Demanda Alexander, étonné par les paroles de sa mère.  
\- Ton père et moi ne sommes plus aussi proches qu'auparavant. Ta disparition nous a éloigné, nous revoir ne faisait que nous rappeler ce que nous avions perdu. Révéla-t-elle  
Elle n'osa pas regarder son époux. Katrina était loin d'être une femme fragile, soupirant devant son mari, mais elle aimait Sirius, depuis leur enfance. Longtemps il était resté la seule personne avec son père et sa grand mère à compter pour elle. Leur éloignement lui avait fait mal, mais la douleur de la disparition d'Alexander était trop forte. Elle s'était plongée dans ses projets de reconquête, les menant pratiquement à terme. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle serrait son fils dans ses bras, elle espérait pouvoir retrouver cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Le temps avait-il tout effacé ? Elle allait bientôt avoir sa réponse.  
Sirius allait parler mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il sentit tout de suite l'aura noire qui apparaissait dans la pièce. Alexander irradiait complètement. Les ténèbres l'entouraient, semblant le lécher. Katrina observait le phénomène, tout comme Phinéas et lui.  
\- Je les déteste tous. Je veux qu'ils meurent tout de suite. C'est de leur faute. Ils ont fait du mal à tout le monde.  
L'enfant était en colère. Katrina, qui ne semblait pas du tout craindre les ténèbres qui pourtant la touchaient, caressa le visage de l'enfant. Elle prit le menton d'Alexander dans sa main et le tourna vers elle.  
\- Nous les tuerons mon fils. Ils recevront une punition à la mesure de ce qu'ils nous ont fait.  
Peu à peu, les ténèbres refluèrent, apaisées par la promesse. Alexander, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, s'inquiéta de la réaction de ses parents maintenant qu'ils avaient été témoin du phénomène. Mais son inquiétude fut bien vite calmée.  
\- Ta magie est magnifique. Je n'ai jamais senti des ténèbres si belles, si pures. Tu es puissant Alexander, adulte, tu me dépasseras largement. Un jour, tu seras le sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde et tu régneras sur notre terre. Personne n'osera s'opposer à toi, tous s’inclineront devant ton pouvoir.  
La voix de Katrina transpirait d’excitation. Alexander se permit un petit sourire. Elle l'acceptait et semblait même aimer ce pouvoir. Que demander de plus ?  
\- Pour en revenir à notre habitation, je serai heureux de vivre de nouveau à tes côtés Katrina. N'en doute pas. Déclara Sirius.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent, la flamme entre eux revivait doucement. Elle hocha la tête à ces paroles, heureuse de pouvoir, peut être, retrouver son mari.  
\- On part quand ? Demanda Alexander.  
\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Nous n'avons besoin de rien, le manoir est toujours prêt, il est entretenu par une brigade d'elfes de maison.  
\- Allons y alors.  
Phinéas sous le bras, Sirius se dirigea vers la cheminée, suivi de près par sa femme et son fils. Il activa cette dernière et avança vers les flammes vertes.  
Alexander, debout aux côtés de sa mère, la main dans la sienne, entra dans l'âtre quelques instants après lui. Il ferma les yeux.

 

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fut subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Ils avaient atterri dans un grand salon, richement décoré et haut de plafond. Sirius était en train de tirer les rideaux d'immenses fenêtres qui illuminaient la pièce. Ces dernières donnaient sur une longue et large étendue d'herbe, le parc du manoir.  
Remarquant l'intérêt de l'enfant, Sirius dit :  
\- Bienvenue au manoir Black de Saint-Pétersbourg. Je pense qu'il va te plaire, attend de voir la bibliothèque. Par contre, il va falloir d'habituer au climat. Tu veux voir ta chambre ? Mieux vaut faire directement tout le tour du manoir peut être, tu pourrais te perdre. Et le parc ! Il faut que tu vois le parc. Et l'observatoire !  
\- Sirius, calme toi. Je sais que tu as toujours adoré cet endroit, mais laisse respirer Alexander. Nous avons tout le temps. Le coupa Katrina avec un sourire amusé.  
L'homme suivit le conseil de sa femme. Il prit Alexander dans ses bras.  
\- Alors, une visite ?  
L'enfant hocha la tête avec excitation. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard ils commencèrent à arpenter les longs et lumineux couloirs du manoir. Si l'on pouvait appeler une telle battisse un manoir. Il tenait à vrai dire plus du palais. Sirius avait demandé à un certain « Dongy » un elfe de maison, d'ouvrir tous les rideaux et volets, qui restaient clos lorsque personne n'habitait la demeure. Il avait aussi demandé discrètement un repas d'anniversaire pour le déjeuné, indiquant qu'ils fêteraient les quatre ans d'Alexander Black, l'héritier. Alors que les trois sorciers visitaient ou redécouvraient le palais, les elfes de maison s'organisaient pour pouvoir contenter les désirs de leur maître, qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis des années.  
Alexander découvrit ainsi un deuxième salon, plus petit et chaleureux, une immense salle que son père avait appelé « salle de bal », une salle à manger agrémentée d'une longue table pouvant avec facilité recevoir une trentaine de personne, une deuxième plus petite et tout cela au rez de chaussé. Ce fut lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque que son regard s'illumina totalement, il croyait rêver devant cette pièce aux murs jonchés de livre, très longue, elle semblait faire pratiquement la taille de salle de bal. Un coin était meublé de deux immenses bureaux, afin de permettre aux habitants de travailler au calme. Malgré le livre magique que Sirius lui avait offert, il ne se sentait pas capable d'ouvrir de tels ouvrages, mais un jour il le pourrait et il en tremblait d'excitation.  
Ils finirent, au grand regret d'Alexander par quitter les lieux, continuant leur visite.  
La dernière salle lui plut beaucoup aussi : un jardin d'intérieur, avec une fontaine dont le bruit donnait une ambiance sereine. Il était lumineux, calme et vert. Alexander ne connaissait pas ces plantes, mais il aima l'atmosphère de l'endroit. Son regard fut attiré par quelques fauteuils et une petite table et il s'imagina déjà lire ici les livres qu'il aurait trouvé dans la bibliothèque.  
Et la visite continua avec le premier étage. Vint le moment du choix de la chambre. Il opta sans le savoir pour celle que Sirius avait occupé dans son enfance : pas la plus grande, mais agrémentée d'une large cheminée et de grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc que l'enfant regardait avec envie. Alexander choisirait plus tard la décoration de cette pièce qui lui appartenait à présent.  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux devant la salle de jeu qui contenait de vieux jouets pour enfants sorciers, toutefois en très bon état.  
Vint l'heure du repas et ils descendirent tous les trois vers la plus petite des salles à manger, ce qui laissa, à juste titre, penser à Alexander que l'autre servait quand il y avait des invités.  
Il s'assit à côté de son père, face à sa mère.  
Le repas se déroula calmement, Alexander se régalait de plats succulents qu'il n'avait jamais goûtés. Ses manières firent cependant froncer les sourcils de Katrina. Il ne se tenait pas mal, mais ne suivait pas l'étiquette, sa prise sur ses couverts était trop ferme, la manière dont il prenait son verre trop brusque. Bien entendu, à cet instant cela ne la dérangeait pas. Mais l'étiquette finissait par être tellement ancrée dans les habitudes de ceux qui la suivait que même en famille, la plupart des gens la suivait, sans même s'en rendre compte. Sirius et elle la suivaient par exemple toujours. Si Alexander ne le faisait pas, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Elle dut s'en assurer, d'une voix douce, afin de ne pas vexer son fils.  
\- Alexander, simple question les Potter t'ont-ils appris l'étiquette ?  
Alexander ne savait pas ce qu'était l'étiquette, il le fit savoir.  
\- L'étiquette dicte la manière dont il faut se comporter, au cours d'un repas par exemple, ou comment saluer les adultes, c'est un ensemble de règles. Expliqua Katrina lorsqu'il posa la question.  
Il baissa la tête, honteux de son ignorance. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le rassurant aussitôt.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave Alexander. Nous t'apprendrons. Je m'en chargerai si tu veux. Cela sera plus facile de suivre mes conseils puisqu'en tant qu'héritier, tu dois te comporter de la même manière que moi. Indiqua Sirius.  
\- Il faudra aussi que tu apprennes le protocole de la Cour, je m'en chargerai plus tard. Il y a plus urgent. Combien de langues parles-tu ? Demanda Katrina.  
Alexander rougit de nouveau, se doutant que si on lui posait la question c'était que n'en parler qu'une n'était pas suffisant.  
\- Juste l'anglais.  
Il n'osa qu'alors regarder sa mère, mais contrairement à ses attentes, elle ne semblait pas du tout énervée contre lui. Il se détendit alors complètement.  
\- Je t'apprendrai le russe tout d'abord. Il faut que tu le maîtrises aussi bien que l'anglais. Cela te convient-il ?  
Alexander souriait. Sa mère allait prendre le temps de lui apprendre ! Elle même !  
\- Nous allons devoir aménager un emploi du temps. Indiqua Sirius après qu'Alexander ait hoché la tête pour répondre à Katrina.  
\- Je suis plutôt disponible le matin. Il m'est difficile de me libérer l'après midi. Dit-elle. Deux heures chaque jour devraient suffire.  
\- On pourrait faire de neuf heure à onze heure apprentissage du russe. L'après midi, nous pourrions consacrer deux heures à l'étiquette, comme cela, il n'y en aura pas pour très longtemps. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Ce la vous convient-il à tous les deux ? Proposa Sirius.  
Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

 

Ce détail réglé, le repas continua. Alexander, conscient à présent de la grâce avec laquelle ses parents mangeaient commença à imiter son père. Ils parlèrent du palais, l'enfant fit part de son excitation vis à vis de la bibliothèque ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sirius. Katrina taquina son mari, se moquant de l'utilisation du mot « manoir » pour leur demeure qui tenait plutôt du « palais ». Sirius raconta à son fils comment, enfant, il aimait se cacher dans les dédales de pièces, il indiqua l'existence de passages secrets mais ne les révéla pas à cause de son épouse. Cette dernière lui fit en effet remarquer que si lui avait adoré rendre fou ses parents par ses jeux de cache cache au moment des repas notamment, Alexander ferait certainement de même. Ce dernier se fit alors la promesse de les trouver et de les utiliser.  
Le moment du dessert arriva et Alexander ouvrit grand les yeux à la vue du gâteau qui approchait.  
\- Mais... Je croyais que ce n'était pas mon anniversaire. Bégaya-t-il.  
\- En effet, mais nous l'avons manqué, comme tous les autres. Je voulais donc marquer nos retrouvailles en le fêtant. Indiqua Sirius.  
Alexander se prêta au jeu avec joie.

 

Après le repas, l'enfant montra quelques signes de fatigue, ce qui était largement compréhensible de par le flot d'émotions et la dépense de magie qu'il avait faite. Ses parents l'accompagnèrent dans sa chambre et le couchèrent en lui souhaitant une bonne sieste.  
Avant de s'endormir, celui qui se faisait encore appeler Harry Potter le matin même se fit la réflexion que sa vie prenait un chemin bien différent. Un chemin qui lui convenait bien plus et dont il n'aurait jamais songé la veille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez vous pensé de toutes ces révélations ?  
> Vous avez donc découvert l'identité de la mère d'Alexander, la descendante des Romanov elle même. L'histoire et la légende autour de la survie d'Anastasia m'a toujours intriguée, (surtout depuis le dessin animé en fait) c'est donc tout naturellement que je me suis tournée vers elle.  
> A vendredi prochain !


	3. Une Journée mouvementée

**Chapitre 3 **

Une journée mouvementée

 

Katrina et Sirius étaient assis face à face dans le petit salon. Ils étaient redescendus quelques instants auparavant et réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté. Le calme du palais, le silence autour d'eux les apaisaient. Cette journée était riche en émotion. Ils commençaient à réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter, vis à vis du monde sorcier, du ministère anglais, des partisans de Katrina et surtout l'un en vers l'autre. Ces quatre ans de quasi-séparation flottaient entre eux. La présence d'Alexander les avait fait disparaître momentanément, mais à présent, leur existence les frappait. C'est Katrina qui avait fuit. Elle n'avait pu supporter de rester aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de sa décision, il n'avait rien dit, l'acceptant. Elle devait panser la plaie béante laissée par la disparition d'Alexander, il l'avait compris. Quatre ans après, elle n'aurait pu lui faire face si l'enfant n'était pas réapparu.

La journée, elle arrivait à laisser l'amertume et la tristesse de côté, mais elles revenaient plus fortes encore lorsque la nuit apparaissait et qu'elle tentait de s'endormir. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa quête. Elle avait rassemblé bien plus de partisans que son père, Alexei, n'en avait jamais eu. Elle était proche de réussir. Il ne faisait aucun doute que d'ici quelques mois ou années si elle le désirait, elle pourrait reconquérir le trône de ses ancêtres, mais cela ne soignait pas son cœur de mère meurtrie, cet organe qui aujourd'hui retrouvait tout sa puissance.

Phinéas, qui avait été accroché dans ce salon, curieux, c'était l'un de ses traits de caractère les plus forts, prit la parole.

\- Alors que comptez vous faire à présent ?

Sirius soupira. Son ancêtre était bien plus bavard que dans ses souvenirs. Ils devaient agir. Le ministère et le camp Dumbledore allaient être rapides, il ne fallait pas se laisser distancer. Il était sûr d'une chose, il devait rassembler le clan Black, mais il hésitait encore sur la manière.

\- Le ministère annoncera certainement dès demain que tu as enlevé Harry Potter. Vous devez agir, s'alarma Phineas face au silence des deux sorciers.

C'était un détail après tout. Personne ne pourrait venir les chercher ici à Saint-Pétersbourg. Face à l'impatience du portrait, Katrina décida cependant qu'il était temps d'établir un plan.

\- Nous devrions annoncer l'identité réelle d'Alexander, enfin, dire qu'il est ton fils. Mieux vaut taire que je suis sa mère, cela ne pourrait qu'attirer des complications.

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas me presser. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas de nouvelles, ils seront dans le doute, ne sauront pas si j'ai ou non découvert qu'il est mon fils, déclara Sirius. Nous pourrions attendre un peu, le temps de voir leur stratégie d'attaque. La gazette du sorcier nous le permettra, elle est à leur service et lorsqu'elle commencera sa campagne de propagande, nous pourrons contre-attaquer. Par contre, je pense réunir les Black : Narcissa, Bellatrix, Regulus et mère. Je dois leur avouer la vérité. Ils ont des contacts intéressants qui pourraient nous aider.

Katrina hocha la tête. Elle savait que Sirius avait souffert de l'éloignement de sa famille, que leur mariage secret et surtout toutes les précautions prises avaient déclenché.

\- Tu devrais leur apprendre avant qu'ils ne soient au courant par la presse.

\- Oui. Je leur dois bien cela, répondit Sirius, de la mélancolie plein les yeux.

\- Cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- En effet.

Maintenant que les premières décisions avaient été prises, restait à décider d'un calendrier. Katrina aimait prévoir, tout devait toujours être organisé. Elle se doutait que sans elle, son époux aurait été capable de réunir aussitôt le clan Black. Mieux valait cependant prendre un plus de temps.

\- Alexander a besoin d'affaires. Nous devrions nous en charger au plus vite, avant que son ancien visage et surtout le mien ne fassent la une de la presse anglaise, je ne veux pas risquer d'être reconnu, certains pourraient se douter de son identité, indiqua Sirius.

\- Vous devriez y aller demain après midi. Les gens n'auront pas encore eu le temps de te relier à l'enlèvement, proposa Katrina.

Sirius grimaça, il pensait au contraire que les Potter et Dumbledore savaient parfaitement avec qui Alexander était. Après tout, il l'avait appelé à l'aide... Mais elle n'avait pas tord, la population elle-même ne serait peut être pas directement mise au courant.

 

Et ils continuèrent ainsi. Au bout d'une heure, leur plan d'action avait été mis au point. Le lendemain, ils commenceraient les leçons d'Alexander et achèteraient ce dont il avait besoin l'après midi. Ils laisseraient ensuite le week-end arriver. Sirius contacterait alors les membres de sa famille et les réunirait ici même. Ils décidèrent d'être franc et de tout leur raconter, tout en les soumettant à un fidelitas. Puis dimanche ils contacteraient la gazette du sorcier et Sirius raconterait son histoire. La première page du lundi devrait ainsi être assurée, quelque soit le pouvoir du ministère sur le journal, ce dernier refuserait de perdre un tel scoop.

Une semaine chargée, mais qui leur laissait quelques jours de calme, où ils pouvaient rester tranquillement au palais et où Katrina pouvait s'entretenir avec ses partisans.

Un silence naquit alors. Seuls, ayant décidés du programme des jours suivants, ils devenaient hésitants, ne sachant plus vraiment comment réagir l'un face à l'autre. Quatre ans d'absence ne s'envolaient pas en quelques heures. Pour rattraper ce temps perdu, il leur faudrait du temps.

Katrina choisit encore une fois de fuir face à cette situation. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les sentiments ou les émotions. Elle prétexta devoir rejoindre ses partisans, mettre au courant les plus fidèles des événements. Sirius ne fut pas dupe, mais il ne dit rien. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, notant qu'elle devait mettre en place le pont magique permettant de passer d'un palais à l'autre sans pouvoir être repéré par le réseau de cheminette. Elle allait s'envoler pour le reste de l'après midi quand elle sentit son époux approcher. Elle se figea, étonnée et presque anxieuse, observant ses gestes. Sirius avait toujours trouvé qu'elle se comportait parfois comme un animal effrayé face à lui, mais il connaissait ses réactions, cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il s'approcha et se contenta de lui déposer un baiser sur le front, profitant des quelques centimètres de plus que la nature lui avait offert. Elle frémit, leurs yeux se croisèrent, mais il se contenta d'un sourire.

\- A ce soir Katrina.

Quelques instants plus tard, il quitta la pièce, la laissant ainsi, hésitante. Finalement, elle recomposa le masque d''indifférence qui ne quittait que rarement son visage et s'engouffra dans la cheminée.

 

Sirius profita de l'heure qu'il lui restait avant de réveiller son fils pour écrire les convocations qu'il destinait à sa famille. Il n'avait jamais exigé d'eux qu'ils se plient à son pouvoir de Lord Black de cette manière, mais il se doutait que les inviter n'aurait pas suffis. Oh cela allait les exaspérer de devoir y répondre. Il souriait en imaginant la réaction de sa cousine Bellatrix ou encore mieux celle de sa mère.

Il savait aussi que son frère Régulus ne suivait plus Lord Voldemort. Il s'en était douté en lisant que ce dernier avait été admis à Sainte Mangouste, il y a quelques mois, suite à une poursuite avec des mangemorts. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'arrivée des aurors. Les réunir, Bellatrix et lui n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, surtout si Narcissa décidait de venir accompagnée de son époux Lucius. Peut être valait-il mieux les rencontrer séparément...

Les lettres écrites et envoyées, il remarqua que l'heure de réveiller son fils était venue.

 

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et rouvrit les volets. Des ronchonnements se firent entendre du lit, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Doucement, il s'approcha de l'enfant qui somnolait encore. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il s'assit à ses côtés et l'observa. Son fils était beau, si fragile, il connaissait la force de sa magie, mais le voir ainsi, lutter contre la lumière envahissante lui donnait faisait naître un sentiment protecteur qu'il ne connaissait que mal.

Caressant les cheveux de l'endormi, il chuchota :

\- Alexander, tu as déjà dormi deux heures. Tu ne voudras pas dormir ce soir si tu fais une trop longue sieste. Et puis, il nous reste le parc à visiter.

L'enfant grogna. Par Merlin, si Alexander avait hérité de son caractère au réveil, les matins s'annonçaient difficile.

\- T'ai-je mentionné les écuries ?

Un œil s'ouvrit, révélant le regard bleu, si semblable à celui de sa mère.

\- Elles sont vides à présent, mais je pense y réintroduire des chevaux sous peu. Tu voudrais m'aider à y réfléchir ?

Le deuxième œil suivit le premier.

\- Allez viens petit sorcier ! Conclut Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras.

 

C'est ainsi que Sirius Black transporta un petit Alexander jusqu'au parc. L'enfant, qui avait eu l'audace de se rendormir contre l'épaule de son père, se réveilla tout à fait à la lumière du soleil. Il n'y était pas habitué. Il ne sortait jamais beaucoup de sa chambre habituellement, sa pâleur en témoignait. Il descendit des bras de son père et commença à arpenter les allées des jardins. Puis, ils s'approchèrent du lac, avec cette chaleur, l'eau attirait Alexander, mais il ne savait pas nager, ce qui du haut de ses quatre ans n'était pas si extraordinaire.

\- Tu voudras que je t'apprenne ? Demanda Sirius quand l'enfant lui fit part de son envie.

Il hocha la tête avec joie.

Arrivés aux écuries, Sirius expliqua à son fils que les familles aristocrates comme la sienne faisaient souvent de l'équitation, un loisir lié à la noblesse sorcière comme moldue. Alexander montra là encore une grande envie d'apprendre, mais son père lui fit comprendre qu'il était hors de question de monter à cheval à son âge, malgré son air boudeur.

La fin d'après midi s'évapora rapidement pour le père et le fils. Ils finirent dans la jardin d'intérieur, Sirius lisant à Alexander _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Le petit sorcier venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait tout laissé chez les Potter, dont les deux objets auxquels il tenait le plus, le miroir à Double Sens et le livre de lecture. Son père l'avait rassuré en lui assurant qu'ils trouveraient bien un autre exemplaire du livre dans la bibliothèque et qu'ils avaient tout le temps de trouver un miroir puisqu'il ne comptait pas être séparé de lui. Afin d'étouffer la déception de l'enfant, il avait donc commencé cette lecture, si traditionnelle dans les familles de sorciers.

 

Lorsque Katrina rentra, elle les trouva ainsi. Alexander essayait de lire à haute voix, Sirius le reprenait et l'aidait. Son cœur se gonfla devant ce tableau. Elle s'approcha lentement et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Lorsqu'il la remarqua, son fils lui offrit un grand sourire et s'empressa de lui raconter son après midi, sous le regard tendre de son père.

Le repas se déroula joyeusement, ils annoncèrent à leur fils le programme du lendemain et ses yeux brillèrent à la mention de la sortie dans le quartier magique de Saint-Pétersbourg. Ils lui parlèrent aussi de la venue prochaine des Black ce qui attisa sa curiosité.

\- Ils sont comment ? Ils vont bien m'aimer ou ma magie va pas leur plaire.

Sirius éclata d'un de ces rires qui rappelaient un aboiement de chien.

\- Connaissant Bellatrix, si jamais elle est témoin de ta magie, elle va jubiler. Narcissa ne résistera pas à ta petite bouille, quant à mère, elle exultera certainement de connaître notre appartenance aux Romanov. Regulus est ton oncle, je ne peux pas prédire sa réaction, mais il ne te fera pas de mal.

Alexander enregistrait déjà toutes ces informations. Mais sa curiosité était insatiable.

\- Et ils ont des enfants ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

\- Narcissa et Lucius ont un fils de ton âge je crois, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils l’amèneront tout de suite.

L'enfant soupira. Il ne s'était jamais lié à un autre enfant. Lorsqu'ils venaient à la maison, les enfants des amis Potter se précipitaient toujours vers Henry. Il ne les intéressait pas, ils ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé avoir un ami.

 

La soirée s'acheva sur le coucher du petit. Sirius avait bien pensé lui faire prendre une douche avant, mais il s'était écroulé de fatigue, malgré la sieste. Il nota cette information connue de tous les parents : la douche, avant le repas. Ils n'avaient pas encore les habitudes de parents, mais cela viendrait peu à peu. Katrina lut à l'enfant la suite du conte des Trois frères qui passionnait le petit et il s'endormit rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un verre de vin à la main, les parents discutaient tranquillement dans le salon, d'Alexander principalement. Ils finirent eux aussi par aller se coucher, la journée avait été épuisante pour tout le monde.

\- Dongy, conduis Katrina à sa chambre. Ordonna Sirius à l'elfe qui était apparu dès que son nom avait été prononcé.

Cette dernière soupira intérieurement. Son mari avait fait préparer l'une des très nombreuses chambres d'ami. Bien entendu, dormir ensemble les aurait mis mal à l'aise, mais faire chambre à part lui rappelait le travail à faire s'ils voulaient retrouver leur relation de jadis. En auraient-ils le courage ? La patience ? Étrangement elle n'en doutait pas. Le baiser que Sirius lui déposa au coin des lèvres pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit la conforta dans cette confiance.

 

Le lendemain matin, Katrina put à son grand malheur constater les ressemblances entre Sirius et son fils. Personne ne pouvait douter de leur lien en étant témoin du tableau qu'ils représentaient en ce petit déjeuné. Sirius, loin de sa grâce habituelle, laissait pratiquement tremper ses longs cheveux bruns dans son café et semblait sur le point de piquer du nez à tout instant. Alexander quand à lui avait réfugié sa tête entre ses deux bras croisés sur la table et snobait son bol de chocolat chaud. Dès qu'elle était allée réveiller son fils, elle avait compris que la malédiction Black le frappait. Tout comme son père, il était doté d'un réveil très difficile, ajouté à une mauvaise humeur flagrante.

Elle n'osait parler et frémissait déjà en imaginant la somme de petits déjeuners mornes qui l'attendaient.

 

Après que le petit a pris sa douche, dont elle se chargea, Sirius errant toujours comme une âme en peine à travers le palais « Le temps que le café fasse effet, disait-il toujours. », Alexander fut enfin réveillé et disponible pour sa leçon. Il était 9h30. Une demi heure de retard sur le programme, il fallait qu'elle se rode. Elle commença à lui apprendre quelques mots de sa langue maternelle, comment se présenter, dire son âge...

L'heure et demie passa vite. L'enfant se montrait attentif et concentré. Elle était satisfaite de son comportement, ne se rendant pas compte que garder un enfant de quatre ans aussi concentré durant plus d'une heure relevait de l'exploit. A la fin de la leçon, elle décida de lui faire par de ses projets.

\- D'ici quelques semaines, je te parlerai plus en russe, même en dehors des leçons. Ainsi, tu seras complètement plongé dans la langue et tu progresseras plus vite. Cette langue doit devenir pour toi aussi naturelle que l'anglais.

L'enfant hocha la tête, pressé de réussir cette épreuve.

Après la leçon, il alla « se promener » dans le parc. A l'heure du repas, il arriva en sueur, racontant à ses parents interloqués sa course contre un chat et son cache cache avec les elfes de maison, qu'il s'amusait à appeler alors qu'il se cachait, déconcertant ainsi les créatures qui le voyaient fuir en courant à leur arrivée. Décidément, cet enfant avait besoin d'un compagnon de jeu.

Sirius leur parla de la une de la gazette du sorcier qui comportait une photo du père et du fils ainsi que le témoignage larmoyant de Lily Potter. Elle pleurait son fils disparu, jouant le rôle de mère dévastée par le chagrin. Le nom des Black n'était pas cité, pour l'instant. Ces derniers avaient tous répondu et confirmaient, de mauvais cœur, leur présence. Comme prévu, Narcissa viendrait accompagnée de son époux, contrairement à sa sœur, bien moins proche de son mari.

Alexander n'écoutait pas ces informations, il mangeait vite, en effet, il était pressé de voir son repas se terminer puisqu'il signifiait départ au quartier magique.

 

\- As tu besoin de dormir un peu avant de partir Alexander ? Demanda Sirius.

L'enfant, excité par la nouveauté, déclara que non. Sirius allait bientôt apprendre qu'un enfant part rarement à la sieste de bon gré, même lorsqu'il a passé une bonne partie de la matinée à travailler et l'autre à courir, mais que quelque fois, il faut l'y forcer.

Comme la veille, il quitta sa femme par un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Il attrapa son fils, après que ce dernier a salué sa mère et ils partirent.

 

Ils apparurent aux abords du quartier « magiya ». Contrairement au chemin de Traverse, nul besoin d'activer un passage secret pour y entrer. Caché aux yeux des moldus, le quartier prenait place en plein centre de la ville. Sirius s'était toujours émerveillé de la puissance des sorts que devait nécessiter un tel emplacement. Les Romanov eux même les avaient tissés, des siècles auparavant. Il avait dissimulé son apparence à l'aide d'un large chapeau noir, qu'il trouvait ridicule, mais qui avait le mérite de cacher son visage. Alexander n'avait pas eu besoin de déguisement puisque personne ne connaissait son apparence actuelle.

Le matin même, il était déjà passé à la banque afin de transférer la majorité des comptes Black ici et de retirer de quoi gâter son fils.

\- Très bien Alexander. Nous allons commencer par le couturier, ainsi, pendant qu'il finira de confectionner tes robes nous ferons le reste des courses.

L'enfant, impressionné par les bâtiments du dix-septième siècle hocha simplement la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une boutique qui n'était certainement pas la plus impressionnante de la rue : Les aiguilles d'Olga. Si la boutique ne paraissait, de l'extérieur, pas extraordinaire, elle était réputée comme la meilleure de toute la Russie.

Sa vitrine présentait des robes originales mais toutes d'une classe évidente. Une fois rentrés à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent une organisation millimétrée. D'un côté, des échantillons de tissus divers et de toutes sortes, de l’autre des modèles, des patrons. Dans le coin droit, un espace qui semblait servir à prendre les mesures, juste à côté de la cabine d'essayage. La boutique, vide, ce qui s'expliquait aisément par les prix qu'elle affichait, était ornée de marbre blanc et de statues qui lui donnaient un petit air d'antiquité grecque excentrique.

Une vieille femme approcha alors et commença à parler dans une langue qu'Alexander reconnut comme étant le russe. Son père répondit sans aucune difficulté. La femme se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Quel bel enfant. Je vais te fabriquer de belles robes, tu auras l'air d'un véritable petit prince. Dit elle dans un anglais parfait.

L'enfant dut donc se plier aux prises de mesures, choix de tissus, de fils, de décorations, à la sixième robe il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte.

\- Ce petit s’ennuie. Avez-vous une si grande commande à faire ?

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Il lui faut une dizaine de robe pour le quotidien, quelques robes de soirée, des chaussures, deux tenues d'équitation, un maillot de bain, des pyjamas...

\- Mais cet enfant n'a-t-il aucun vêtement ? S'exclama la couturière.

Sirius sourit mais ce sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Non, tout est à faire. Surtout que l'hiver peut venir vite. J'aimerai éviter de devoir revenir trop rapidement.

Elle sembla réfléchir, lâcha son ruban et se dirigea vers un immense parchemin qu'elle prit en main. Après quelques instants, elle indiqua :

\- Je pourrai venir à domicile demain matin, vous choisiriez les modèles et tissus et je vous livrerai le tout le lendemain au plus tard.

\- Cela serait l'idéal en effet. Surtout que j'ai moi même besoin de renouveler ma garde robe.

\- Très bien, je vais finir celle-ci et je ferai le reste demain. Donnez moi votre adresse et je serai là aux environs de 9h.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il était hors de question, pour l'instant, de donner un nom ou une adresse.

\- Je viendrai vous chercher moi-même, notre demeure est protégée.

Les yeux de la vieille femme s’écarquillèrent, mais pas pour les raisons que Sirius crut. Elle n'était pas choquée ou effrayée, au contraire. Seules les familles de la haute noblesse agissaient ainsi, à ces mots, elle comprit qu'un client prestigieux se dressait devant elle.

\- J'ai déjà procédé ainsi, monseigneur, je suis heureuse de pouvoir bientôt servir une grande famille.

Sirius avait oublié les relations étranges qui liaient les sorciers russes et leur noblesse. La plupart était reconnaissant en vers eux pour les services qu'ils rendaient à la communauté. Ce quartier par exemple était un don fait à la population sorcière. De nombreux lieux étaient ainsi créés, jusqu'à la disparition des Romanov qui avait vu le pouvoir de la noblesse s'effondrer.

\- Très bien. Alexander, sois sage, c'est la dernière robe, le reste sera fait demain. Dit-il à son fils qui commençait à s'agiter.

Ce dernier soupira d'aise lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique.

\- Où veux-tu aller maintenant ?

L'enfant hésitait, tout lui paraissait merveilleux et attirant. Mais une question le taraudait.

\- Je peux avoir une baguette magique ?

Sirius éclata de rire. Tous les petits sorciers attendaient le jour où ils pourraient avoir leur baguette avec impatience.

\- Pas avant ton entrée à l'école Alexander.

L'enfant bouda, comme tous le faisaient à cette annonce. Souhaitant redonner le sourire à son fils, Sirius proposa :

\- Tu veux aller à la librairie ? A l'animalerie ? A la confiserie ?

\- Euh, d'abord l'animalerie, puis la librairie, les bonbons après.

Suivant le programme déterminé par l'enfant, ils se dirigèrent vers la première boutique.

\- Et je peux avoir un animal ?

\- Choisis-toi une chouette si tu veux. Mais rien d'autre. Tu es encore trop jeune pour t'occuper d'un animal.

L'enfant ronchonna pour la forme. Il ne voulait pas de chouette.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique, il oublia bien vite son mécontentement. Au grand dam de son père, il se précipita vers les rats, disposés à l'opposé des volatiles. Il n'allait tout de même faire une comédie pour un rongeur ! Autant appeler Pettigrow... Il n'aimait repenser à cet homme. Il avait dû jouer l'amitié durant sept ans avec cet être faible et faillible. Les Potter le voyaient toujours, lui l'évitait. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, un rat reste un rat.

Alexander observait les animaux d'un œil critique. Il voulait tout voir, se précipiter à l'opposer des chouettes lui avait semblé une bonne idée, mais là, il le regrettait. Il se dirigea alors vers les chats qui ne l'intéressèrent guère plus, les poursuivre était amusant, mais il n'avait pas envie de cet animal. L'enfant commença alors à tourner dans la boutique sous le regard amusé de son père.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas choisir une chouette ? Proposa-t-il de nouveau.

\- Mais c'est nul une chouette, c'est pour le courrier. Ronchonna l'enfant. En plus je sais pas encore écrire, ça me servirait à rien.

\- On sort alors. Indiqua Sirius.

L'enfant fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il imaginait qu'une animalerie contenait des créatures plus intéressantes. Au fond de lui, Sirius bénissait son fils de ne pas avoir commencé une comédie pour un chat. Il ne s'entendait pas avec ces animaux.

_\- Quel boucan !_

Alexander releva la tête à cette voix inconnue, en cherchant la source.

_\- Peut pas dormir tranquille avec ces imbéciles d'humains._

Il tourna le regard vers un serpent qui avait relevé la tête. Il était immense et semblait à l'étroit dans son vivarium.

\- Papa ! Un serpent qui parle ! S'exclama Alexander

_\- Tu t'appelles comment ?_ Demanda-t-il à l'animal qui avait obtenu toute son attention par cet exploit.

Sirius frémit. Rêvait-il ou bien son fils venait-il de parler Fourchelangue ?

_\- Un humain parleur ? Tu me comprends ?_ S'étonna le serpent.

Le vendeur les observait à présent, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Alexander. Tu le comprends ?

L'enfant releva la tête, étonné.

\- Bah oui. Pas toi ?

_\- Petit humain, achète moi, je n'ai jamais rencontré un humain parleur._

\- Il veut qu'on l'achète papa.

Sirius se remit alors du choc. Hors de question et il le fit aussitôt savoir à son fils.

\- Alexander, nous n'allons pas acheter un boa, ne rêve pas. Tu es trop jeune pour avoir un animal. Je t'offrirai un serpent, moins encombrant, quand tu seras plus grand. Viens, on sort.

Sur ces mots, il poussa son fils vers la sortie.

Après cela, Alexander fut infernal. Il bouda une bonne demie heure, puis changea de tactique. Il refusa d'avancer seul et se traîna pratiquement par terre, le tout en hurlant et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Sirius Black, Lord Black, chef d'une des familles anglaises les plus puissantes, époux de l'héritière du trône de Russie, faisait face au premier caprice de son fils. Il devait absolument acheter des fournitures de bureau et s'interdit de rentrer avant, se condamnant ainsi à laisser passer la crise, en publique.

Son fils, qu'il avait fini par prendre dans ses bras, se calma peu à peu.

\- Mais papa le serpent ! Tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

\- Non Alexander !

Sa voix était sèche et brusque, sentant qu'il était à bout, l'enfant n'insista plus. Bercé par le rythme de marche de son père, il commença à somnoler. Il eut le temps de se faire la réflexion que son comportement était étrange. Il n'avait jamais fait de caprice auparavant, mais cet après midi, il était si fatigué que devant le refus de son père, il avait craqué.

Sentant le petit s'endormir, Sirius comprit. L'énervement et l'incapacité à rester totalement calme comme à son habitude chez la couturière, le petit jeu à l'animalerie, l'entêtement, le caprice puis la crise de larme, tout cela ne découlait que d'une chose.

\- Toi, tu ne louperas plus jamais une sieste.

 

Ils rentrèrent peu après. Il était trop tard pour mettre Alexander au lit, Sirius s'installa donc au salon, son fils somnolant dans les bras. Il prit un livre et profita du calme renouvelé.

L'enfant finit par émerger en début de soirée et son père en profita pour le doucher, ne souhaitant pas refaire l'erreur de la veille. Il ne connaissait peut être pas toutes les astuces des parents, mais il apprenait vite.

Alexander eut l'autorisation de se distraire comme il le souhaitait après sa douche, avec consigne de ne pas se salir. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Errant à travers les étagères pleines, l'enfant savait ce qu'il cherchait. Il furetait afin de trouver un livre qu'il serait capable de lire seul, en cachette de préférence, sur son nouveau sujet préféré : les serpents. Il finit par demander à un portrait représentant un bibliothécaire disposé près de l'entrée. Ce dernier lui indiqua le rayon et l'enfant trouva avec joie un livre.

Il feuilleta les pages. Ne prenant pas le temps d'essayer véritablement de lire, il s'arrêta cependant devant un mot qu'il reconnut : Fourchelangue. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, il se concentra pour déchiffrer les mots qui se présentaient à lui.

 

_Les fourchelangues sont des sorciers capables de communiquer avec les serpents. Quand pour tous les autres les sifflements d'un serpent sont incompréhensibles, eux entendent des mots, prononcés dans leur langue. Certains chercheurs ont émis l'hypothèse que cette communication se ferait à base d'images ce qui expliquerait qu'un sorcier anglais peut parfaitement parler avec un serpent japonais. D'autres rappellent que seuls les sorciers ont cette capacité, la magie doit donc jouer un rôle..._

  
Alexander s'arrêta. Il ne comprenait pas tous les mots et cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il tourna les pages, observant les petites images animées des reptiles. Il s'arrêta particulièrement devant l'un d'eux, situé dans les dernières pages. Subjugué par ce serpent impressionnant et si différent des autres, il lut avec difficulté.

_Le Basilic est souvent considéré comme le roi des serpents._

L'enfant sourit. Il était un prince non ? S'il devait avoir un serpent, quoi de mieux qu'un basilic, roi des serpents ?

 

 

_A suivre_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. La Famille Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée du retard, je n'ai pas pu publier Vendredi.  
> Bonne lecture !

_ Chapitre 4 :  _

La Famille Black

 

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula plus calmement. Alexander passait une partie de la matinée avec sa mère, il jouait ensuite une petite heure, sa principale occupation consistait à faire tourner en bourrique les elfes de maison. Après le repas, il faisait la sieste, étrangement Sirius insistait toujours très fortement, même lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il apprenait ensuite les règles de l'étiquette avec son père puis lisait calmement. Sirius avait retrouvé un autre exemplaire du livre magique aidant à la lecture et Alexander s'était plongé dedans, désirant maîtriser rapidement cette compétence afin de pouvoir lire son livre sur les serpents et bien d'autres.

Katrina avait été enchanté de sa capacité à parler aux serpents. Elle l'avait félicité, une lueur de fierté dans le regard. Jamais les Potter n'étaient fiers de lui, Sirius et Katrina, eux, ne cessaient de lui montrer cette émotion. Cela se manifestait de diverses manières : un compliment quand il prononçait bien un mot en russe, un baiser sur le front quand il lisait à voix haute ou une caresse sur le dos, une épaule serrée tendrement. Alexander était heureux comme jamais.

La couturière était venue comme promis, elle avait été plus qu'heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle servait les Black, malgré les récentes rumeurs autour de l'enlèvement d'Harry Potter. L'enfant avait dû subir encore quelques longues minutes d'essayage et de mesure, mais il s'était montré plus docile que la veille. A présent, ses deux armoires étaient remplies.

Songeur, il observait beaucoup ses parents qui agissaient étrangement entre eux. Il avait découvert qu'ils ne dormaient pas dans la même chambre. Anéanti, il leur avait demandé pourquoi ils n'étaient pas amoureux le lendemain. A son grand étonnement, ils l'avaient tout deux contredit et depuis il surprenait des regards étranges entre eux.

Aujourd'hui, Alexander était excité. Il allait rencontrer toute sa famille pour seize heure. Bien entendu, la nervosité apparaissait peu à peu, mais la curiosité dominait toujours.

Vêtu de l'une de ses robes préférées, il attendait sagement sur un fauteuil du salon privé que son père l'appelle. Il se remémorait toutes les règles de l'étiquette que son père lui avait appris et patientait ainsi. Il voulait, il devait faire bonne impression.

 

A seize heure très exactement, quatre personnes se présentèrent à l'entrée du palais Black. Accueillis par Dongy, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius, tourna la porte de ce dernier.

Il repéra d'abord Bellatrix, sa cousine, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de s'asseoir, elle désirait certainement montrer ainsi qu'il était hors de question qu'elle discute et qu'elle n'était présente que par obligation. Narcissa et Lucius, aux manières plus aristocrates, s'étaient installés sur le canapé, l'expression hautaine de leur visage se contentait de montrer la répugnance que leur présence ici créait en eux. Walburga Black, sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de sept ans, se tenait droite et raide sur un fauteuil. Il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en proposant à Regulus de venir plus tard, les confronter n'aurait fait qu'augmenter la tension.

\- Désirez-vous un rafraîchissement ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Non, cousin nous ne voulons pas de rafraîchissement, dépêche-toi de nous annoncer que tu as enlevé Harry Potter et libère-nous. Répondit Bellatrix pleine de venin.

La jeune femme tremblait de colère. Bellatrix était belle, sa longue chevelure corbeau et bouclée, sa peau pâle, ses yeux ténébreux auraient pu en faire craquer plus d'un, mais elle savait surtout se montrer effrayante.

Sirius se doutait qu'ils devaient être au courant de ce fait. Légèrement énervé par l'attitude de sa cousine, il décida de la faire mijoter comme une bonne potion plus longtemps.

\- Je vous ai appelé pour vous présenter mon héritier.

Quoi ? Il ne mentait pas. Bon peut-être qu'il aurait d'abord dû expliquer qui était Harry Potter mais il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu non ? Il s'amusa de l'expression de pure horreur qui naquit sur le visage des membres de sa famille. Qu'ils étaient prévisibles !

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Transformer un sang-mêlé en héritier Black, alors que Draco aurait parfaitement pu recevoir ce titre ! S'exclama sa mère.

Encore ces histoires de sang, cela le fatiguait à la longue. Il comprenait leur crainte. Un chef de famille sans héritier pouvait utiliser, légalement, un sort d'adoption puissant qui liait un enfant à sa famille et le désignait comme son fils légitime. Sauf que l'enfant ne changeait pas d'apparence, ni de sang. Ce qui était un drame pour des sorcières comme Bellatrix ou Walburga. Il observa du coin de l’œil sa mère. L'âge commençait à la marquer, mais ses traits ne perdaient pas leur noblesse. Il avait toujours ressemblé plus à son père qu'à elle, il s'entendait mieux avec ce dernier. Elle vivait en suivant les règles strictes de la noblesse, ce qui avait toujours créé une certaine distance entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais été connu pour sa beauté, mais elle dégageait une aura presque royale, elle impressionnait par sa posture, sa voix sèche et son regard qui pouvait être aussi efficace qu'un _stupefix_.

\- A moins que tu ne l'aies retrouvé ?

La voix douce de Narcissa Malfoy emplie la pièce. Elle était plus calme que les deux autres femmes, mais la méfiance était visible sur son visage. Elle était la seule membre de sa famille avec qui il avait gardé de très rares contacts. A l'époque de la disparition d'Alexander, complètement désespéré, il l'avait contacté. Elle était l'une des rares au courant de l'existence de ce fils et au vue de l'attitude des trois autres, elle ne leur en avait jamais parlé. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit et à ce sourire elle comprit.

\- Cissa, de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Bellatrix à sa sœur.

Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient sœurs, pourtant elles ne se ressemblaient pas. Leur seul point commun était leur beauté. Si tout en Bellatrix évoquait la nuit, de sa chevelure sombre, à son attitude souvent effrayante, Narcissa rappelait ces matins d'hiver. Aussi pâle que sa sœur, son doux visage était encadré d'une longue chevelure blonde, lisse et gracieuse. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de ses ciels d'hiver, d'un gris lumineux.

Comme Sirius ne répondait pas mais ne s'opposait pas à ce qu'elle parle, elle s'expliqua :

\- Sirius a un fils. Il doit avoir l'âge de Draco.

Cette révélation stupéfia les trois autres. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un enfant. Lucius se redressa. Cette rencontre s'annonçait plus intéressante que prévue. Walburga frémit. Un petit fils, elle était grand mère. La lignée était assurée.

\- Je vais vous le présenter. Déclara-t-il en profitant du silence qui avait suivi cette révélation.

A ces mots, il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le petit salon et appela son fils qui apparut aussitôt à ses côtés.

\- Je vous présente Alexander.

 

Katrina et lui avaient décidé de tout raconter aux membres de la famille Black, en tout cas à ceux qui étaient liés aux ténèbres. L'ennemi était les mages blancs, non Voldemort. Ils savaient que Lucius et Bellatrix rapporteraient certainement leur discussion, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Après tout, cela pouvait même devenir un atout. D'ici quelques années Katrina aurait besoin d'asseoir son pouvoir et les liens crées entre deux mangemorts et son camp pouvaient lui amener une alliance intéressante. Ils n'avaient pas oublié leur projet de vengeance et quoi de mieux que de soutenir l'ennemi de Dumbledore ?

 

Un peu impressionné, Alexander entra et observa les adultes.

L'enfant allait parler, saluer comme son père lui avait appris quand la dame debout explosa.

\- Tu ne lui as même pas donné un prénom Black. Par Salazar ! Jusqu'où va tomber la famille Black avec toi à sa tête! Entre toi qui nous produit un héritier avec je-ne-sais-quelle-sang-de-bourbe et Regulus qui trahit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la disgrâce est totale ! Tu ne pouvais pas laisser l'héritage à Draco, non ! Il fallait là que tu respectes la tradition et que tu nous sortes un héritier ! Quelle hontes vas-tu encore apporter à …

Dans sa colère, Bellatrix leur avait tourné le dos. Elle hurlait dans le salon et Walburga ne semblait pas loin de faire de même. Seuls Narcissa et Lucius observaient l'enfant. Ils furent donc les premiers à sentir que la jeune femme faisait erreur. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de la prévenir. Soudain, un vent de magie s'engouffra dans la pièce. Bellatrix se tut, tous se tournèrent vers la source du phénomène.

Alexander s'était éloigné de son père, sa magie, une fois encore, intervenait, s'offusquant de l'agressivité portée contre lui et surtout de l'affront fait à son père. Une aura de profondes ténèbres entourait l'enfant. Il fixait sa tante et son regard n'était que colère.

\- Ne parlez pas à mon père sur ce ton !

Sa voix était bien trop grave pour un enfant de quatre ans. Il s’apprêtait à attaquer, sans s'en rendre compte, comme il l'avait fait contre les Potter quand Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche.

\- Il est magnifique. Cette magie, par Salazar...

Subjuguée, ses traits s'étaient détendus, ses yeux brillaient devant le phénomène et toute agressivité l'avait désertée. Bellatrix aimait la magie noire, elle l'adorait, la respectait. Voldemort n'avait eu qu'à lui faire une petite démonstration de sa puissance pour qu'elle jure de le servir et là, devant elle, se présentait un jeune sorcier, son neveu, qui libérait une grande quantité de magie noire, dans sa forme la plus pure.

La magie d'Alexander s'apaisa aussitôt devant ce changement de comportement, au grand soulagement de Sirius.

Le silence empli la pièce. Les regards des quatre adultes passaient de l'enfant au père, s'attardant bien plus longtemps sur le plus jeune.

\- Qui est sa mère ? Demanda Narcissa.

\- Mon épouse.

Walburga soupira devant l'attitude de son fils. Il n'avait pas changé. Sirius aimait être le centre de l'attention et profiter de cette position pour faire enrager les autres.

\- Avec qui t'es-tu marié ? Interrogea-t-elle plus durement. Sans mon accord !

\- Père s'est occupé du mariage.

Une fois encore, tous furent stupéfaits. Jamais Orion n'avait parlé de cela. Walburga se souvint alors. A la fugue de Sirius, elle avait voulu le déshériter et Orion s'y était opposé. Elle avait pris cela pour de la faiblesse et n'avait pu que le brûler de la tapisserie. Le nom de l'héritier avait été banni des conversations, jusqu'à ce jour. Sur son lit de mort, celui qui avait partagé sa vie lui avait parlé en souriant, apaisé :

\- Ma chère, tu comprendras un jour et tu seras heureuse que Sirius soit le chef de famille.

Cette phrase lui revenait en mémoire alors qu'elle observait l'enfant, son petit fils. Il ressemblait terriblement à son père, mis à par les yeux qu'il devait tenir de sa mère. Mais cette magie, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi sombre, d'aussi puissante, surtout à cet âge.

\- Sirius... commença Narcissa.  
Ce dernier tourna la tête à un bruit léger.

\- Elle arrive, elle se présentera elle même.

Ils n'attendirent que quelques instants. Ils virent apparaître une femme du salon. Sa beauté, sa pâleur, sa longue chevelure corbeau, son regard azur et son visage doux les subjuguèrent. Remarquant aussitôt les résidus de magie noire qui tournoyaient dans l'air, elle posa sa main blanche sur la tête d'Alexander et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle se tourna alors vers eux et parla :

\- Je suis Katrina Romanov, héritière du trône de toutes les russies et épouse de Sirius Black.

Elle leur avait grâce du reste des titres. Sous le chocs de l'annonce, Bellatrix finit par s’asseoir.

 

 

Ils s'assirent tous les trois, les explications risquaient d'être longues. D'un regard, Katrina avait fait sentir à Sirius qu'il devait cesser son petit jeu. L'heure était aux révélations, non aux blagues.

\- J'ai rencontré Katrina ici même, alors que je n'avais que neuf ans, lors d'une réception. Elle était venue avec son père Alexeï et sa mère Isabella, fille du chef de la famille Kovianko. Elle devait s'ennuyer car elle avait quitté la réception et dansait seule près du lac. Intrigué, je suis allé la voir. Je me souviens de son regard à mon approche, elle m'a observé longtemps, avant de décréter que j'étais digne de son attention. Nous avons discuté, assis sur les berges. Ce rituel se répéta durant les deux jours suivants, c'était l'une de tes réceptions d'une semaine où toute l'aristocratie mondiale se retrouvait. Le troisième jour, Katrina m'a alors tout simplement demandé en mariage, à neuf ans.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la voix de la petite fille, de son regard décidé.

\- Quand on sera grand, marions nous ensembles. Tu es puissant, je sens ta magie. Notre enfant serait magnifique.

\- J'ai demandé l'autorisation à père le lendemain. Bien entendu, au début, il a ri. Katrina faisait de même avec son père. Pour nous faire plaisir, ils ont accepté de se rencontrer. Lorsqu'ils ont réalisé qui ils avaient en face d'eux, la discussion s'est faite bien plus sérieuse. A nos dix ans, le contrat de mariage avait déjà été écrit, nous étions fiancés. Cependant, Alexeï craignait que l'on ne m'utilise pour blesser Katrina. Père et lui m'ont donc demandé de cacher mes liens avec les ténèbres, de repousser mes réflexes Black et d'adopter un comportement rebelle. Les ennemis des Romanov cherchaient déjà l'identité du futur époux de Katrina et en agissant ainsi, je m'éloignerais de leurs soupçons. J'ai continué ainsi pratiquement toute ma vie, jusqu'à la naissance d'Alexander en fait.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu qu'il soit plus grand pour tout nous révéler ? Demanda Bellatrix, étrangement calme pour quiconque la connaissait.

Son regard ne cessait de se tourner vers le nouvel héritier Black.

\- Notre fils a été enlevé dès sa naissance. Vous prévenir aurait été trop dangereux pour lui. Expliqua-t-il.

Walburga bondit, avec toutes ces émotions, elle en avait oublié ce détail.

\- Enlevé ? Qui donc a bien pu oser ? S'insurgea Walburga.

Enlever l'héritier Black, qui donc pouvait prendre ce genre de décision ? L'héritier d'une famille, surtout si puissante que la leur, obtenait dès sa naissance des droits, une place dans la société. Ils étaient choyés par leur famille, élevés dès leur plus bas âge pour être capable de supporter les responsabilités qui leur incomberait plus tard.

\- Alexander vivait sous l'identité d'Harry Potter. J'étais son parrain au lieu d'être son père. Les Potter, ou plutôt Dumbledore, avaient placé de puissants sortilèges de dissimulation sur lui. J'imagine que me prendre pour parrain augmentait la force des enchantements. Je ne me suis jamais douté de rien, même lorsqu'Harry Potter, fils d'une famille de mages blancs célèbres a commencé à présenter des affinités avec les ténèbres. Il y a pratiquement une semaine, Harry est apparu, paniqué dans mon appartement. Il venait d'utiliser la magie noire contre sa famille et son père l'avait attaqué. Je l'ai aussitôt conduit à Square Grimmaurd, il était hors de question que je le laisse y retourner ainsi. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je m'étais absenté pour envoyer quelques hiboux, il avait disparu du salon. Je l'ai retrouvé dans le salon de Phinéas, en grande conversation avec lui d'ailleurs. J'ai alors compris et j'ai lancé le _Sanguine Revelare_ , Alexander est apparu.

Il n'avait nul besoin de préciser qu'ils jouaient à cache cache, mieux valait oublier ce détail.

Un silence étonné et songeur accueillit ces révélations, tous étaient choqués et secoués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Walburga tremblait, submergée par l'émotion. Ainsi, son fils aîné, celui là même qui avait attiré tant de problèmes à sa famille, n'avait fait que poursuivre la volonté de son père toutes ces années. Et elle l'avait repoussé, durement, violemment. Lui pardonnerait-il un jour ?

Bellatrix était dans un état semblable. Elle se souvenait de son enfance aux côtés de Sirius. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il était son cousin préféré, son partenaire de jeu, son meilleur ami et il avait changé brusquement. Elle n'avait accepté sa nouvelle manière d'être. Blessée, elle s'était mise à le haïr.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il fait enlevé ton fils ? Demanda Narcissa.

Le couple se lança à un regard songeur. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de réponse satisfaisante à cette question et ils n'aimaient pas cela.

\- Nous n'avons rien de concret.

\- Tu es accusé de l'enlèvement d'Harry Potter. Que vas-tu faire ? Interrogea Lucius Malfoy, resté bien silencieux jusqu'alors.

Sirius leur expliqua alors ses plans, comment il comptait contacter la gazette du sorcier, ce qu'il leur dirait. Sous les conseils de Lucius, il décida de contacter aussi la presse russe, afin de s'assurer le soutien de l'état qui l'hébergeait.

Alors que les adultes parlaient entre eux de choses qu'Alexander n'arrivait pas à comprendre, le temps commençait à se faire long. Normalement, à cette heure, il aurait dû prendre son goûté puis aller lire à la bibliothèque. Il commençait à balancer lentement ses pieds qui pendaient du fauteuil, la tête basse. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes était agréable, mais souvent, il se sentait seul. Il aurait aimé un compagnon, un ami de son âge avec lequel il aurait pu partager ses découvertes, ses jeux. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas d'un imbécile comme Henry, mais il devait bien exister d'autres enfants comme lui non ?

\- Alexander ?

La voix douce de sa mère le ramena à la réalité. Rougissant, il releva la tête et fit face au visage amusé de Katrina.

\- Madame Malfoy t'a posé une question.

\- Excusez moi Madame, je n'ai pas écouté. Avoua-t-il, penaud.

Le sourire de Narcissa lui montra qu'elle ne s'en offusquait pas.

\- Je disais que tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer un peu seul en compagnie d'adultes. Souhaites-tu que j'aille chercher mon fils ? Il doit s'ennuyer autant que toi au manoir.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent.

 

C'est ainsi que Narcissa revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un petit garçon blond à la peau pâle. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Alexander et affichait une mine curieuse.

\- Draco, je te présente Sirius Black, ton oncle, ainsi que son épouse Katrina.

Il les salua comme son père lui avait appris. Alexander s'était levé, sous le regard amusé des adultes.

\- Et voici Alexander Black, ton cousin. Il s'ennuyait autant que toi c'est pour cela que j'ai proposé de te faire venir.

Draco posa son regard gris sur les yeux azurs. Il hocha la tête, espérant avoir enfin trouvé un compagnon de jeu à sa mesure. Il côtoyait bien d'autres enfants, mais Pansy ne faisait que le coller bêtement et Crabe et Goyle étaient bêtes.

\- Vous devriez aller faire connaissance les garçons. Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas faire le tour du manoir à Draco ? Proposa Sirius.

Laissant les adultes à leurs discussions, les enfants quittèrent la pièce.

 

Ils se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée et Alexander angoissait légèrement. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de jouer avec d'autres enfants. Et si Draco ne le trouvait pas amusant ? Ce dernier observait les alentours ainsi que son compagnon. Il était un peu plus petit que lui ce qui l'emplit de fierté. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'air très bavard.

\- Tu fais quoi pour t'amuser ? Demanda-t-il dans sa grande bonté.

Il s'en moquait un peu, mais il ne comptait pas passer l'après midi debout dans le hall, même si celui-ci était haut et impressionnant.

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque, j'essaye d'apprendre à lire pour un projet.

Cela attira l'attention de Draco. Un projet secret ? Il voulait savoir.

\- Quel projet ?

Sa voix restait hautaine et mesurée, mais sa curiosité était piquée, Alexander s'en rendit compte et sourit.

\- Tu veux que je te montre ?

N'attendant pas la réponse de son compagnon, il se précipita dans l'escalier qui menait vers sa chambre. Draco le suivit, pressé de savoir. Il pénétra dans la chambre mais ne prêta pas attention à la décoration sobre, bien loin des chambres de Pansy ou Crabe et Goyle qui étaient encombrées de posters et de jouets. Alexander prit un livre caché sous son matelas et l'ouvrit.

\- Tu vois, lui c'est le roi des serpents. Le basilic et j'ai décidé que j'en aurai un. Même si papa veut pas encore que j'ai de serpent. Ronchonna-t-il. J'ai vu qu'il fallait faire des sorts bizarre pour le faire naître donc j'essaye d'apprendre à lire pour les comprendre et comme cela, je pourrai les faire et avoir mon serpent.

Alexander était manifestement excité par son projet. Draco s'approcha et examina l'illustration. Bon, il devait avouer que ce serpent là était vraiment majestueux.

\- Pourquoi tu veux un serpent ?

Les autres enfants n'en voulaient jamais, lui même les aimait bien mais ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en avoir un.

\- Parce qu'ils parlent ! Un animal à qui parler, on ne doit plus jamais se sentir seul. Ajouta-t-il, une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix.

\- T'es bête, les serpents ne parlent pas. Rétorqua le blond.

Faisait-il face à un imbécile qui croyait aux animaux qui parlent, aux licornes qui créent des arc-en-ciel ou aux contes de Beedle le Barde ?

Alexander soupira. Il n'aimait pas le regard moqueur du garçon.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est que je suis fourchelangue, d'après papa.

Draco resta stupéfait. Il savait ce qu'était un fourchelangue. Il connaissait la rareté de ce don. Ce compagnon commençait à piquer son intérêt. Et ce projet l'intéressait, les autres enfants ne lui avaient jamais présenté un tel plan. Pour réussir, ils devraient faire de la magie. De la magie ! Il voulait en faire partie.

\- J'aimerai bien t'aider. Fabriquer un basilique doit pas être bien difficile, indiqua-t-il masquant son excitation.

\- Oui, mais il ne faut pas le dire, mes parents ne veulent pas que j'aie d'animal.

Les yeux du blond brillèrent.

\- Donc c'est un projet secret. Qu'entre nous deux.

Il n'avait jamais fait de plan secret avec Pansy ou les deux autres. Ça c'était une aventure, une mission qu'ils devraient mener à bien. Alexander ressentait la même émotion, pour la première fois, il partageait quelque chose avec un autre enfant.

Solennellement, les deux enfants se serrèrent la main, scellant par de la même leur alliance afin de mener au bout cette mission secrète.

Cette alliance devait faire trembler bien des sorciers, à commencer par leurs parents.

 

C'est ainsi que deux heures plus tard, les parents qui recherchaient leurs enfants pour débuter le repas les trouvèrent sagement assis dans le jardin d'intérieur, le livre de lecture Black posé sur les genoux d'Alexander, Draco penché au dessus de son épaule. Un instant, les Malfoy s'étonnèrent, Katrina et Sirius, plus habitués à l'attitude sérieuse de leur fils sourirent.

Draco ronchonnait, vexé de l'avance qu'avait pris son nouvel ami dans cette compétence si nécessaire à leur plan.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à les trouver étudier. Ils ont une bonne influence l'un sur l'autre. Déclara Narcissa avec un sourire.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, fiers de la volonté d'apprendre de leurs enfants.

S'ils avaient connu la finalité du projet, ils auraient certainement eu un avis différent...

 

Accompagnés de leurs parents, les enfants rejoignirent la salle à manger où étaient déjà installées Bellatrix et Walburga. Les discussions entre les membres de la famille Black s'étaient éternisées, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer après tant d'années de séparation et finalement tous avaient accepté l'invitation à dîner que Sirius leur avait proposé. Bien sûr, la plupart des sujets délicats avaient été évité. Personne n'avait mentionné Regulus ou Voldemort par exemple.

Alexander observa sa tante et sa grand mère. Il n'avait qu'à peine eu le temps de leur parler. Pourtant, il désirait ardemment les connaître.

\- Sirius, installe donc ce petit près de moi. J'ai loupé les quatre premières années de sa vie, sa naissance, il est temps que je le rencontre. Demanda la vieille femme.

Elle ne correspondait pas l'image de la bonne grand mère, prête à faire des confitures ou des gâteaux à ses petits enfants, loin de là. Walburga gardait cette noblesse qui avait été la sienne toute sa vie. Elle était fière, impressionnante d'une certaine manière. Alexander s'approcha timidement d'elle et Draco se plaça face à lui, aux côtés de sa mère.

\- Qu'avez vous fait pendant que nous discutions ? Interrogea Walburga.

Draco, encore tout excité par leur projet, répondit :

\- On commence un projet secret avec Alexander.

Ce dernier grimaça, doutant soudainement de la fiabilité de son partenaire. Comprenait-il le sens du mot secret ? Au regard noir qu'il lui lança, Draco comprit son erreur et s'empressa de poser ses mains devant sa bouche, mortifié de sa bourde. Tous rirent de sa maladresse. Il ne se vexa pourtant pas, malgré sa grande fierté. Nulle agressivité ou moquerie ne transpirait de ces rires.

\- Draco, il ne faut pas en parler, sinon ce n'est plus un secret. S'empressa d'ordonner Alexander, craignant que l'autre enfant ne donne plus d'information.

\- Par Salazar, ce petit te ressemble tellement Sirius ! Combien de mauvais coups as-tu préparé de cette manière ? Ricana Walburga, amusée de voir le destin affubler Sirius d'un enfant aussi malin qu'il l'avait été.

L'homme marmonna, peu enclin à partager devant son fils le souvenir de ses bêtises.

\- Je pensais, j'ai loupé tous tes anniversaires. Je dois me rattraper. Que désirerais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

\- Le boa du magasin de l'autre jour. Il est drôle. Répondit aussitôt l'enfant.

\- Alexander, j'ai déjà dit non, ce n'est pas la peine de demander à ta grand-mère. Intervint Sirius.

Le petit sorcier baissa la tête, déçu.

\- Que ferais-tu d'un si gros serpent ? Demanda la grand-mère un sourire au visage.

\- Je m’ennuie quelques fois. Cela me ferait un ami pour discuter. Rétorqua Alexander.

Le silence s'abattit sur la table. Remarquant l'étonnement de leurs invités, Katrina sentit qu'il fallait s'expliquer.

\- Alexander est fourchelangue.

\- Mais il n'y a jamais eu de fouchelangue chez les Black ! s'exclama Walburga.

\- Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père était un fourchelangue reconnu, Alexander doit tenir son don de lui. Vous le connaissez certainement de nom : il se nommait Raspoutine.

\- Mais...

Katrina sourit, comprenant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans raconter toute son histoire.

\- Mon arrière-grand père, Nicolas II était marié à une moldue. Malheureusement, les enfants qui naquirent de cette union furent dotés d'une magie très faible. Il finit donc par s'unir à Elena, fille de Raspoutine, le mage noir le plus puissant de l'époque. De cette union naquis ma grand-mère Anastasia. Il espérait que ses pouvoirs permettraient au Romanov de rester indétrônables. Il sentait l'agitation naître, mais ces mages blancs les ont renversé avant qu'Anastasia ne puisse maîtriser pleinement sa puissance. Raspoutine avait disparu depuis des années, la plupart croyait même que la dernière tentative d’assassinat fomentée contre lui avait fonctionné. En effet, Elena était morte en couche et il n'avait pas supporté la douleur causée par la perte de sa fille. Il ne restait donc plus d'autre grand mage noir que Nicolas II et malgré sa force, il ne pouvait faire face seul. Comme vous le savez certainement, toute la famille fut exécutée, ou du moins ce fut ce que tous crurent. Raspoutine avait appris les projets des mages blancs. Il réussit à atteindre la maison qui servait de prison à la famille royale. Il ne pouvait tous les faire sortir, il choisit donc Anastasia, sa petite fille. Nicolas II avait fermement refusé de le suivre, préférant rester avec les siens.

Raspoutine et Anastasia fuirent en Italie. Elle y épousa un noble, dont la famille plongeait dans la magie noire depuis des siècles, Rodrigue Pizzilo. Mon père Alexeï arriva peu après. Il se maria avec une noble polonaise, Isabella Kovianko. Je n'ai connu ni ma mère, ni mon grand père paternel. Mon père est décédé il y a quelques années, certainement un attentat. Il ne reste qu'Anastasia et moi et grand-mère ne quitte que rarement la palais Alexandre, elle craint d'être utilisée contre moi. 

Face à ce récit familial, le silence prit place. Tous comprenaient à présent les précautions prises par le couple toutes ces années. Ils semblaient véritablement poursuivis. L'ambiance se détendit ensuite totalement. Les discussions naquirent, les rires apparurent et les mets délicieux furent dégustés dans la bonne humeur. 

Alexander passa la plupart du repas à discuter avec sa grand-mère, ils faisaient connaissance doucement et il avait déjà décidé qu'il adorait cette femme qui avait tant d'anecdotes juteuses sur son père. Draco observait son oncle avec de grands yeux admiratifs depuis qu'il avait avoué être un animagus. 

\- En quel animal tu te transformes ? C'est trop bien, moi aussi je serai un animagus plus tard.

Sirius marmonna, il sentait que sa forme animal allait attirer les rires, il fallait la jouer finement. 

\- Tu vois à quoi ressemble le sinistros ? Et bien j'ai presque la même forme.

Au vue du regard ébahi, son plan avait fonctionné. 

\- En gros tu te transformes en chien... ajouta Bellatrix.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Bellatrix serait morte durant ce joyeux repas familial. 

\- Et toi maman ? Tu es animagus aussi ? Demanda Alexander, curieux.

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Non, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de me transformer. De plus, la forme animagus peut donner beaucoup d'informations aux ennemis. Si l'on se transforme en lion par exemple, cela montre que le courage est notre trait de caractère principal. Quelqu'un se changeant en renard sera fourbe, un homme se transformant en chien sera quant à lui à coup sûr fidèle.

Alexander et Draco ne comprirent pas la raison des rires que firent naître les paroles de Katrina. 

Le repas continua sur cette note joyeuse. Mais il restait un point à éclaircir. Regulus devait venir le lendemain et Sirius voulait être fixé.

\- Parlez moi de Regulus.

Le ton était plus dur, ce n'était plus le cousin amusant ou le fils retrouvé qui parlait, mais le chef du clan Black. A la simple mention de ce nom, Bellatrix blêmit de colère et Lucius se redressa. La trahison était encore fraîche dans leur cœur. 

Voyant que sa belle sœur serait incapable d'expliquer clairement la situation, Lucius prit la parole :

\- Bellatrix et moi sommes des mangemorts, comme tu le sais. Regulus en était un aussi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui accordait pas une grande confiance à cause de toi, ton appartenance au clan de Dumbledore le discréditait. De plus, contrairement à Bellatrix, il ne l'impressionnait guère. Un soir, le Lord nous a convoqué, il fulminait. Il nous a appris que Regulus lui avait volé un objet très précieux et que sa trahison ne serait pas pardonnée. Nous l'avons poursuivi et alors que nous allions l'exécuter, des aurors sont apparus. Nous avons dû battre en retraite. En tout cas, il est activement recherché par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ce sale traître ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance Sirius. Il n'a aucune excuse. Ajouta Bellatrix.

Après quelques instants, Katrina, songeuse, fit entendre son avis. 

\- Il est étrange que des aurors soient apparus juste à temps pour le sauver. Peut être n'a-t-il pas trahi seul ? Il a certainement passé un accord avec ce Dumbledore.

Elle ne prenait pas parti dans cette guerre anglaise, bien trop occupée à mener ses propres batailles. Son regard extérieur lui avait tout de suite montré ce détail qui quand on y réfléchissait était étonnant. 

\- S'il travaille vraiment avec Dumbledore, je ne peux pas le laisser approcher Alexander. J'aviserai demain. Selon son attitude je lui révélerai ou non une partie de la vérité.

Sur cette décision, le repas reprit une ambiance plus chaleureuse. 

Alexander et Draco commençaient tous deux à fatiguer, bien qu'il ne soit pas question de louper le dessert pour eux. Après ce dernier, Katrina ne manqua pas un troisième bâillement de son fils et proposa : 

\- Petit _zmiéia_ (1), veux-tu aller te coucher ?

Au surnom, il se redressa. 

\- Oui maman, je veux bien.

\- Zmiya ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Draco, pourtant tout aussi somnolant que son compagnon.

\- Zmiéia. C'est serpent en russe. Maman me l'apprend. Lui répondit l'enfant.

Draco releva la tête, enthousiaste. 

\- Tu apprends le russe ! Moi aussi je veux apprendre maman. Quémanda Draco qui ne voulait surtout pas voir son nouvel ami le distancer dans une nouvelle discipline.

Narcissa ne savait pas dire non à son fils, c'est ainsi qu'elle répondit : 

-Nous te trouverons un professeur si tu veux. 

\- Je peux le prendre en même temps qu'Alexander si vous le désirez. Proposa Katrina.

Les deux garçons sourirent largement, priant pour que cette proposition soit acceptée. 

\- Allez Maman. Dis oui, comme cela je verrai Alexander tous les jours !

Narcissa ne savait vraiment pas dire non à son fils.

 

C'est ainsi qu'il fut conclu que les garçons se retrouveraient au palais Black tous les matins pour apprendre le russe, ils joueraient ensuite une heure avant de se séparer pour le reste de la journée. 

Le repas s'acheva et les au revoir furent bien plus chaleureux que la rencontre. Tous étaient heureux de cette nouvelle entente. Ils promirent de se retrouver au plus vite, même si les Malfoy et le couple Black se reverraient de toute façon dès le lendemain. 

Ce soir là, Alexander n'eut pas la force d'écouter une histoire, pas même la suite du conte pourtant inachevé la veille. Il s'endormait déjà sur l'épaule de son père lorsque celui-ci montait les escaliers. Il eut cependant la force de partager son bonheur avec lui.

\- Papa, je crois que Draco est mon premier ami.

 

A suivre

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : Veut dire serpent en russe, en écriture occidentale bien entendu.  
> Chapitre suivant vendredi prochain !


	5. La gardienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, merci pour les quelques retours sur les chapitres précédents, cela fait toujours plaisir !  
> Bonne lecture !

_ Chapitre 5 _

La gardienne

 

Peu à peu, les Black prirent leurs habitudes. Tous les matins, Alexander retrouvait avec joie son ami Draco. Ils assistaient à la leçon de Katrina puis jouaient ensembles, ou travaillaient à leur plan secret. Alexander apprenait vite. Il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux la langue de sa mère. Draco rencontrait plus de difficultés, mais s'accrochait, refusant d'abandonner puisque son ami y arrivait. Il en allait de même pour la lecture. Le fils black était à présent capable de lire de petits livres seul quand Draco apprenait encore le rapport lettre-son. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué ces différences, le fils Malfoy s'était senti honteux et humilié. Il en avait voulu à son nouvel ami, n'acceptant pas d'être ainsi devancé, mais il ne lui avait rien dit. Il en avait parlé avec son père un soir alors que ce dernier était seul près du feu. 

\- Papa. Pourquoi Alexander apprend mieux et plus vite que moi ? Je suis bête ?

Lui qui avait tant rabaissé Crabe et Goyle pour leur supposée bêtise se trouvait-il dans cette position face à Alexander ? Son père le coupa dans ses pensées en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

\- Non, Draco, tu n'es pas bête, au contraire, tu es un petit sorcier très intelligent.

En parlant, il avait posé sa main sur la petite épaule et plongeait ses yeux dans le regard gris de son fils. Il y lut le doute et la peur de décevoir. 

\- Alexander est très intelligent, bien plus que tous les petits sorciers de votre âge. Tu devras toujours travailler plus dur pour arriver à un résultat moins brillant que lui.

Les yeux de l'enfant se voilèrent. 

\- Mais tu surplomberas tous les autres enfants. A ses côtés, en suivant ses pas, tu domineras tes semblables. Sais-tu ce que font Crabe, Goyle ou Pansy pendant que vous travaillez ? Ils ne font que jouer. Regarde toi, tu as à peine quatre ans et tu t'évertues à apprendre à lire. Tu n'y arriveras pas tout de suite, tu y arriveras après Alexander, mais avant tous les autres. Accepteras-tu d'être le second si cela te permet de tous les dominer ?

Et Draco s'imagina droit et fier, aux côtés d'Alexander, monté avec lui sur un basilic, la baguette à la main, dominant une armée de sorciers. Oui, il ne serait peut être jamais supérieur à son ami. Mais il battrait tous les autres. Après tout, son père lui même était le second d'un sorcier puissant et tous le craignait. 

Voyant la résolution apparaître dans le regard juvénile, son père acquiesça. 

\- Je suis fier de toi Draco.

A partir de cet instant, l'enfant ne fut plus jaloux de son ami. Il le fixa comme un but à atteindre, un niveau à égaler. 

 

Sirius de son côté rencontra finalement son frère. Les retrouvailles furent froides. Ce dernier ne sembla pas enchanté d'avoir appris par la presse l'existence d'un héritier Black. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait trahi Voldemort par respect pour son nom : un Black ne s'abaissait pas à servir un autre. Sirius voulut y croire, mais il n'y arriva pas. Les risques étaient trop forts, les doutes trop présents, les avertissements de Bellatrix et Lucius résonnaient dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout raconter à son cadet comme il l'avait fait avec les autres membres de la famille. Ce fut le cœur serré qu'il lui dit au revoir, se doutant pertinemment qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant des années. 

 

Alexander rencontra bientôt son arrière grand mère Anastasia. La vieille femme, les cheveux gris et le visage marqué par les années, l'impressionna par sa présence, son aura. Elle lui parla de longues heures de la beauté de l'hiver, du froid de Décembre, des bals que donnait l'empereur Nicolas II lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille, de la puissance de Raspoutine, de la beauté de sa mère qu'elle n'avait pourtant vu qu'à travers des portraits. Les leçons d'étiquette de son père achevées, elle prit la relève et lui enseigna le protocole de la Cour. 

 

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent et la palais Black – Sirius lui-même avait fini par admettre qu'il était bien trop grand pour être qualifié de manoir – fut de nouveau plein de vie. Alexander et Draco rendaient fous les elfes de maison, qui pourtant semblaient les adorer à voir le nombre de sucrerie et de gâteaux qu'ils leur offraient discrètement. Les enfants laissaient ainsi entendre leurs nombreux éclats de rires, Sirius, lui, s'amusait à convoquer sa cousine Bellatrix à n'importe quelle occasion, dans ces cas là, Alexander pouvait deviner son mécontentement depuis la bibliothèque, mais étrangement, elle était encore là le soir, pour dîner à leurs côtés. Walburga apprit qu'Anastasia donnait des leçons à son petit fils et le voyait donc quotidiennement, étrangement, elle commença à apparaître tous les jours pour l'heure du thé et elle restait ensuite jusqu'au dîner. Sirius s'interrogea sur cette attitude une après midi, étonné de cette nouvelle lubie de sa mère. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit ce qu'avait dû signifier son accession au titre de Lord Black pour elle. Devenu chef de famille, il avait hérité de tous les biens Black. Elle avait donc quitté toutes ses demeures, tous ses foyers. 

\- Mère ? Où vivez vous ?

La vieille femme marmonna qu'elle vivait chez les Malfoy, auprès de sa nièce et Sirius se serait bien lancé un _doloris_ pour avoir mis tant de temps à comprendre. 

\- Voudriez vous vivre ici avec nous ?

Deux jours plus tard, elle emménageait, avec les souvenirs de toute une vie, dans le palais. 

 

Les semaines devinrent des mois. Tous s'habituèrent à se retrouver le samedi soir pour dîner ensembles. Lucius et Bellatrix étaient parfois absents, très rarement Katrina, mais ce repas restait joyeux et familial. A la grande joie de leurs parents, les deux enfants étaient inséparables, toujours heureux de se retrouver. Leur projet n'avançait pas, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'en inventer mille autres. 

L'été passa, puis l'automne et le froid des hivers russes s'abattirent peu à peu sur le palais. Les enfants eurent la joie d'expérimenter les batailles de boules de neige, le patinage sur le lac gelé, sous la surveille de leurs parents et les bonhommes de neige. 

Un jour, alors qu'Alexander finissait son cours de protocole avec Anastasia, cette dernière lui demanda de le suivre. Quand il venait au palais Alexandre, il était toujours accompagné de sa mère. Il devait l'attendre pour le quitter. Il lui était formellement interdit de le visiter seul et l'enfant n'en connaissait que deux salles : le salon par lequel il arrivait avec sa mère et une petite pièce où il prenait ses leçons. C'est pourquoi il suivit la vieille femme avec un grand sourire, heureux de pouvoir l'explorer un peu. 

Elle poussa un panneau et s'engouffra dans un étroit tunnel. Le cœur battant, excité de pénétrer dans un passage secret, Alexander lui emboîta le pas. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps. Bientôt, elle poussa un autre panneau et ils arrivèrent dans une salle immense, grandiose, large et encore richement décorée par des peintures murales et de vieilles tentures, même si elle semblait avoir perdue de son éclat. De majestueux lustres surplombaient les hauts plafonds. Au bout de la longue salle siégeait deux trônes riches et impressionnant. On devinait aisément la puissance et le pouvoir de ceux qui s'asseyaient auparavant dessus. Le parquet, poussiéreux et fatigué, laissait pourtant deviner les bals qui s'organisaient ici. Les larges fenêtres qui longeaient la pièce devaient, lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas obstruées par des rideaux, illuminer la salle. 

\- Voici la salle de bal du palais. Nous sommes ici dans le palais Alexandre. Lorsque j'étais enfant, de grands bals étaient organisés. C'était magnifique, les gens dansaient, sous le regard bienveillant de mon père. Mes sœurs, mon frère et moi adorions ces fêtes. 

Le sourire d'Anastasia était mélancolique. Alexander n'osa pas répondre, impressionné par l'endroit, mais aussi par ce qu'il représentait. Ce lieu avait été l'un des symboles de la puissance de sa famille. 

\- Des images me reviennent, comme un souvenir tendre, une ancienne ritournelle, autrefois en Décembre. Je me souviens il me semble des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble. Je retrouve dans un sourire la flamme de mes souvenirs. Et en moi un écho, comme une braise sur la cendre. 

Elle semblait ailleurs, plongée dans sa mémoire. L'enfant la regarda, le cœur gros. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer la douleur que son arrière grand mère avait pu connaître, voir ainsi disparaître toute sa famille, voir la grandeur de leur nom choir. Combien de Romanov allaient encore souffrir ? 

\- Excuse moi, il m'arrive de me perdre dans mes souvenirs. Je suis une vieille femme à présent. Mon futur est derrière moi. Je ne pense pas un jour revoir la splendeur qui était la notre, mais toi tu le pourras, si tu en as la force.

Il se contenta de lui sourire tendrement. 

 

Les liens entre les membres de cette famille retrouvée grandirent. Les deux enfants, qui avaient été chacun à leur manière solitaires avant de se rencontrer, trouvèrent enfin un ami. Sirius put abaisser son masque de défenseur de la lumière et retrouver ses cousines et surtout sa mère. 

Durant ces mois, Alexander remarqua l'attitude étrange que ses parents avaient l'un en vers l'autre. Ils se rapprochaient lentement et il désespérait de les voir se retrouver vraiment. Peu à peu, il commença à surprendre de petits gestes entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il assiste, caché derrière une porte à l'un de leurs premiers baisers depuis des années. Le jour où il comprit que sa mère dormait à présent dans la même chambre que son père, il irradia de bonheur. 

Les fêtes de fin d'année eurent lieu en famille. Noël fut célébré au palais Black et les Malfoy, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, n'organisèrent aucun bal pour le nouvel an, préférant se contenter d'accueillir leurs proches. Ils avaient fait ce choix quand ils eurent compris que Katrina et Sirius ne pouvaient pas encore se permettre de s'afficher ensembles, qui plus est en Angleterre. 

Les mois continuèrent à défiler, dans une joie douce. 

 

Alexander s'était peu à peu rapproché de sa tante Bellatrix. La raison de leur entente avait fortement déplu à Sirius. Ils s'étaient en effet alliés afin de jouer des tours au Lord Black. L'enfant aimait beaucoup cette jeune femme qui ne souriait que rarement, mais qui semblait avoir un don pour imaginer des farces plus ou moins innocentes. Un jour qu'il s'était étonné de ne jamais avoir rencontré son mari, son père avait grimacé. 

\- Rodolphus et elle ne s'apprécient pas. Il est assez détestable. Même Lucius qui le côtoie pourtant souvent ne peut pas le supporter. Elle n'est pas heureuse avec lui et pire que cela, elle ne lui fait pas confiance.

Il lui expliqua ensuite les raisons de leur mariage, l'union entre les sang purs et le fonctionnement des mariages arrangés. 

\- Papa, cela veut dire que moi aussi on me mariera avec quelqu'un plus tard ? Demanda l'enfant qui n'aimait pas cette idée.

\- Non, nous te proposerons bien des unions, mais tu auras le droit de refuser ou non. Nous ne passerons pas au dessus de tes désirs ou de tes envies. Katrina et moi nous nous aimions déjà, en quelque sorte. Nous voulions passer notre vie ensembles. Nous attendrons que tu ressentes cela. Les présentations de prétendants ne t'empêcheront pas de donner ton avis.

L'enfant se sentit un peu rassuré, bien que cette histoire de prétendants ne lui plaise pas. Il repensa alors à autre chose. 

\- Cela fait plusieurs fois que j'entends parler de sang purs c'est quoi ?

Sirius lui expliqua alors cette croyance sur la pureté du sang. 

\- Mais la famille de ta mère n'a jamais cru en cette idée. Katrina ne dit jamais rien, mais elle trouve cela ridicule. Certains des plus grands sorciers n'étaient que des sang mêlés, certains des partisans les plus puissants de ta mère sont même des nés moldus. Elle même possède du sang moldu par certaines unions, son grand père Raspoutine dont tu as déjà entendu parler était un sang mêlé par exemple. Elle pense, et je suis assez d'accord avec cette idée, que si la magie décide de toucher des enfants de moldus, il faut accepter sa décision. Nous sommes tous des sorciers après tout.

Alexander hocha la tête, se rangeant déjà à cette idée, tant pis si Draco n'était pas d'accord. Il aurait le temps de le convaincre. 

 

Deux membres de la famille Black étaient cependant, de par ce rapprochement, dans une situation délicate. Lucius et Bellatrix étaient au service de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier, ayant entendu parler de l'enlèvement d'Alexander Black par les journaux, leur demanda des comptes lorsqu'il découvrit que ses deux partisans en savaient plus qu'ils ne l'avaient montré. 

Il siégeait sur son trône, son regard couleur sang plongé sur les deux mangemorts qui attendaient, à genoux, l'interrogatoire. Son aspect inhumain, sa figure de serpent, augmentaient encore la peur qu'il faisait naître chez eux. Les mangemorts les plus haut dans la hiérarchie entouraient les deux autres. 

\- Lucius, Bellatrix, racontez moi tout.

Le silence lui répondit. Il n'aimait pas cela. 

\- Endoloris.

Bellatrix était l'une de ses plus ferventes partisanes. Comment pouvait-elle lui cacher délibérément de telles informations ? Il insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue. 

Cette dernière n'hésitait même plus. Elle soutenait le Lord depuis son adolescence, mais elle ne pouvait pas trahir le confiance de Sirius. De plus, depuis quelques semaines, une idée folle avait germé dans son esprit. La famille Black faisait en temps de guerre appel en un gardien pour l'héritier et ses frères et sœurs, lorsqu'il en avait. L'époque étant troublée, elle pensait qu'Alexander devait en avoir un. Et elle désirait être ce gardien. Elle adorait l'enfant, était impressionnée par sa puissance et sa maturité. Elle pensait demander au couple l'autorisation de former un rituel de protecteur. Mais si elle souhaitait suivre cette voie, elle ne pouvait servir un autre sorcier. Elle devait quitter les mangemorts. Il fallait être fou pour choisir une telle voie, mais la folie avait toujours eu sa place dans l'esprit de Bellatrix Black. 

Le sort la frappa violemment, faisant courir la douleur à travers chacun de ses nerfs. Elle ne dirait rien. Elle ne céderait rien. 

Après plusieurs minutes de ce châtiment, le Lord la libéra. Elle tremblait, ne maîtrisant plus son corps. 

\- Sortez la d'ici. Je reprendrai l'interrogatoire plus tard. Lucius, tu restes.

Deux mangemorts escortèrent la femme vers les cachots, jubilant de la voir perdre si visiblement sa place. Ils abaissèrent leur garde devant son état, ce fut leur dernière erreur. 

\- _Avada Kadavra._ Prononça une voix grave.

Elle regarda froidement son escorte s'effondrer. Relevant les yeux, elle reconnut la silhouette sombre et discrète. Sa place était parmi les ombres. Il s'y complaisait. Elle observa son ancien camarade d'école s'approcher. Il lui tendit sa main blanche et elle n'hésita pas. Elle le suivit à travers le couloir et quelques minutes plus tard, avant même que quiconque n'imagine leur fuite, ils purent transplaner. 

 

Pendant ce temps, Lucius sentait que sa situation était très délicate. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore très énervé par le refus de Bellatrix et il risquait de devenir la cible. 

\- Mon Lord, comprenez que je ne peux pas tout vous divulguer, je suis lié par les liens familiaux de par mon épouse.

Voldemort le fusilla du regard, ce qui de par sa couleur carmin était très efficace. 

\- Craindrais-tu plus de décevoir ta famille que moi Lucius ?

Katrina et Sirius leur avaient fait part de ce qu'ils pouvaient révéler ou non. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Bellatrix s'était braquée ainsi. Le Lord Malfoy espérait fortement que cela suffirait. 

\- Je ne peux rien vous révéler devant témoin, maître.

D'un geste le Seigneur des ténèbres congédia ses mangemorts. Sa curiosité était piquée. Qu'est ce que la famille Black avait encore pu inventer ? 

Une fois tous les témoins sortis, Lucius se lança. 

\- Le véritable nom d'Alexander Black et Alexander Nicolas Romanovitch, sire.

Le regard, habituellement si ennuyé du lord, s'illumina. Bien entendu, il connaissait ce nom, et ce qu'il représentait. Mais personne n'entendait plus parler de cette famille. S'ils existaient toujours, il devait les rencontrer. 

\- Lucius, tu vas organiser une rencontre. Je veux parler au chef de cette famille.

Acceptant avec soulagement l'ordre, Lucius s'éclipsa. Il remerciait Salazar que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait choisi une discussion avec les Romanov, il aurait pu se contenter de le torturer ou de pénétrer son esprit afin de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Le nom Romanov était décidément bien puissant. 

 

Deux sorciers s'affrontaient du regard. Ils étaient au milieu d'un champ, les pieds dans la boue, mais leur environnement n'avait aucune importance. Bellatrix observait son sauveur, cet homme si sombre, si taciturne. Severus Snape se dressait devant elle, étonné et exaspéré par le regard agressif de celle qu'il venait de sauver. C'était un homme fin, d'une pâleur maladive, aux cheveux gras et au nez proéminent. Physiquement, il n'avait pas grand chose pour lui, ce qui expliquait peut être le fait qu'il soit encore célibataire et qu'on ne lui connaisse aucune petite amie. Malgré ses vingt-cinq ans (1), il ne s'intéressait de toute façon pas aux histoires de cœur, la guerre faisait rage, il avait d'autres préoccupations. 

\- Tu pourrais éviter de me fusiller du regard alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie Bellatrix. Indiqua-t-il.

\- Tu veux dire alors que tu as trahi ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est la raison de ce sauvetage. Nous ne sommes même pas amis, pourquoi prendre de tels risques ?

Bellatrix et Severus se côtoyaient depuis des années, mais ne c'étaient jamais rapprochés. Ils appartenaient tous deux à la maison Serpentard, vivaient dans le même dortoir, fréquentaient le même cercle d'amis, mais évitaient de se parler. L'homme soupira, décidément, cette dernière n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Il ne le savait même pas clairement, il n'avait juste pas supporté l'idée de la voir agoniser dans les cachots, ou d'assister à son exécution. A présent, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait la conduire à Dumbledore et préparer une histoire très solide pour le Lord qui découvrirait rapidement son implication dans l'évasion. 

\- Tu n'es plus en sécurité, je te conduis à Dumbledore.

Tous les mangemorts connaissaient le rôle d'espion de Severus Snape, même si certains se demandaient encore pour qui il espionnait. Bellatrix entra alors dans une colère froide. S'il voulait la conduire à ce vieux fou, cela signifiait certainement qu'il se trouvait du côté des mages blancs. Quelle idée idiote ! La conduire, elle, Bellatrix Black, celle la même qui venait de torturer jusqu'à la folie le couple d'aurors Londubat, dans l'antre des mages blancs ! L'accueil sera, à juste titre, terrible. 

\- Je ne te suivrai pas vers Dumbledore Severus ! Quelle idée ! J'appartiens aux ténèbres, pas à cet ordre d'amoureux des moldus. Je sais où aller.

Le professeur de potions commençait à être fatigué de l'attitude de la jeune femme. 

\- Tu vas passer ta vie à te cacher ? Tu n'as pas le choix Bellatrix, si tu quittes un camp, tu dois rejoindre l'autre. Ils te protégeront en échange d'informations.

Voilà, on y était. Il n'avait du la sauver que pour cela. Elle était la tante d'Alexander et Dumbledore devait se douter qu'elle le connaissait. Eux aussi l'interrogeraient. 

\- Il n'existe pas que deux camps Severus. Je ne trahirai pas ma famille. Sirius m'a donné sa confiance, je ne parlerai pas. Je vais les rejoindre, je me tiendrai dorénavant à leurs côtés, jusqu'à la fin.

Severus Snape tiqua à la mention du nom de son ennemi d'école. 

\- Va donc rejoindre ces mangemorts, tu pourras certainement profiter de la même fidélité dont tu fais preuve quand ils te livreront au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il fut déstabilisé par l'éclat de rire qui secoua la jeune femme. 

\- Sirius, un mangemort ! Mais il n'aurait jamais survécu. Tu l'imagines s'empêcher de faire ses petites remarques, même le Lord ne l'en aurait pas dissuadé ! Réjouis-toi, tu vas pouvoir apporter cette grande information à ton maître, Sirius n'est pas un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré ce que lui a fait Dumbledore, il n'aspire qu'à la tranquillité. Il veut élever son fils, profiter de la vie et redresser le blason Black. La guerre très peu pour lui.

Bien entendu, elle mentait, mais pas totalement. Elle n'allait tout de même pas raconter tous les secrets Black. Elle observa avec étonnement le visage de Snape se fermer. 

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à cette histoire d'enlèvement ! Black a kidnappé un fils Potter et l'a mis sous sortilège d'héritage, avec un glamour.

Voilà donc la version que Dumbledore délivrait à ses partisans. Intéressant et ridicule. Quiconque avait côtoyé un minimum Alexander le reconnaissait comme un Black. 

\- Tu n'as pas vu sa magie Severus. Il ne fait aucun doute, c'est un Black, mais je me moque de ton avis, continue à te persuader de ce que tu veux, continue à vivre dans tes illusions. Moi je rejoins mon camp, celui de mon sang, de ma famille, celui qui ne m'oblige pas à suivre une voie dont je ne veux pas.

L'homme, pourtant habituellement si solide, était déstabilisé. De quel camp pouvait-elle donc bien parler ? 

\- Un tel camp n'existe pas.

Il avait besoin de le dire à haute voix, si un tel choix avait existé, il l'aurait, comme beaucoup d'autres, rejoins. 

\- Crois ce que tu veux, Severus. Si un jour tu veux en savoir plus, envois moi un hibou.

Sur ce elle transplana. 

 

C'est ainsi que Bellatrix se présenta chez son cousin quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'empressa de lui narrer son aventure. Le visage du jeune homme se ferma à mention de la torture qu'elle avait subi. Sa fidélité, sa détermination à les protéger lui avaient apporté bien des peines. 

\- Reste ici, vivre à nos côtés. Le manoir est grand, nous t'hébergerons.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, si elle rentrait chez elle, il ne faisait aucun doute que son cher époux se ferait une joie de la ramener au Lord. 

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme emménagea elle aussi au palais Black. Voir les vieux murs, auparavant si silencieux, déborder de nouveau de vie, être habités quotidiennement, réjouit les elfes de maisons. Walburga fut elle aussi très heureuse d'apprendre que sa nièce les rejoignait. Mais le plus heureux fut Alexander. Il imaginait déjà mille et une farces plus ou moins inoffensives qu'il pourrait mettre en place à l'aide de la magie de sa tante. 

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucius prévint Katrina de la demande de Lord Voldemort. Cette dernière accepta une entrevue dans un lieu neutre, le café du Sureau, situé aux abords du quartier Magiya. Elle y organisait souvent des rencontres, étant certaine de la discrétion de l'établissement. Le patron était l'un de ses partisans, certes pas le plus puissant ou le plus haut dans la hiérarchie, mais il était très doué pour récolter des informations et elle ne doutait pas de sa fidélité. Il fut convenu qu'elle rencontrerait le mage noir d'Angleterre deux jours plus tard. 

 

Le soir même, Bellatrix demanda, de manière très protocolaire, une entrevue avec Sirius et Katrina. Ils furent étonnés de son attitude, mais aussi très intrigués. Ils la reçurent dans le petit salon et elle semblait étrangement tendue. 

\- Bien Bellatrix, que souhaitais-tu nous demander ?

Une telle entrevue avait le plus souvent lieu quand un membre d'une famille se voyait obligé de se faire aider par le Lord. Ils avaient déjà accepté sa présence au palais et ne voyait donc pas ce qu'elle pouvait désirer. Elle avait de plus sollicité la présence de Katrina, ce qui était étonnant, seul Sirius détenait le pouvoir Black. Elle prit la parole, sûre d'elle, sa voix ne trembla pas et démontra toute sa résolution. 

\- Alexander est un enfant puissant. C'est un héritier incroyable pour notre famille, certainement destiné à accomplir de grandes choses mais il ne reste qu'un enfant. Nous sommes en temps de guerre, Dumbledore et ses partisans s'en sont déjà pris à lui et rien ne dit qu'ils ne recommenceront pas. C'est pour cela que je désire devenir sa gardienne. L'autoriserez-vous ?

Le rituel du gardien lie un adulte du sang de l'héritier d'une famille noble à ce dernier. Ce lien, magique et indestructible, ne s'efface qu'à la majorité magique de l'enfant, à son dix-septième anniversaire. Il permet au gardien de pouvoir localiser l'enfant, même caché par les sortilèges les plus puissants. Il peut aussi utiliser son énergie, sa propre énergie vitale pour soigner ce dernier. A travers les siècles, quelques gardiens ont ainsi perdu la vie, offrant la leur pour sauver leur protégé. Enfin, en cas de débordements de magie instinctive, le gardien peut absorber cette dernière et permettre à l'héritier de canaliser ainsi son énergie, en contrepartie, il garde les pouvoirs que l'enfant lui transmet ainsi, sans toutefois l'en déposséder. 

Le couple ne répondit pas tout de suite, surpris de la proposition. Peu de sorciers décidaient de suivre une telle voie, cela engageait de grands sacrifices, mais témoignait d'une grande fidélité. Qui pouvait décider de se lier ainsi avec un enfant ? De risquer sa vie pour lui ? De subir les conséquences de ses actions ? Bellatrix semblait décidée et Sirius la connaissait assez pour savoir que lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était vain d'essayer de l'en dissuader. 

\- C'est un grand sacrifice Bella, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que si tu l'as décidé, rien ne te fera changer d'avis. Je t'accorde donc ce rôle. Nous effectuerons le rituel demain, il faut d'abord expliquer à Alexander en quoi il consiste, il refuserait d'y participer autrement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre que Sirius lui avait attribué, sûre de son choix. Elle avait besoin de se reposer après cette journée, elle devait se tenir prête pour le lendemain. 

 

Près de vingt heures plus tard, tout le clan Black, hormis Regulus, se tenait dans la grande salle de bal. La splendeur du lieu ne faisait qu'augmenter l'atmosphère solennelle qui se détachait de cet instant. Les larges fenêtres n'illuminaient pas la pièce, elles étaient assombries par les lourds rideaux pourpres qui les embrassaient habituellement. Les trois larges lustres de cristal étaient eux aussi éteints et seules les chandelles accrochées aux murs apportaient une faible lumière, de celle qui ne semble que révéler et faire grandir les ombres. Les trois Malfoy se tenaient alignés aux côtés de Walburga, qui faisait connaissance, tout en chuchotant, avec Anastasia, qui pour l'occasion avait fait le déplacement. Katrina et Sirius leur faisaient face, à une dizaine de pas. Entre les deux groupes, se tenaient les deux participants au rituel, Alexander observait sereinement Bellatrix. Son père lui avait expliqué le matin même en quoi consistait ce rituel. Il ne comprenait pas tout, juste le nécessaire. Elle allait être sa protectrice et risquer sa vie s'il agissait inconsciemment et était blessé. Jamais il ne lui ferait subir cela. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir besoin d'une gardienne, être déjà assez puissant et entraîné pour que personne ne puisse l'atteindre. Il n'appréciait pas de voir que sa tante risquait un jour d'être blessée parce qu'il était trop faible pour se défendre. 

Bientôt, Sirius prit la parole : 

\- Bellatrix Black, tu as fait part de ta volonté de devenir la gardienne de sang d'Alexander Nicolas Romanovitch, jures tu de ne jamais faillir à ton devoir ? De verser ton sang et celui des autres afin de protéger cet enfant ? De ne jamais faire preuve de pitié ou de compassion envers ceux qui pourraient le blesser ? De rendre au centuple chaque blessure qui lui sera infligée ? D'abandonner joyeusement ta vie si cela peut sauver la sienne ?

La jeune femme s'était agenouillée durant ce discours. Elle fixait l'enfant du regard, souriant calmement. 

\- Je le jure sur mon sang et celui de mes ancêtres. Que par ce sacrifice ma volonté soit prouvée, ma vie ne m'appartient plus, Alexander Black la détient.

De sa baguette, elle s'entailla alors légèrement la doigt et le tendit en direction de l'enfant qui observait, comme subjugué, la cérémonie. C'était à lui. 

\- Bellatrix, chère tante, j'accepte ton dévouement et jure de ne pas faire mauvais usage de ce cadeau. Je n'abuserai pas des pouvoirs que tu m'offres ainsi, je ferais en sorte que jamais ils n'aient à servir. Tu seras ma gardienne, mais je ne serai pas ton fardeau.

Il avança alors et sa tante, de son doigt ensanglanté toucha trois fois son front. 

 

Draco s'ennuyait. Voilà près d'une demie heure qu'ils se tenaient là, debout sans rien faire. Il avait été heureux de voir la cérémonie commencer, mais finalement, cela n'avait rien de bien palpitant. Mais alors même que ces pensées naissaient dans son esprit, elles furent démenties. Une onde sombre jaillit de son ami, plus ténébreuse que les nuits sans lune. Elle l'entourait comme un halo, comme un bouclier protecteur. Étrangement, nulle agressivité ne semblait en émaner. Elle entoura bientôt le bras de sa tante, puis remonta le long de son cou jusqu'à l'englober. A cet instant, Bellatrix laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Puis, la magie, car il savait que c'était là une manifestation de la magie de son cousin, se dissipa et tout reprit une forme plus habituelle. 

 

C'est ainsi que Bellatrix Black devint la gardienne d'Alexander. Si elle avait pu deviner toutes les mésaventures qui attendaient son filleul, l'aurait-elle fait ? Certainement, déjà à cette époque, elle était prête à tout pour lui. Elle y aurait peut être juste réfléchi un peu plus longtemps... 

 

_ A suivre _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : 25 ans... Severus a 25 ans... J'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser que je suis plus vieille que lui.  
> Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?


	6. Enfance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, suite à un gros soucis d'ordinateur je ne pouvais plus poster, je reprends maintenant le rythme habituel d'un chapitre par semaine. Exeptionnellement, il y en aura deux celle-ci pour rattraper le retard.   
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

Enfance

 

Le lendemain était un jour important pour Katrina. Aujourd'hui, elle devait rencontrer Lord Voldemort, mage noir d'Angleterre, sorcier dont la réputation dépassait de loin les frontières de son pays. Elle passa la matinée à se préparer à cette entrevue, offrant ainsi quelques heures de liberté supplémentaires à ses deux élèves adorés qui en profitèrent pour arpenter le jardin qui renaissait en ce début de printemps. 

Sirius avait embauché quelques jardiniers qui redonnaient vie peu à peu au parc. Les enfants avaient été enchantés lorsqu'ils avaient pu enfin explorer un labyrinthe à leur mesure. Le lord Black, qui se souvenait encore de ses jeux dans ce dernier, avait ordonné qu'il soit remis en état au plus vite. Ils se perdirent avec joie entre les haies vertes, tout en suivant les chemins de dalles blanches, pour finalement réussir à atteindre son centre : une petite place agrémentée d'une fontaine représentant un sorcier majestueux qui tenait sa baguette levée, un banc siégeait ici. Ils décidèrent d'en faire leur lieu de réunion secrète, d'où ils pourraient fomenter leurs plans, leurs farces, leurs projets secrets et surtout tenir leurs discussions. Ils étaient persuadés que personne ne viendrait les chercher là, alors que bien entendu, Bellatrix ou Sirius ne les perdaient jamais de vue, encore moins lorsqu'ils s'engouffraient dans le labyrinthe. Mais ils avaient l'illusion d'être cachés, d'avoir un lieu à eux, qui leur appartenait. Cette place devint leur refuge, à la manière des cabanes dans les arbres des enfants moldus. 

 

L'après midi, Katrina se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous. Le café du Sureau était le plus ancien du quartier. Il se tenait pourtant à l'écart des grandes rues commerçantes, on y accédait par une petite ruelle sombre. Sa deventure de bois tranchait. Au premier coup d'oeil, le visiteur comprenait qu'il datait d'une période antérieure aux autres batiments. Bien des habitants étaient certains que le reste du quartier magique avait été construit aux côtés de ce dernier. Lorsqu'on y pénétrait, on était saisi par l'ambiance du lieu, pris comme dans un décalage temporel. Ici, rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis des siècles, tout était en bois, les clients s'amusaient bruyament, une zone au fond à droite était réservée aux spectacles : conteurs, chanteurs, musiciens et spécialistes de la magie de représentation s'y succédaient. Elle salua Joseph Petrov, le patron, un petit homme joufflu d'une quarantaine d'années, qui l'installa dans une salle à part, dont la porte se situait derrière le bar, aux côtés des accès aux cuisines. Elle était coupée de l'agitation qui dominait toujours l'établissement et réservée aux clients discrets. Personne ne pouvait y accéder sans la permission du propriétaire, bien des alliances, des accords ou des échanges avaient été scellés dans cette pièce. Une simple table d'une dizaine de places siégeait en son centre. Elle ne disposait d'aucune fenêtre et seuls quelques chandeliers apportaient la lumière nécessaire. Les murs de chêne isolaient du bruit et protégeaient les tractations de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. La décoration était certes bien pauvre, mais peu importait lorsqu'on savait ce qui s'y déroulait. Elle s'installa d'un côté de la table et attendit calmement son interlocuteur. 

A quinze heure précise, la porte s'ouvrit sur Joseph qui laissa entrer Lucius Malfoy et un homme dont le visage était dissimulé par une capuche. L'aristocrate lui adressa un signe de tête, il semblait tendu et hésitant. 

\- Laisse nous Lucius, ordonna l'homme encapuchonné d'une voix sifflante.

L'homme obéit et bientôt, ils furent seuls. Voldemort s'assit face à elle et abaissa sa capuche. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, se jaugeant. Leur observation mutuelle fut brisée par l'intervention de Joseph qui vint lui même s'enquérir de leurs commandes : un thé Darjeeling pour le Lord et un café pour Katrina. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et les servit avant de les laisser enfin seuls. 

Le silence reprit ses droits, Katrina observait les traits déformés du mage noir, y descellant l'usage d'une vieille magie qu'elle même refusait d'utiliser par égards pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Presque mis mal à l'aise par les orbes azures scrutatrices, il prit la parole : 

\- J'ai été étonné d'entendre parler de votre famille, pour tous, les Romanov n'ont plus leur place sur l'échiquier du pouvoir magique.

Lord Voldemort n'était pas homme à prendre des gants avec les autres sorciers. 

\- S'il en est ainsi, c'est que mes plans fonctionnent. Mieux vaut quelquefois se dissimuler dans l'ombre afin de surprendre plus efficacement ses adversaires.

Ce n'était plus la mère d'Alexander qui s'exprimait, mais Katrina Romanov, celle qui aurait du être impératrice de toutes les russies. Elle avait replacé son masque de dirigeante, de mage noire. Sa voix habituellement si douce se faisait glaciale et son regard aurait pu terroriser un autre sorcier que Voldemort. 

\- Et qui sont ces adversaires ?

Les deux sorciers n'usaient d'aucun protocole, ils étaient ici pour négocier, non pour représenter l'aristocratie. 

\- Les mages blancs qui dirigent depuis presque un siècle le pays qui me revient de droit : Damien Letzoski en tête.

Damien Letzoski était depuis près d'une vingtaine d'années le chef du conseil qui dirigeait le pays. Ce mage blanc puissant réprimait les sorciers appartenant aux ténèbres encore plus vivement que ses prédécesseurs et ne craignait rien de plus que de voir les sorciers sombres reprendre le pouvoir. 

\- J'ai entendu parler de lui. Sa puissance est connue, même depuis l'Angleterre. Pourriez-vous le vaincre ?

Voldemort, digne héritier de Serpentard, pouvait, grâce à la réponse de la sorcière, se faire une idée de la puissance de cette dernière. Cela ne lui échappa pas. 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes combats, je saurai faire face lorsque le temps sera venu. Il ne posera pas de problème. Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Si vous êtes si puissante, qu'attendez-vous ?

La jeune femme soupira d'exaspération. Elle n'était pas n'importe quelle mage noire désirant prendre le pouvoir sur un état. Sa famille avait dirigé durant des siècles ce pays. Elle savait donc que prendre le pouvoir n'était pas le plus difficile. L'ardu viendrait ensuite, lorsqu'il s'agirait de le garder, de stabiliser l'empire. 

\- J’attends que tout se mette en place. Agir aux vues de tous serait présomptueux. Je pourrai certes reprendre le pouvoir mais à quoi bon si un sorcier me démet quelques années plus tard. Pour régner, il me faut des alliés fiables, à l'intérieur du pays mais aussi à l'extérieur, mes voisins doivent être près à me soutenir ou nous serons isolés. La politique prend du temps, mais elle est nécessaire pour asseoir un pouvoir.

Voldemort fulmina, il n'aimait pas le ton employé. A qui croyait-elle donner une leçon ? Lui agissait, il connaissait sa force. Une fois au pouvoir, cette dernière dissuaderait toute opposition. Il était en guerre et n'avait pas le temps pour de telles tractations. Il lui fit savoir et elle se contenta de répondre avec un sourire que chacun agissait de la manière qu'il désirait. 

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour débattre des méthodes pour accéder au pouvoir. Vous m'avez demandé qui étaient mes ennemis, je ne vous en ai cité qu'un. Il y en a un autre, que vous affrontez directement.

L'homme se détendit, de nouveau prêt à écouter. 

\- Mon fils a été enlevé peu après sa naissance et confié aux Potter, qui ne semblaient pas heureux de l'élever. Je ne vois qu'une personne possédant une emprise assez forte sur eux pour leur imposer cela...

Voldemort comprit alors qu'il avait peut être plus de points communs avec la sorcière qu'il ne le pensait. 

\- Albus Dumbledore.

Elle hocha la tête, tout en buvant une gorgée de café. Ainsi ce vieux fou s'était attaqué à une autre représantante de la magie noire. Il y avait cependant un problème. 

\- Il est mon adversaire, moi seul ai le droit de le mettre à terre.

Voldemort n'avait jamais été partageur. Il ne laisserait personne affronter son ennemi intime. Il observa avec étonnement la réaction mesurée de son interlocutrice. Elle ne manifesta pas d'énervement, il n'y eut pas d'éclats. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, rares étaient ceux qui osaient affronter ainsi son regard. 

\- J'ai autant de droits sur lui que vous.

Il allait exploser, menacer, promettre mille tortures si elle osait le défier, mais fut stoppé par un doigt levé. 

\- Cependant, je suis ouverte à la discussion. J'accepterai de vous laisser cette proie si vous me concédez une broutille.

Méfiant, il écouta attentivement la proposition. 

\- Bellatrix Black appartient au clan de mon époux et donc au mien. Elle est devenue depuis peu la gardienne de mon héritier. J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs faisant état d'une poursuite dont elle serait victime de la part de quelques uns de vos partisans. J'ose donc vous demander deux faveurs. Pourriez vous tout d'abord faire cesser cette chasse ? Elle ne vous a pas trahi, elle n'a fait que se plier à un devoir familial ancestral. Ensuite, il pourrait être judicieux de briser son mariage avec cet homme, vous récupéreriez un sang pur à marier à une de vos fidèles et surtout, ils pourraient enfin faire naître un héritier pour leur famille. Les sang-purs ne sont pas si nombreux pour que l'on puisse se permettre de sacrifier tout espoir de nous en offrir. Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent faire leur devoir ensembles.

Cette femme aurait décidément fait une grande serpentard. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'était venue discuter qu'afin d'obtenir cela. Les arguments présentés étaient irréfutables. Seules sa colère et sa fierté empêchaient le Lord d’accéder à ces demandes. Mais si une sorcière de cette trempe tenait à ce point à la liberté de Bellatrix, il devait pouvoir en tirer plus. Elle abandonnait déjà toute chance de prendre directement sa vengeance sur ceux qui lui avaient enlevé son fils. Il pouvait gagner plus et il savait déjà quoi demander. 

\- Cela me semble raisonnable. Personne n'a pensé judicieux de m'informer de ce lien entre Black et votre fils, je ne me serai pas montré si dur si je l'avais su. J'ai cependant, moi aussi une requête. Votre cousine par alliance n'a pu quitter mon palais sans aide. J'héberge donc un traître. Donnez moi le nom de celui qui l'a aidée et nous aurons un accord.

Katrina s'était attendue à cela. A la place du lord, elle aurait agi de même. 

\- Si je vous le donne, vous me laisserez les Potter.

Un nom contre une vengeance. Voldemort sourit. 

\- Nous avons un accord.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Katrina que ce traître serait massacré pour avoir sauvé Bellatrix. Mais ce n'était pas son problème. Elle ne connaissait pas Severus Snape et ne le connaîtrait d'ailleurs certainement jamais. Peu lui en importait, sa famille comptait avant tout. Il ne serait qu'un sacrifice de plus. Elle n'aimait de toute façon pas les espions. 

\- Severus Snape.

Si cela lui avait été possible, Voldemort aurait blêmi. Il accordait toute sa confiance au maître de potions, ce qui ne faisait qu’aggraver la trahison. Il n'en laissa toutefois rien paraître et se contenta d'enregistrer l'information et de préparer mentalement sa vengeance. La discussion porta ensuite sur la possibilité d'une entraide entre les deux camps. Leurs ennemis communs n'hésiteraient pas à s'allier, ils devaient en faire de même, bien que leur nature méfiante ne les y encourage pas. 

Il fut convenu d'un soutien logistique, de partages d'informations. Ils attribuèrent d'un commun accord une mission de messager à Lucius Malfoy. Ils se retirèrent après de longues discussions, heureux d'avoir tous les deux obtenu ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Voldemort se prit même à regretter qu'une telle femme soit déjà unie. S'il en avait été autrement, nulle doute que leur mariage aurait scellé une alliance parfaite. 

Dès qu'elle rentra, Katrina s'empressa de narrer l'entrevue à Sirius, Bellatrix et Waburga qui attendaient son retour au petit salon. Suite à cela, l'ancienne mangemorte s'éclipsa vers la volière, le regard inquiet. 

Severus Snape ne se présenta pas lorsqu'il fut convoqué par Lord Voldemort, le lendemain, il fut nommé assistant de potions à Poudlard, aux côtés du vieillissant professeur Slughorn. 

 

Bientôt, la vie au palais Black reprit son cour. Bellatrix put officiellement divorcer de son époux, ce qui ne fut pas sans la soulager. Alexander et Draco continuèrent leur exploration du parc, Walburga commença à harceler son fils afin d'enfin pouvoir offrir à son petit fils le cadeau dont il rêvait. Ce fut un échec. Mais la tranquillité de la vieille battisse devait de nouveau être troublée. 

Un après midi, Alexander fut appelé par ses parents, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Réfléchissant aux dernières de ses inventions, il s'inquiéta véritablement quand il ne trouva rien qui aurait pu susciter réprimande. Penaud, il s'assit dans un fauteuil bien trop grand pour lui. Ses parents s'assirent face à lui, sur le canapé. 

Ces derniers jours, ils irradiaient de bonheur. Celà en était même lassant. Il les avait même surpris plusieurs fois à rire pour rien. Devenaient-ils fous ? Sirius avait posé sa main sur celle de son épouse, il regardait son fils droit dans les yeux, un sourire éclatant s'affichait sur son visage. 

\- Alexander. Ta mère et moi avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Un sombre pressentiment naquit dans sa poitrine. Tendu, il attendit la suite, sans répondre. 

\- D'ici quelques mois, tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Son cœur se glaça à cette annonce. Il ne voulait pas revivre cela. Il ne voulait pas de nouveau voir un autre enfant focaliser tout l'amour de ses parents. Pourquoi voulaient-ils un autre enfant ? Qu'avait il fait de mal ? Voulaient ils le remplacer ? Il ne montra rien du tourment que faisait naître en lui cette annonce, préférant se retirer avant d'exploser ou que sa magie se manifeste. 

\- Je peux aller lire ?

Sa réaction étonna bien entendu ses parents, mais ils ne purent qu'accepter. Tout à leur bonheur, ils étaient bien loin de deviner les sombres sentiments que cette annonce faisait revivre dans le cœur de leur fils aîné. 

 

Allongé dans son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, Alexander pleurait. Il pleurait la fin de son bonheur, la fin de l'harmonie et de la joie qui gouvernaient sa vie avant cette annonce. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir goûté au bonheur s'il devait le voir disparaître. Il se souvenait de tous ces instants où les Potter lui avaient préféré Henry. Il haïssait l'enfant à naître comme il avait haï ce frère. Il ne voulait pas tout perdre, il ne supporterait plus d'être ignoré maintenant qu'il connaissait la joie d'être aimé. Devait-il tuer l'enfant dès qu'il naîtrait ? Il ne savait pas s'il en était capable, il ne contrôlait pas sa magie et sa force physique était innexistante. Il resta ainsi jusqu'au repas. 

Son silence et ses yeux rougis inquiétèrent grandement ses parents. Sirius comprit finalement d'où pouvait venir cette tristesse et ce désespoir soudain alors qu'il servait le dessert à son fils. Il le revit plus jeune, à table, hésitant, n'osant pas réclamer une deuxième part de tarte à la citrouille. Il se traita mentalement de scroutt à pétard pour ne pas avoir réfléchi à cette éventualité. 

Alexander quitta la table rapidement, Sirius, d'un regard, indiqua à son épouse qu'il s'en chargeait et rejoignit son fils. 

L'enfant pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, allongé, tenant fermement un oreiller au dessus de sa tête afin d'étouffer ses pleurs. Le cœur du père se serra, il n'avait pas réfléchi : lorsqu'on connaissait le passé de l'enfant, une telle réaction était prévisible, pourtant, tout à sa joie d'avoir un second enfant, il n'avait pas vu ce risque. Même si son héritier était plus mur qu'un enfant de bientôt cinq ans, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit en silence l'enfant contre lui. Il lui caressa le dos, le berça afin de calmer les larmes. 

\- Alexandre. Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans un tel état. Chuchota-t-il.

L'enfant ne répondit rien. 

\- Tu sais, avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur est un cadeau. Regarde Narcissa et Bellatrix, elles sont très liées. Elles savent qu'elles peuvent toujours compter l'une sur l'autre. Tu vas devenir un grand frère, tu seras un modèle pour ton cadet. Il voudra te suivre, t'imiter, devenir aussi fort que toi. Et toi, tu le protégeras, tu lui apprendras à faire des farces, tu lui montreras des passages secrets.

Alexander renifla. 

\- Henry n'était pas ton frère. Tu n'avais pas de lien de sang avec lui. James et Lily ne vous ont pas appris à vous aimer. Nous, nous n'aurons pas de préférence pour l'un de vous. Nous vous aimerons tous les deux de la même manière.

Les promesses calmaient peu à peu le petit. Sirius continua ainsi à le rassurer. Il avait huit mois pour préparer son fils à l'arriver d'un deuxième enfant. Ce ne serait pas huit mois de trop. 

 

Le lendemain, après la leçon, Alexander traîna en silence son ami dans le labyrinthe. Draco avait bien remarqué l'humeur mélancolique de son ami. Il comprit qu'une réunion secrète s'imposait. Une fois assis tous deux sur leur banc, l'héritier Black commença. 

\- Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Le ton était glacé, malgré les paroles de son père, l'enfant prenait toujours cette nouvelle comme une catastrophe, un drame. Draco, lui, ne la vit pas de la même manière. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. 

\- Tu as trop de chance !

L'enthousiasme du blondinet étonna son ami. 

\- Moi, j'aimerai trop avoir un petit frère. Pas une petite sœur, les filles, c'est bête. Mais un petit frère, c'est cool. Tu peux lui apprendre plein de choses, après tu fais des farces avec lui et tu dis que c'est son idée et tes parents ne te disputent pas.

Alexander n'avait pas réfléchi au pouvoir d'alibi que pouvait représenter un cadet. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le convaincre. 

\- Moi, j'en veux pas. Il va me prendre mes parents.

Il ne l'ajouta pas, mais il craignait aussi que cet enfant à naître lui vole son seul ami. Après tout, tous les autres enfants avaient toujours préféré Henry. Peut être qu'une fois qu'il ne serait plus seul avec lui, Draco agirait de même. 

\- Bah si il prend trop de place. Il suffit de s'en débarrasser. C'est pas fort un bébé. Si tu le fais tomber, boom plus de bébé.

Sur cet horrible plan, les enfants considérèrent l'affaire réglée. A la première occasion, ils tueraient l'enfant et tout reprendrait sa place. 

 

Huit mois plus tard, le 18 Octobre, Alexander et Draco attendaient dans la bibliothèque. Tout le clan Black était réuni depuis la veille. Draco avait dormi aux côtés de son ami. Le mois d'Octobre était bien entamé et ils ne pouvaient plus jouer dehors, le temps pluvieux leur interdisait l'accès à leur quartier général : le banc du labyrinthe. Les deux amis avaient mis en place un plan rapide et efficace. Dès qu'ils verraient le bébé, boom ils le tueraient. Ainsi, c'est tout à fait détendus qu'ils se plongeaient dans leurs lectures. Alexander avait trouvé un vieux livre détaillant les étapes de la création d'un basilic, mais l'excitation de la découverte était bien vite retombée. Les premières étapes n'étaient pas difficiles. Il suffisait de faire couver un œuf de poule par un crapaud. La suite se compliquait. Une liste de sorts compliqués s'étendait sur les pages du vieux grimoire. Certains étaient nécessaires à la naissance du reptile, d'autres liaient le serpent à son maître et enfin certains permettaient à la créature de ne pas tuer d'un regard toute créature. Ils ne comprenaient pas ces sortilèges. Alexander avait découvert que certains étaient en fourchelangue, mais ils étaient bien trop ardus pour eux. Et il restait un problème majeur : ils n'avaient pas de baguettes magiques. Attendre leurs onze ans semblait la seule solution pour réussir ce plan, une éternité. 

Bientôt, Narcissa apparut. Elle avait l'air fatigué mais souriait. Ils se tendirent. Cela signifiait qu'ils allaient bientôt voir l’intrus et devoir mettre leur plan à exécution. Ils se doutaient que leurs parents ne l'aimeraient pas. Une punition les attendrait. 

\- Alexander, ta maman t'appelle.

Ils la suivirent vers la chambre de ses parents, de nouveau anxieux. 

 

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils découvrirent toute la famille autour du lit. Sirius tenait une petite créature, calme et serein, contrairement à son habitude. 

\- Alexander, tu as une petite sœur, je te présente Sophia.

L'héritier s'avança, il devait demander à prendre le bébé et le lâcher, le moment fatidique approchait. Sirius le fit asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de sa mère et lui mit le bébé dans les bras, sans toutefois le laisser le porter seul complètement, ce que l'enfant ne remarqua pas. 

Alexander observa avec un sourire le bébé. Contrairement à ce que certains adultes crurent ce n'était pas un sourire de bonheur, de grand frère, à cet instant encore, il pensait meurtre. Puis son regard croisa les yeux bleus du nouveau né et tout bascula. Le cœur de l'enfant rata un battement. Une vague d'émotion le submergea. Cette petite créature l'observait avec innocence et calme. Pas de sourire malsain, de regard triomphant. Et si son père et sa mère étaient dans le vrai ? Et si cet intru était une chose positive ? 

Draco, lui, attendait avec impatience un mouvement, un signe qu'Alexander gagnait et menait à bien leur plan. Mais cela ne vînt jamais. Son ami continua d'observer le bébé, sans rien tenter. Les adultes sourirent attendris. Ils n'avaient pas été dupes une seule seconde de l'attitude des deux garçons, ils n'avaient pas pensé à une tentative d'assassinat, bien que l'idée ait traversé l'esprit de Katrina, mais se doutaient qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux de ce changement. Voir Alexander se laisser aussi vite attendrir par sa cadette les amusa. Finalement, il prit la parole :

\- Bonjour, Sophia, je suis Alexander, ton grand frère.

Il attendit la réponse qui ne vint bien entendu jamais, ce qui l'exaspéra. 

\- Papa, Sophia ne me répond pas, elle est méchante, il faut la punir.

Les rires lui répondirent et il comprit. Il avait oublié que les bébés étaient trop bêtes pour parler. Devenait-il idiot en présence de cet ennemi ? 

Finalement, Katrina lui reprit Sophia sans qu'il n'ait tenté quoique ce soit. Il quitta la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Draco qui l'observait avec étonnement. 

\- Bah alors ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? S'étonna son ami.

L'enfant fulminait contre cette faiblesse passagère qui l'avait fait épargner un ennemi, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre la face. 

\- Il y avait trop de témoin, je l'éliminerai lorsque l'attention des adultes sera détournée, d'ici quelques temps. A la moindre occasion, il ne ferait plus preuve de faiblesse.

Il eut bien des occasions, bien des moments seul avec sa petite sœur où il aurait pu se débarrasser d'elle, mais étrangement, il ne tenta jamais rien contre ce petit être qui l'observait de ses grands yeux innocents. 

 

Les mois puis les années défilèrent avec la rapidité des instants de bonheur. Alexander et Draco grandirent, apprirent, changèrent, leur amitié enfantine se renforça avec le temps. Seule la jalousie du Malfoy la mis en danger. En effet, peu à peu les envies de meurtre du fils Black en vers sa sœur avaient disparu pour laisser la place à un amour fraternel. Il se contenta, au début, de la regarder et de lui parler doucement, puis il réserva de plus en plus de temps au bambin. La première étape de ce changement se déclencha quand il décida de lui lire des histoires, il était fier de savoir parfaitement lire, mais surtout, il pouvait ainsi lui communiquer sa passion pour la lecture. Peu à peu, l'enfant n'accepta plus d'autre lecteur. Les parents observèrent ce rapprochement avec soulagement. Au contact de son frère, la petite fille se calmait toujours, devenait sage et silencieuse, ce qu'elle n'était pas en son absence. Comme si par un pressentiment, le bébé avait compris qu'il fallait séduire l'enfant. 

Puis, l'aîné décida de passer plus de temps avec elle. Ses jeux ne l'intéressaient guère. A quoi bon empiler des cubes ou colorier des images non réalistes de sorciers ? Mais il passa outre, le sourire de Sophia le dissuadant de critiquer ces occupations. 

Un jour, Draco qui avait terminé sa leçon plus tard, le trouva assis en tailleur par terre, une poupée dans une main, suivant les ordres enfantins de sa sœur. 

\- Là, tu vois, tu transformes la sorcière en serpent parce qu'elle a été gentille.

L'animal préféré de Sophia était, comme son frère, ce reptile pourtant si peu apprécié. Elle ne parlait pas le fouchelangue, au grand désespoir d'Alexander, mais adorait entendre cette langue. 

\- Et après, y a un basilic qui vient et t'en fais ton copain et tu tues tous les méchants !

Devant ce tableau, le fils Malfoy frémit de haine. Alexander était son ami et ce n'était pas une petite idiote qui allait le lui voler. 

Il fit tout pour éloigner le frère et la sœur. Il inventa des vols de jouets, de livres, déchira même des pages de l’œuvre préférée d'Alexander et les cacha dans la chambre de Sophia, sûr qu'il les trouverait, mais rien ne fonctionna. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer se débarrasser plus définitivement d'elle, elle était, elle aussi, protégée par le rituel du gardien. 

Il décida donc d'affronter son adversaire et d'avouer sa défaite, espérant ainsi l’apitoyer, puis l'attaquer quand elle s'y attendrait le moins. 

Sophia jouait avec une de ses peluches animées favorites : un grand boa. La petite fille souriait joyeusement en ordonnant à son serpent de dévorer sa peluche chaton. Ses yeux gris, qu'elle avait hérité de son père scintillaient d'amusement. Ses boucles brunes, qui rappelaient celles de Bellatrix, dansaient autour du visage enfantin d'une pâleur presque maladive. C'était ce petit être chétif, à la voix cristalline qui lui volait son ami.

\- Sophia, je dois te parler.

Son ton était solennel et l'enfant releva la tête, lâchant sa peluche. 

\- Draco ? Alexander va bien ?

L'ami de son frère ne lui parlait jamais. Il l'intriguait pourtant, si Alexander restait avec lui, il devait être extraordinaire...

\- Oui, je suis venu te voir pour te parler de votre relation.

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant calmement la suite. Elle ne savait pas ce que voulait dire « relation », mais elle ne dit rien. 

\- Depuis que tu existes, tu me voles peu à peu mon ami. J'étais là avant toi, tu n'as pas le droit.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils. 

\- Mais Alex est mon frère.

Le surnom était apparu quand elle avait commencé à parler, « Alexander » était trop long pour le bambin qui s'était contenté des premières syllabes. L'aîné ne s'était pas insurgé contre le diminutif qu'il avait pourtant refusé de la part de tous les autres. L'habitude était restée et Sophia appelait toujours son frère ainsi. 

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait l'autre enfant. 

\- Tu me mets à l'écart. A cause de toi, je le vois moins. Et plus tard ? Tu vas me le voler complètement ?

Elle sentit la colère et une autre émotion dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Il avait peur de perdre Alexander, tout comme elle. Alexander était la personne la plus extraordinaire du monde, la plus forte, intelligente et gentille. Quoi de plus normal que de craindre le jour où il lui tournerait le dos. Mais elle avait une idée, un plan, établi depuis quelques jours. Elle décida de le communiquer à Draco. 

\- J'ai une idée. On a qu'à se marier comme ça, Alexander sera aussi ton frère et il restera avec nous pour toujours !

Draco resta stupéfait. Du haut de ses neuf ans, il n'avait bien entendu jamais pensé au mariage. Comment cette petite fille pouvait avoir une telle idée ? Bien sûr, le fait de devenir le frère d'Alexander était un point positif, mais il était hors de question pour lui d'épouser son ennemi ! En plus, ce n'était encore qu'un bébé ! Dédaigneux, il repoussa la proposition. La tête haute, le regard moqueur, il rétorqua :

\- Jamais je ne me marierai avec toi, t'es qu'un bébé. Je trouverai autre chose pour qu'Alexander reste avec moi.

Sophia sourit, du même sourire que son frère lorsqu'il avait l'air de savoir quelque chose que tout le monde ignore. 

\- Oh si ! On se mariera un jour, je l'ai vu et même que tout le monde sera content. Sauf Alexander, il voudra te tuer au début, mais après il sera heureux comme les autres.

Draco s'assit, résigné. Il connaissait assez cette famille, dont il faisait parti, pour savoir que quand ils avaient une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait les faire changer d'opinion. 

C'est ainsi que le sujet de cette discussion les trouva. Sophia regardait Draco en souriant et ce dernier fixait ses chaussures d'un air sombre. Ils ne les avaient jamais vu ensemble et à cet instant, il sentit que quelque chose se tramait. Quand il les questionna, son ami rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et sa sœur se contenta de répondre en riant :

\- Draco et moi nous avons trouvé un moyen d'être amis.

Ce n'était qu'un pressentiment ridicule, mais il était certain que ces deux là lui cachaient quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça. 

Etrangement, le fils Malfoy ne s'opposa plus à passer du temps avec Sophia. Il rechignait mais rejoignait tout de même son ami. Son comportement vis à vis de la petite fille était suspect, il évitait son regard, rougissait quand ils jouaient à marier ses poupées, bafouillait quand elle lui disait à quel point elle le trouvait beau. Alexander observait leur attitude déstabilisé. Qu'arrivait-il à son ami ? Les adultes eux ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre l'embarra du petit garçon. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup aux dépends du trio. 

Souvent, on pouvait observer la petite fille, au centre, donnant des ordres à un Malfoy rougissant et embarrassé, le tout devant un Alexander aux sourcils froncés. Les deux enfants furent ainsi mariés un nombre incalculable de fois par l'héritier, les poupées de Sophia devinrent les enfants du couple, Draco se retrouvant à donner le biberon sous les ordres de son « épouse ». 

Ils formaient un tableau attachant mais surtout amusant et tous comprirent le petit jeu de la plus jeune. Lucius fronça un peu le nez de voir son fils ainsi mené à la baguette, Katrina soupira devant l'aveuglement du sien qui jouait innocent, les marieurs, mais ils n’intervinrent pas, pressés de voir où tout cela mènerait à l'adolescence. Après tout, un mariage Romanov-Malfoy ferait une très bonne alliance, les liens de sang entre les enfants étant assez éloignés. La noblesse n'hésitant pas à marier des cousins germains ensembles, lier leurs enfants était encore moins problématique. 

Jouer à trois devint une habitude. Le duo se mua en trio. Bien entendu, la petite fille ne suivait pas tous leurs jeux, mais ils essayaient de l'inclure dans leurs plans, dans leurs occupations. Elle fut mise au courant du plan de création d'un basilic et fut tout excitée de ce projet. Draco ne la vit plus comme une adversaire, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rougir devant les sous-entendus de son amie. Alexander se fit une joie de voir leur nouvelle entente, qu'il aurait fortement désapprouvé s'il en avait connu la cause... 

C'est ainsi que les enfants grandirent, enchaînant les jeux, les farces, les leçons. Peu à peu les années s'écoulèrent et bientôt les deux garçons s'approchèrent, au grand désarroi de Sophia de leurs onze ans, bientôt il faudrait aller à l'école de sorcellerie, bientôt le trio serait séparé et redeviendrait duo, au moins le temps de l'année scolaire. 

 

_ A suivre _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La famille Black s'agrandit ! Bientôt le début des aventures à Poudlard, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plait toujours !


	7. Préparatifs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici mon autre chapitre de retard, on reprend la publication habituelle dès vendredi.

Chapitre 7  
Préparatifs

Un dilemme se posait au couple Black-Romanov. Leur aîné, Alexander allait sur ses onze ans, âge qui scellait l'entrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Restait à savoir à laquelle. Deux choix étaient possibles. D'un côté, ils pouvaient envoyer leur fils à l'école de Poudlard dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, celui là même qui leur avait enlevé leur enfant durant les premières années de sa vie. Ils pouvaient aussi préférer Dumstrang, école moins prestigieuse mais habituée à former des mages noirs. Le problème était que ses élèves étaient connus du ministère russe et que Katrina y soupçonnait la présence d'espions de Letzoski. Dans les deux cas, leur fils devrait être très prudent et serait entouré d'adversaires et d'ennemis. A Poudlard, il retrouverait certainement Henry Potter qui raviverait tous les mauvais souvenirs de sa petite enfance, mais aussi Draco Malfoy dont l'enfant ne voulait pas être séparé.

  
Sirius préférait Poudlard, il connaissait l'école et ses règles, tout élève accueillit entre les murs de l'école était sous sa protection, à moins qu'il ne transgresse ses lois ancestrales : ne pas tuer ou torturer un autre élève, ne pas attaquer un professeur et ne pas introduire d'ennemis du lieu de savoir. Cette protection ne dépendait pas du directeur, elle datait de la fondation de l'école et même lui ne pouvait passer outre ou il perdrait toute possibilité de la diriger. Mais Dumbledore était connu pour ses manipulations et rien ne protégerait Alexander de ces dernières.  
Katrina hésitait. Elle-même avait été élève à Dumstrang, elle connaissait cette école et savait que son fils s'y épanouirait, peut être trop. Il risquait de ne pas être aussi prudent qu'il ne le serait à Poudlard. Certains élèves plus âgés ou professeurs pourraient reconnaître, s'il dévoilait sa magie, la marque des Romanov et Letzoski saurait alors qu'elle avait un héritier et lui un ennemi supplémentaire. Mais elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de confier Alexander à Dumbledore.  
Finalement, ils décidèrent de laisser le choix à l'héritier. Un soir, ils s'isolèrent tous les trois dans le petit salon et présentèrent au petit garçon de dix ans le choix qui s'offrait à lui. Lui n'hésita pas. Peu lui important la présence de Dumbledore ou d'Henry. Il voulait rester avec Draco. Ce serait Poudlard.

  
Peu après les onze ans d'Alexander, les deux garçons, en pleine leçon de russe : ils en étaient à la lecture de Guerre et Paix, un récit moldu, reçurent leurs lettres d'admission à Poudlard. Ils exultèrent de joie, Sophia se mit à pleurer à la pensée de la séparation et Katrina dut abandonner pour ce jour-ci la leçon.  
La lettre d'admission était suivie d'une liste de fournitures. Alexander était inscrit comme Alexander Black et ses parents soupirèrent de soulagement : l'école n'avait pas révélé son véritable nom. Afin de calmer l'excitation des garçons, il fut décidé qu'ils iraient acheter les diverses fournitures nécessaires le week-end arrivé, avant que la foule des élèves retardataires ne prenne d'assaut le chemin de traverse. Le fils Romanov n'avait jamais été arpenté les rues du quartier magique d'Angleterre. Il n'était même jamais retourné dans son pays natal depuis qu'il avait découvert son identité, cela ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation, au grand désespoir de ses parents. Cela eut cependant le mérite de calmer Sophia qui apprit qu'elle allait les accompagner et donc découvrir ce pays qui était le sien malgré le fait qu'elle n'en ait jamais foulé le sol.

  
Devant l'état d'excitation des enfants, Katrina avait donc décidé de les laisser libres et ils se réunirent dans leur lieu secret, ce vieux banc du labyrinthe qui était témoin de leurs grandes discussions depuis des années. Alexander et Draco parlaient avec animation de Poudlard, de ses maisons et de leurs grands projets pour la rentrée. Ils en oublièrent la petite Sophia qui du haut de ses six ans n'appréciait pas du tout ce que cette matinée annonçait. La petite fille, ses boucles brunes devant les yeux, réfléchissait à un moyen d'empêcher le départ des deux garçons depuis quelques mois. Elle n'acceptait pas l'idée de se retrouver seule ici, toute sa vie, Alexander, puis Draco avaient été à ses côtés, l’entraînant dans leurs jeux, accompagnant les siens. Qu'allait-elle devenir sans eux ?  
Remarquant le silence inhabituel de sa sœur, Alexander se tourna vers elle. Quand il vit son regard sombre, il s'empressa de la porter pour la placer au milieu du banc, entre eux deux. Il détestait voir sa sœur contrariée. Généralement, il tentait au maximum de faire naître un sourire sur le jeune visage, mais là, il se doutait des raisons de la tristesse de cette dernière et savait qu'elle devait accepter cette situation.  
\- Sophia, je sais que tu n'es pas contente de notre départ prochain, mais nous devons aller à l'école. Tu nous y rejoindras dans cinq ans et nous rentrerons à toutes les vacances...  
Les paroles du petit garçon ne rassurèrent pas la petite fille. Ils allaient vivre durant des semaines loin d'elle, alors qu'elle resterait ici coincée seule dans ce palais. Ils allaient grandir, rencontrer d'autres sorciers de leur âge, apprendre et elle, elle resterait bloquée ici, elle n’évoluerait pas. Un jour, peut-être qu'ils se lasseraient d'elle et elle les perdrait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais malgré cette certitude, sa peur était forte et elle ne pouvait faire face à cette séparation sereinement. Draco observa son ami, sachant que ce genre de discours ne suffirait pas. Depuis des semaines, il avait observé Sophia et la tristesse qui la touchait dès que la fin de l'été était évoqué. Tout comme Alexander, il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Il avait réfléchi durant des heures, cherchant une solution pour atténuer cette séparation inéluctable. Il avait enfin trouvé, un après midi, alors qu'Alexander racontait une fois de plus à sa sœur les circonstances de la découverte de sa véritable identité.  
\- J'ai peut être une idée pour que nous gardions facilement contact.  
Les deux enfants Romanov se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués.  
\- Le miroir à double sens. Nous pourrons nous parler tous les jours, tu pourras même rencontrer nos camarades. Et nous partagerons nos avancées sur la création d'un basilic.  
Sophia posa son index sur sa lèvre inférieure, signe d'une grande réflexion. Tendus, les deux garçons attendaient sa réaction.  
\- C'est gentil d'avoir chercher une solution pour pouvoir me parler tous les jours Draco. Je savais que tu ne voulais pas être séparés de moi.  
Comme à son habitude, le petit blond rougit, maudissant intérieurement la force qui le poussait toujours à réconforter cette ingrate. Au moins, à Poudlard, il serait tranquille.  
\- C'est une bonne idée Draco, affirma Alexander.  
\- Oui, je pourrais vous surveiller comme ça, ajouta-t-elle.  
Ce fut à cet instant que Draco Malfoy comprit que non, Poudlard ne signifiait pas paix. L'enfant l'avait fixé des yeux à ces mots, indiquant ainsi que cette surveillance lui était destinée. Qu'est qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour donner à son ennemi les armes afin de l'affaiblir ?

Il fut décidé que Sirius emmènerait l'après midi même Alexander acheter sa baguette chez Gregorovitch, le fabriquant le plus célèbre de toute l'Europe de l'Est. Sophia demanda bien à l'accompagner, mais ce fut vain. Sirius expliqua que l'acquisition de sa baguette était un moment solennel pour un sorcier, presque sacré. Avoir des spectateurs n'était pas souhaitable.  
\- D'ici quelques années, toi aussi tu auras ta baguette. Je t'accompagnerai chez Gregorovitch et tu trouveras ce morceau de bois qui deviendra une extension de toi même.  
L'enfant fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je commence à en avoir assez d'entendre toujours que je suis trop jeune ! Je sais comment sera le futur, je veux juste qu'il commence maintenant. Je ne veux plus attendre.  
Sirius regarda pensivement sa fille. Plusieurs fois déjà, elle avait parlé de cette connaissance des lendemains. Katrina et lui étaient intrigués par ces discours.  
\- Petite sœur, il faut être patiente. Tu es trop faible pour affronter ces jours. Tu dois apprendre, grandir. Écoute les conseils de tante Bella, travaille avec maman, maîtrise l'étiquette avec grand-mère, prépare toi pour que ce futur que tu attends soit le plus beau possible.  
Alexander était toujours doux avec sa cadette. Il lui cédait beaucoup, écoutait ses réflexions sur son futur mariage, elle ne précisait d'ailleurs jamais qui serait l'heureux élu, mais il savait aussi jouer à la perfection le rôle de grand frère. Quand il lui parlait ainsi, l'enfant enregistrait toujours les conseils, les absorbait et s'en nourrissait. Tous savaient que malgré ses petites manipulations, elle admirait son aîné. Alexander était son héros et sa parole était plus précieuse que celle d'un dieu.  
Elle hocha la tête, presque honteuse désormais de son impatience. Oui, elle travaillerait dur et serait à la hauteur le jour venu.

C'est ainsi que Sirius et Alexander transplanèrent vers le quartier Magiya. Gregorovitch y tenait sa boutique de baguette, à quelques pas du café du Sureau, dans la rue principale. Elle prenait place dans un bâtiments de quatre étages, datant vraisemblablement du XIXème siècle. Tous les petits russes se rendaient dans cette boutique afin d'y recevoir leur baguette. Une guerre commerciale faisait rage entre Ollivanders, le fabriquant anglais et Gregorovitch. Il se murmurait que si les baguettes de l'anglais étaient, pour la plupart, plus puissantes que celles du russe, ce dernier avait la capacité de produire quelques baguettes d'exception, pour de futurs grands sorciers. Ainsi, on se rendait chez lui avec l'espoir d'être doté d'une de ces baguettes et l'on en ressortait le plus souvent déçu. Contrairement à Ollivanders, qui n'utilisait que trois cœurs pour ses créations : le crin de licorne, la plume de phénix et le ventricule de dragon, le russe aimait expérimenter divers ingrédients. Le problème restait que la plupart de ses créations ne trouvaient jamais sorcier à leur mesure.  
Sirius poussa la porte massive de la boutique. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce claire, agrémentée de deux fauteuils massifs et d'un large bureau. L'espace était assez réduit, la plupart de l'espace de la pièce était réservée au propriétaire et à ses baguettes. Les murs étaient longés de larges bibliothèques, sur lesquelles étaient rangées de longues boîtes à baguettes, méticuleusement classées selon leur cœur, leur bois et leur taille. Tout respirait ici l'ordre et le calme : Gregorovitch était réputé pour son caractère maniaque. Pour un sorcier comme Sirius, qui avait obtenu sa baguette chez Ollivanders, le contraste était limpide. La boutique anglaise respirait la création, l'imagination et la folie, celle du russe la méthode, l'organisation et le savoir faire scientifique.  
Un vieux sorciers aux cheveux longs releva la tête de son atelier, situé au fond à droite de la pièce et abrité des regards curieux par de larges bibliothèques pleines de baguettes.  
\- Bonjour, un petit sorcier à la recherche de sa baguette ?  
Il s'approcha, étudiant déjà l'enfant afin de trouver celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux.  
Alexander n'était pas grand pour ses onze ans. Il se tenait droit et princier aux côtés de son père, fixant le sorcier d'un regard qui le mis mal à l'aise. Il semblait étudier le monde, observer afin de déceler les faiblesses de ses interlocuteurs. Il avait hérité de sa mère ce regard si célèbre, qui sans agresser forcément l'interlocuteur, le poussait grandement à servir et obéir. Sa peau était pâle, d'une blancheur délicate et contrastait avec sa chevelure corbeau. Cette dernière était coupée au carré et quelques mèches lui tombaient régulièrement devenant les yeux.  
Gregorovitch fronça les sourcils. Il ne reconnaissait pas le père de l'enfant, un indice de moins pour trouver la baguette parfaite.  
\- Vous êtes ?  
L'homme qui devait avoir entre trente et quarante ans répondit.  
\- Sirius Black et voici mon fils, Alexander Black. Nous venons lui chercher sa baguette pour ses onze ans. J'ai eu la mienne en Angleterre, nous y vivions à l'époque mais de regrettables événements nous ont fait émigrer.  
Le vieux sorciers hocha la tête, il avait bien entendu parler d'une histoire d'enlèvement il y a quelques années. Il se tourna vers l'enfant.  
\- Je vais te poser quelques questions. Réponds y honnêtement, cela m'aidera à trouver ta baguette.  
Alexander interrogea du regard son père. Devait-il être sincère ? Ce dernier le rassura, signifiant d'un sourire que tout ce qui se dirait ici n'en sortirait pas.  
\- Quel est le sorcier que tu admires le plus ?  
Les enfants répondaient souvent les mêmes noms : Merlin, Voldemort, Letzoski, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Serpentard, Griffondor, Vulchanova (1),... Mais Alexander sembla réfléchir plus longtemps que la plupart.  
\- Je dirai ma mère, elle est puissante et intelligente. Oui, ma mère.  
Sirius sourit tout en maudissant son fils. Cela allait entraîner des questions, ils allaient devoir la jouer fine ou tout révéler.  
Le fabriquant s'étonna. Rares étaient les enfants de cet âge qui n'avaient pas dépassé le stade d'admiration sans borne de leurs parents, l’enfant ne devait pas être très mur.  
\- Et à part ta maman ?  
Alexander fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui parlait-il soudainement comme à un idiot ? Il réfléchit tout de même. Il y avait bien deux personnages qu'il admirait, mais il hésitait à les dévoiler. Après tout, son père lui avait dit d'être honnête...  
\- Grigori Raspoutine alors, ou Herpo l'infâme.  
Gregorovitch frémit. Qui était cet enfant ? D'abord il répondait que celle qu'il admirait le plus au monde était sa maman, puis il citait deux sorciers célèbres pour leur attachement à la magie noire.  
\- Herpo l'infâme Alexander ? Demanda Sirius, blêmissant à la mention du nom.  
\- Oui, il a créé le premier basilic du monde, je l'admire pour cet exploit.  
Sirius paniqua. Comment connaissait-il ce serpent ? Ce sorcier ? Il se rappela toutes les questions sur les serpents, sur le regard tueur de certaines créatures, sur la taille de la cave... Il se souvint de la demande étrange de petit garçon à son septième anniversaire : un crapaud, Draco avait demandé un œuf de poule quelques mois plus tard. Essayaient-ils de créer rien de moins qu'un basilic ? Et les dessins de Sophia où ils chevauchaient tous les trois un grand serpent...  
\- Alexander ! As tu fait ce que je pense ?  
L'enfant baissa la tête, honteux de s'être fait prendre. Sirius sentit la peur entourer son cœur. S'ils avaient réussi, ils seraient certainement morts tous les trois, tués d'un regard par leur création. L'heure n'était pas aux remontrances, mais il se jura de les surveiller plus étroitement, espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu de pouvoir lancer des sorts pour commencer et qu'ils avaient simplement abandonné ce projet.  
\- Pourquoi Raspoutine ? Demanda Gregorovitch.  
Aucun enfant ne citait jamais ce nom presque tabou en Russie. Alexander regarda son père et sourit tel un serpent affamé.  
\- Parce que c'est mon arrière arrière grand-père, qu'il a sauvé ma grand-mère Anastasia, et que ma mère dit toujours qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant qu'ait connu notre lignée, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Gregorovitch écarquilla les yeux. Cet enfant pouvait-il être …. ?  
\- Quel est votre véritable nom ?  
Sirius soupira, autorisant son fils à le révéler, après tout ce qu'il avait dit, cela n’aggraverait rien.  
\- Alexander Nicolas Romanovitch.  
Gregorovitch s'assit afin de reprendre contenance. Il connaissait ce nom, très bien même, mais il ignorait l'existence d'un héritier.  
\- Je ne savais pas que Lady Romanov avait un héritier, je la sers depuis des années, comme l'ont fait mon père et mon grand-père avec les siens. Ma famille a toujours été au service de la votre, même aux instants les plus sombres de votre histoire. Elle n'a jamais parlé de vous. Si même nous, ses plus vieux et fidèles partisans, ne connaissons pas votre existence, vous devriez vous montrer plus prudent. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que vous devriez dévoiler.  
\- Katrina m'a explicitement indiqué qu'elle avait toute confiance en vous lorsque nous sommes partis. Alexander sait qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne doit pas révéler. Il en a l'habitude. Mais pour une fois qu'il pouvait revendiquer son ascendance, il ne s'en est pas privé.  
Le vieil homme hocha la tête, observant de nouveau le petit garçon, l'héritier de celle qu'il servait depuis tant d'années. A présent qu'il savait, la ressemblance lui sautait aux yeux. Ce regard, il le connaissait, la même couleur, la même expression.  
\- J'ai moi même vendu sa baguette à votre mère. Je me souviens de cette petite fille, si exceptionnelle déjà. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.  
Il finit par se remettre du choc et commença ses réflexions. L'enfant était un Romanov et un Black. Il aurait certainement une forte affinité avec la magie noire, ce qui affinait déjà ses recherches. Il se leva d'un coup et se précipita vers une boite qu'il arracha de sa pile et dont il extirpa une baguette.  
\- Bois d'if, ventricule de dragon, 25 centimètres, parfaite pour les sortilèges.  
Alexander tendit la main et la saisit.  
\- Donnez un petit coup, secouez.  
L'enfant obéit et une vague de magie fit voler toute une étagère en éclat, éparpillant les baguettes. Il la reposa aussitôt, gêné du désordre causé.  
\- Non, définitivement non.  
L'homme réfléchit quelques instants et se précipita cette fois vers une bibliothèque à droite et en sortit une nouvelle baguette.  
\- Bois d'orme, ventricule de dragon, 23 centimètres, puissante et faite pour un duelliste.  
Alexander s'en saisit, dubitatif et tourna la poignet. Une explosion retentit en face de lui et une nouvelle étagère s'effondra.  
\- Non, toujours pas. Le ventricule ne va pas, la réaction est violente.  
Gregorovitch se rassit, tout en ne lâchant pas Alexander des yeux.  
\- Je vais te poser quelques questions de plus, sois honnête.  
Et l'interrogatoire, Alexander le vécut ainsi, commença. Le vieil homme lui posa mille questions : de sa couleur préférée, à sa saison favorite en passant par son parfum de glace de prédilection. Quelques fois, il se levait et tendait une nouvelle baguette à l'enfant qui faisait généralement exploser une nouvelle étagère, sous les yeux amusés de Sirius. Mais l'enfant, lui, commençait à s'inquiéter : « Et s'il ne trouvait pas de baguette, comment ferait-il ? »  
\- Je ne comprend pas, rien ne te convient, j'ai essayé tous les cœurs les plus classiques et tu les rejettes tous. Je loupe quelque chose. Il me manque une information. Parle moi de toi mon garçon, présente toi.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel, tout cela commençait à le fatiguer.  
\- Je m'appelle Alexander Nicolas Romanovitch, j'ai onze ans, mes parents sont Sirius Black et Katrina Romanov. J'ai une petite sœur de six ans appelée Sophia. Mon meilleur ami est Draco Malfoy. Ma tante Bellatrix Black m'a placé sous le sortilège du gardien, j'avais une magie instinctive sombre, je suis fourchelangue...  
Il fut coupé par la réaction, des plus bruillantes et animées du fabriquant.  
\- Quoi ! Tu es fourchelangue et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ! Par Merlin ! Cela explique ton rejet du ventricule de dragon ! Les serpents et les dragons sont rivaux, tu ne pouvais pas l'accepter !  
L'homme se précipita, malgré son grand âge, vers une des rares bibliothèques épargnée, située derrière Alexander. Il en extirpa une vieille boîte, ensevelie sous les autres.  
\- Bois de Sureau, cœur en ventricule de basilic, 21 centimètres. L'une de mes plus rares créations. Je vais te laisser t'en saisir. Elle réagit très mal lorsqu'on s'en empare.  
Le petit garçon prit la baguette et sentit sa magie frémir de contentement. Subjugué par la sensation, il ferma les yeux et en oublia de bouger son poignet.  
\- Mon garçon, un petit coup, s'il te plaie.  
Il s'exécuta et une fine traînée sombre sortie de sa baguette.  
\- Parfait ! Une baguette de prince. Fais très attention, elle réagit violemment quand un autre que son maître la tient, il faudra que tu préviennes tes proches. Elle a envoyé à l’hôpital le dernier à qui je l'ai proposé.  
Cette dernière phrase lui valut un regard noir de Sirius qui n'appréciait pas que le sorcier ait proposé une baguette si dangereuse à son fils sans les prévenir du danger. Mais à voir la joie et le bien être manifestes de ce dernier, il en oublia sa colère. Sans l'extirper de son état second, il quitta la boutique, après avoir tenté de régler la baguette, ce que Gregorovitch avait refusé, arguant qu'il n'était pas question que son prince paye, que l'honneur de la lui fournir lui suffisait.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula plus sereinement. Alexander ne lâchait plus sa baguette, Draco était jaloux, lui n'obtiendrait la sienne que le samedi, lorsqu'ils iraient tous au Chemin de Traverse. L'expédition s'annonçait, pour les trois enfants, exceptionnelle. Sirius, Lucius et Narcissa accompagneraient les enfants pour la journée. Ils commenceraient par l'achat des fameux uniformes, puis iraient manger dans un restaurant choisi par les Malfoy, les établissements favoris de Sirius avaient en effet, pour la plupart, fermés. L'après midi serait consacré aux fournitures scolaires et à l'achat de livres.  
Le samedi matin, ce furent trois Black dans un dangereux état d'excitation qui frappèrent au manoir Malfoy, une demi-heure avant l'heure convenue. Si l'on pouvait comprendre aisément l'état des deux enfants, de par leur âge et la joie de la découverte, Narcissa et Lucius ne pardonnaient pas à Sirius. Un homme de cet âge ne pouvait pas se comporter ainsi ! En effet, le père ne valait guère mieux que les enfants. Il s'était levé seul, pleinement éveillé, ce qui relevait de l'exploit lorsqu'on le connaissait. Il avait ensuite passé plus d'une heure à choisir sa tenue : il voulait en imposer, montrer à tous qu'il fallait désormais le traiter comme le Lord Black et non comme le jeune homme exubérant que certains avaient connu. Depuis, il ne tenait plus en place, arpentant les salles du palais avec impatience, accompagné de ses deux enfants. Katrina avait fini par les chasser, offrant aux Malfoy la chance de les supporter plus tôt que prévu, elle s'était en effet inquiétée de certains coup d'oeil vicieux que lançait Bellatrix à son cousin. Elle n'avait certainement pas apprécié ce réveil en fanfare. Pour leur sécurité à tous, aussi bien physique que mentale, il fallait qu'ils quittent ce palais.  
C'est ainsi que les trois Black accompagnèrent le petit déjeuné Malfoy, fixant les aiguilles de l'horloge de la salle à manger avec impatience et soupirant face à la lenteur d'enfant pas réveillé de Draco.  
La splendeur du manoir Malfoy ne fut même pas remarquée par les enfants qui découvraient pourtant la demeure. Il n'était pas habituel de les voir dans un tel état : ces petits se comportaient rarement comme ceux de leur âge. Les adultes, surtout Lucius et Narcissa puisque Sirius semblait se comporter comme eux, ne savaient donc pas comment les gérer.  
Finalement, le petit déjeuné fut expédié et un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde transplanait en direction du chemin de Traverse. Lucius et Narcissa priaient pour le retour du calme.  
Ils furent exaucés, en partie. Alexander fut déçu. Ce n'était qu'une rue commerçante très animée, bondée de passants. Les devantures des magasins tentaient d'attirer le regard, exposant leurs vitrines colorées au regard des badauds. On était loin de la grandeur du quartier Magiya. Cette rue ressemblait plus à un capharnaüm qu'à un quartier vieux de plusieurs siècles. Il ne partagea cependant pas sa déception, se contentant de suivre sa famille en silence, mais ce soudain changement affecta sa sœur qui s'apaisa aussitôt.  
Ils enchaînèrent les boutiques : achats d'uniformes, de fournitures scolaires, de livres. Sophia ne lâchait pas la main de son frère, observant du coin de l’œil son environnement. Tout comme Alexander, elle était déçue de cette visite, mais surtout, toute cette agitation la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas le bruit, les bousculades. Elle avait toujours vécu au calme, ne côtoyant que peu de personne et cette confrontation avec la foule était assez violente.

  
La matinée s'écoula ainsi. Narcissa et Lucius avaient bien vite soupiré de soulagement en comprenant qu'ils n'auraient plus à gérer deux enfants excités. Sirius lui continuait de jubiler. Cela le ramenait à son passé et à son enfance. Lui, il aimait le désordre et le chaos qui régnaient sur cette rue, mais il se contenait, il devait à présent se comporter en Lord. Il n'avait plus l'excuse de sa couverture pour laisser libre cour à son tempérament de jeune chien fou.  
Ils purent enfin profiter d'un peu de calme pour le déjeuné. Les Malfoy n'aimaient pas non plus l'agitation et le restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi transpirait le calme. Très chic, la salle claire, au mur beige et aux voilures bleues apaisait les esprits. La pièce était large et spacieuse, meublée de diverses tables rondes aux nappes blanches. Les clients semblaient appartenir à l'aristocratie sorcière, ou du moins, ils se comportaient comme tel. Ils furent placés, à la demande de Lucius dans un coin, d'où ils pourraient observer sans être vu tout de suite par les nouveaux arrivants. Les trois enfants se placèrent côte à côte, Sophia au milieu comme souvent. Sirius se tenait sur la gauche de son fils et les parents de Draco à la droite du leur.  
\- Alexander, puisque vous vous placez ainsi, tu aideras ta sœur si elle en a besoin. Chuchota Sirius.  
L'enfant hocha la tête. Bientôt le serveur approcha et leur donna les cartes. Ils commandèrent et commencèrent à se détendre et à converser calmement.  
\- Alors dans quelle maison pensez-vous être les garçons ? Demanda Sirius.  
\- A Serpentard bien sûr ! S’exclama Draco sous le regard amusé de ses parents.  
\- Je pense être plus proche de Serpentard, mais Serdaigle m'irait aussi je suppose. Ajouta Alexander.  
\- Mais non, tu es trop sadique pour aller à Serdaigle mon frère. Vous irez tous les deux à Serpentard. Conclut Sophia.  
Le repas s'écoula ainsi, comme durant ses derniers jours, les deux garçons s'imaginaient déjà à Poudlard sous le regard voilé de tristesse de Sophia. En voyant Alexander si heureux de son futur départ aux côtés de Draco, Sirius ne regretta pas d'avoir laissé le choix à son fils. Peut être que le placer près de Dumbledore n'était pas prudent, mais au moins, il resterait proche de son seul ami.  
L'après midi ne fut qu'un enchaînement de boutiques qui fatigua bien vite Alexander. Ils remarquèrent bien quelques regards étonnés et désapprobateurs dirigés vers Sirius : la majorité des sorciers semblait s'être rangée à la version de Dumbledore, à savoir qu'il avait éloigné l'enfant pour le protéger de la mauvaise influence Black, mais personne n'osa leur faire la moindre remarque. Il aurait fallu être fou pour le vouloir. Leur petit groupe impressionnait : les Malfoy, fidèles à eux-même entouraient, princiers, les Black, dissuadant, de par leur réputation, quiconque de venir les accoster. Ces derniers par leurs démarches et leurs tenues représentaient l'aristocratie la plus puissante et personne n'avait pour habitude de venir asticoter de tels sorciers.  
Cette journée s'éclaira pour les deux enfants Black lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à l'animalerie afin d'acheter une chouette ou un hibou à Alexander, pendant que Draco et ses parents allaient acheter sa baguette. Comme à son habitude, Alexander se précipita à l'opposé des volatiles et approcha des serpents, suivi de près par sa petite sœur.  
\- Regarde celui là, il est trop beau, il a l'air méchant en plus. J'aimerai trop le faire sortir d'ici et l'avoir à mes côtés ! S'exclama la petite fille en désignant un cobra.  
\- Moi je préfère celui là, il est plus gros. Indiqua Alexander en montrant un boa.  
\- Et regarde cette petite vipère, elle est mignonne !  
Et ils restèrent ainsi, au grand désarroi de leur père qui tentait tant bien que mal de ramener son fils vers les hiboux. Quoi qu'il fasse, il en allait toujours ainsi. Ses enfants étaient obnubilés par les serpents. La veille, il avait discuté avec Katrina afin d'offrir un animal à Sophia, pour la consoler du départ de son frère. Mais un serpent était inenvisageable : Alexander n'apprécierait pas que sa sœur ait droit à ce qu'on lui avait refusé durant toute son enfance, mais elle ne voudrait pas d'autre animal. Il décida donc de jouer franc jeu.  
\- Sophia, viens ici.  
La petite fille quitta enfin des yeux la « mignonne » petite vipère et obéit. Sirius se mit à sa hauteur.  
\- Ta mère et moi avons décidé que tu pourrais avoir un animal pour que tu te sentes moins seule après le départ de ton frère.  
Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la petite fille.  
\- Mais je pense qu'il serait injuste que tu choisisses un serpent.  
Le sourire disparut.  
\- Ton frère en a toujours voulu un et même maintenant, il ne peut pas en avoir. Ils ne sont pas acceptés à Poudlard.  
Le regard de l'enfant se fit songeur et le père laissa à sa fille le temps de décider.  
\- D'accord. Je comprend. Alors je veux un chat.  
Le faisait-elle exprès ? Il détestait ces sales matous. Mais face au sacrifice de sa fille, il ne pouvait pas refuser une nouvelle fois son choix.  
Ce fut ainsi que Sophia acquit un chaton noir aux yeux vairons qu'elle nomma Pythonisse. Alexander finit quand à lui par choisir une chouette effraie qu'il appela tout simplement Dame.  
Ils retrouvèrent ensuite les Malfoy et Draco montra aussitôt sa baguette de bois d'aubépine et contenant un crin de licorne. Les enfants étaient fatigués, les paquets et animaux et les encombraient, ainsi, les parents décidèrent de rentrer et cette visite s'acheva.

L'été fut joyeux mais emprunt d'une certaine mélancolie. Pour tous, le départ des garçons marquait la fin d'une époque, la fin de l'enfance d'une certaine manière. Sophia pleurait le départ prochain de ses deux repères, Sirius se préparait à ne plus voir son fils tous les jours, Bellatrix étouffait Alexander de divers conseils, Walburga passait son temps à raconter à son petit fils son expérience de Poudlard et Anastasia revoyait tout le protocole de la Cour avec lui. Katrina ne fut pas beaucoup présente, trop prise dans ses devoirs et plans de prise de pouvoir. Elle leur signifia un soir que l'heure du coup d'état approchait, comme si elle avait attendu le départ de son héritier pour Poudlard afin de le mettre en œuvre.  
Les jours et les semaines passèrent et un matin, il fut l'heure du départ.  
Sirius et Sophia accompagnèrent Alexander jusqu'à King Cross. Arrivés dans la gare, ils remarquèrent parmi les moldus quelques sorciers, les chariots croulant sous les vieilles malles les rendaient aisément reconnaissable, ainsi que les cages où s'agitaient les chouettes. Les enfants suivirent leur père jusqu'aux quais 9 et 10, observant avec curiosité les quelques moldus qu'ils croisaient. Arrivés près d'un mur, Sirius chuchota à Alexander.  
\- Avance sans y penser, tu passeras.  
L'enfant fit confiance à son père, il n'était pas du genre à s'amuser à le faire foncer dans un mur et il entra sur le quai 9 ¾.  
Une multitude d'enfants et d'adolescents y étaient, accompagnés de leurs parents. Les au revoir fusaient, les conseils et derniers avertissements étaient lancés alors que les enfants courraient vers leurs camarades d'école. Un œil averti pouvait facilement discerner les élèves de première année et les autres, leurs comportements différaient. Les plus jeunes restaient timidement à côté de leurs parents, attendant l'heure du départ avec anxiété. Inconsciemment, Alexander se rapprocha de son père qui lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Sophia s'empara de la main de son frère et la serra de toutes ses forces. Ils restèrent à l'écart, profitant de ce dernier moment en famille avant les vacances de Noël. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils attendaient l'heure de la séparation. La mythique locomotive du Poudlard Express siégeait, attirant les regard curieux des enfants. Alexander admira ce mélange entre technologie moldue et magie que représentait cet engin.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ils aperçurent les trois Malfoy qui attendaient, eux aussi à l'écart de la foule. Narcissa regardait son fils, des larmes pleins les yeux et Lucius, tout comme Sirius, s'accrochait à l'épaule du jeune garçon. Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira quand il remarqua son ami. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, évitant tant bien que mal cette masse mal élevée qui bousculait sans s'excuser.  
\- Et bien, l'heure du grand départ a sonné on dirait. Énonça Sirius d'une voix d'où sa tension était palpable.  
Ces mots déclenchèrent les larmes de Sophia.  
\- Non, ne partez pas.  
Elle se réfugia contre son frère, sanglotant. Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de garder contenance, mais à cet instant, toute l'excitation du départ et la joie de la découverte de Poudlard avaient disparu. Si on lui avait donné le choix, il serait resté aux côtés de sa sœur, chez lui, avec toute sa famille.  
\- Les garçons, il est temps, si vous attendez le dernier moment, vous ne trouverez pas de compartiment libre.  
Ils embrassèrent une dernière fois leurs parents et Sophia et sans un regard en arrière ils se dirigèrent vers le train. Le stress de la séparation était très fort et tous deux étaient bien heureux de trouver la présence réconfortante de leur meilleur ami. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'y engouffrèrent, cherchant des yeux leur famille à travers la vitre.  
Leurs regards finirent par se croiser et ils purent échanger quelques derniers signes avant le départ. Sophia avait pris place dans les bras de son père et ses yeux rougis par les larmes serrèrent le cœur des deux garçons.  
Bientôt, un vacarme assourdissant signifia le départ du Poudlard Express, le train se mit en marche et le quai et leur famille s'éloignèrent.  
Alexander se tourna alors vers Draco et annonça :  
\- Voilà, c'est parti pour Poudlard.  
Les mots promettaient l'aventure, mais un sourire triste ornait son visage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : Nérida Vulchanova est la fondatrice de Dumstrang.


End file.
